


The Pirate Queen

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and its characters are the property of ABC. No infringement intended.<br/>Crossover Fandoms: Treasure Island (book), some references to Peter Pan (books)<br/>Length: 48000 words, I went a little crazy, but I didn't think you would mind ;)<br/>Beta: With much thanks to Calliopes_Muse<br/>Spoilers: Up to and including Season 3, Episode 11 Goodbye  and then veers into an AU, crosses over with some characters from Treasure Island, after the events of the book.<br/>Summary:  After Emma and Henry are kidnapped by a scorned Hook, Regina must resurrect an old life and work with the usual band of do-gooders to find and fight for her missing family in another realm. Pirates! Arr! What’s not to love?<br/>Kickass artwork:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b>Art by</b> <a href="http://supernana494.tumblr.com">supernana494</a>.<br/><img/><br/><img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The boom of cannons rolled and echoed across the choppy water of the tiny bay, thick black smoke rising slowly into the early morning air, mixing with the haze from the gun fire already hanging heavy around the two battling ships.

“To the port, HARD!” The quartermaster yelled, the sailor pounding on the wheel already spinning to turn the ship as commanded. Another booming shot blasted to their right and high above deck the mast of the main sail exploded, shattering with a sickening snap and crackle before slowly toppling down over the ship. From below deck screams of terror were growing louder, as the ship started to take a definite list to the right. Behind him, his captain lay dead from his wounds and before them was certain doom. The quartermaster swore, knowing that all was lost; it was only a matter of time now.

Things were not faring much better for the other ship in the bay.

“Damn them to hell, men!” The ship’s captain growled, stumbling up to stand next to his battered second-in-command, knowing that they would not live to see another sunrise. Water was already flooding into the ship from a few lucky blasts to the hull below the water line. They might not survive this battle but he would drag as many of those scurvy pirate dogs down to Davey Jones’ locker with him. “Load the cannons with the last of the ammunition. We won’t go down alone!”

Rising high above the noise and smoke on the secluded bay, a large parrot flew up, red and green feathers flashing against the brightening sky. Calling out to the dawn, she flew away from shore and out of the tiny bay, heading for the open ocean. There, waiting patiently for the battle to come to its inevitable conclusion, a lone tall ship lurked, ready to swoop in and plunder what items popped to the surface. 

Despite the thick haze of battle, it was in fact a glorious morning on the high seas of the Caribbean. The sky was ablaze, glowing with infinite shades of mauve, pink and orange, the promise of another lovely day in paradise beckoning one and all. The ship sat calmly anchored and waiting for their opportunity as the dawn continued to unfold. 

Bright white sails billowed and snapped in the steady breeze, the wind more than ready to push the ship towards their next adventure. The motley crew of scruffy men and women were just starting to come to life, their normal routine kicking in, swabbing decks, mending nets and repairing any other overnight issues before their Captain even noticed.

Their Captain had other things on his mind this morning. The large man stood at the bow of his ship, his brass spyglass now focused on the battle being waged in the bay. Instead he scanned the length and breadth of the horizon.

“Something’s coming, Tommy.” The old sea dog squinted into the breaking dawn. He tucked his familiar crutch under an arm and hobbled a bit further down the deck, his peg leg making an ominous tap-tap-tap on the wide wood planks as he made his way. “I can feel it in my bones.”

“Aye Cap’n, it’s an ill wind that blows no good,” The young man shivered in the breeze off the water. He quickly took the Captain’s spyglass as it was tossed to him, collapsing it with a quick snap. 

A squawk above caught their attention, as the parrot made its way toward their ship. It circled once and then dropped down, landing with a bitter squawk and a hop before settling quietly on the burly man’s shoulder

“Eh, Captain Flint, you feel it too, can’t you, my fine feathered friend,” The Captain scratched at his stubbly chin taking in the jittery fluttering of the bird. He sighed and stared out across the ocean, but the steady beat of the waves against the ship didn’t ease his mind. 

“I haven’t had this feeling since…” The man shook his head. It couldn’t be, could it? He had seen the Pirate Queen go down with his very eyes, an epic sea battle that was not soon forgotten.

And yet…

“Magic comes with a price…with a price!” The parrot cried out and flew up from his shoulder, suddenly startled by something in the wind, a flurry of feathers and flashing colours, its haunting voice calling to the sky above once more.

No, Long John Silver didn’t like this at all.


	2. Chapter 2

All the little village nestled at the foot of the castle needed was a Welcome to Storybrooke sign and it would be as close to the small town as the Enchanted Forest could recreate. Sure there were none of the conveniences, no cars or planes flying overhead, but it was obvious that more than a few of the former residents had clearly missed their old life.

Regina Mills was not alone then, in this at least. 

The woman sat by herself in a booth inside the new incarnation of Granny’s Diner, glancing out the large window watching the world go by. There was no familiar music on a radio droning on in the background, not even the hustle and bustle of people dropping in before dashing off to work. Outside though were similar looking storefronts and various carts and carriages clattering past on the cobblestone roads. 

These few buildings had been a beacon of familiarity in a land that Regina barely recognized anymore. There had been so many changes it was hard to keep up. Granny and her grand-daughter Red Riding Hood had been the first, taking a dilapidated abandoned pub and with a little ingenuity and elbow grease, they had turned it into a reasonable duplicate of their small restaurant in Storybrooke. From there, several others started to do the same. There was even a library with a clock tower under construction.

It both warmed Regina’s heart and broke it at the same time. 

Regina would often leave the boring confines of the castle walls and wander down, sit herself down, and stare out into the normal everyday life of the village. Sometimes if she just lost herself in the sunshine, she could almost imagine that she was back there and that any minute the diner door would open and in would walk... 

Inevitably though, Regina would come crashing back to reality and find herself near tears, longing for even a glimpse of the two people that were missing from her life.

“Black coffee, double sugar with a sprinkle of cinnamon,” Granny smiled gently and slid the mug in front of her, her eyes locking with Regina’s dark ones for a moment. “Strong and sweet, just like someone else I know.” Granny winked. 

The woman had an uncanny sense of timing, which the former mayor appreciated more and more with time. Granny was also eternally grateful for the cappuccino machine Regina had conjured up for them. Regina had grumbled at the time that she had merely wanted a decent cup of coffee but the older woman knew better and she was grateful.

“Thank you, Granny. Don’t let that get around though, you’ll ruin my reputation.” Regina smiled sadly. Granny nodded, seeing grief still so raw glittering in the dark eyes and reached out to squeeze her arm before turning back to tend to her other customers. 

No one called her ‘Mayor Mills’ anymore, or ‘the Evil Queen’ for that matter. Even ‘That Bitch’ wasn’t hurled at her as much as it was when they first got back to the Enchanted Forest. Since the curse was reversed she had slowly become just Regina. It was still hard and lonely for her though. People still glared angrily at her and spat as she passed them on the street, but she hadn’t turned anyone into a garden gnome yet, which was a success as far as she was concerned. In fact, Regina had tried to live a quiet life, working with Snow and Charming and their Royal Council to initiate some modern conveniences to their land, like indoor plumbing, and to generally help to rebuild the kingdom. It had gone a long way in fostering if not good will, then at least not wanting to lock her up and throw away the key.

None of it had filled that gaping hole in Regina’s life though. 

The small bell above the door rang and Regina looked up as Tinker Bell came into the diner. Her growing friendship with the fairy was one of the few bright spots since coming back. And their standing Saturday morning brunch date was always something to look forward too, despite her grumbling otherwise.

“Sorry I’m late,” Tink said, flicking her fairy wings and sending twinkles of dust into the air before folding them against her back and slipping into the booth opposite her friend. “The Blue Fairy has been crazy about protecting Happy Valley since that whole wand theft and it took me half an hour to get through security.” Tink rolled her eyes and tugged a menu loose, flipping the page to see what was on special.

“No worries, I wasn’t going anywhere, dear.” Regina sighed, taking a sip of her drink. 

Tinker Bell glanced up at the flat tone of her voice but said nothing. Regina was having a bad day, she could tell. She could almost feel the waves of sadness flowing from the woman across from her. She sensed if Regina didn’t find something worthwhile to occupy herself soon, it could be bad for everyone concerned. It certainly was normal to grieve the loss of her son, and whatever was burgeoning between her and Emma Swan before it was cruelly cut off. Tink had hoped that spending time with Robin Hood and his adorable boy Roland would help, but as she suspected, it was far too soon for Regina to move on.

“Have you eaten yet?” Tink asked, turning back to the menu in her hand.

“No, you go ahead. I’m not really hungry,” Regina placed her cup back down and leaned back in the booth. “And glaring at me like that will not change my mind.”

“Regina, you will waste away if you keep that up.” Tink frowned as the other woman just shrugged a shoulder. They both looked up as someone stopped by their table.

“Toast with marmalade, a Cobb salad and orange juice,” Granny slid a plate in front of Regina, grinning as the brunette glared at her. “Don’t make me get my crossbow. Eat up.” She turned to Tink, sharing a smile before getting the fairy’s order and disappearing back into the kitchen again. Regina began to pick at her salad, and for that Tink was at least grateful.

“I swear, I don’t know why I darken the door here,” Regina grumbled, spearing a piece of egg. She did love Granny’s Cobb salads and it would be a shame for it to go to waste.

“Some of us are just worried about you, so get used to it.” Tink grinned and leaned forward. It was time to dig for some real dirt. “Now tell me about your dinner with Robin last night.”

Regina rolled her eyes, losing her appetite yet again.

***

“We’ve been back for almost a year, David,” Snow said, her hands supporting her lower back as she turned from the castle window and glared at her husband. “He knows there are rules here that we all must live by. There’s only so much slack we can give him before there will be consequences.”

“He brought the Blue Fairy’s wand back, didn’t he?” David pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. He knew what Snow was saying made sense and yet, he trusted Hook. He believed in the man more than he could express, even to his wife.

“Yes, but that’s not the point. He shouldn’t have taken it in the first place,” Snow settled back into the winged back chair and sighed, the extra weight of their unborn baby taking its toll on her body this morning.

“Borrowed--” David slid a goose down pillow behind her back for more support. 

“Stolen.” Snow grimaced slightly and shifted until finally comfortable. “And only returned it when we caught him with it red handed. Or red hooked, as the case may be.” 

“He said he was returning it.” David started and stopped at the look that Snow levelled at him. “All right, I’ll talk to him.” There would be no avoiding it unfortunately. David sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I know he’s become a good friend since our time in Neverland,” Snow glanced away, not wanting to dwell on just how much time David seemed to have for the pirate these days. 

“I’ll take care of it.” David moved away from the warmth of his wife’s body and his growing child, his voice low and words clipped. “I needed to speak with him on another matter anyway.” Snow frowned at his tone but said nothing as her husband grabbed his leather jacket and headed out of the room.

“See, Little One? Your Daddy is a good man.” Snow slowly circled her baby bump, talking to the child within her and tried not to worry.

***

“Well?” Tink probed, blowing on her steaming cup of tea. She grinned as Regina took a big bite of her toast. 

“I know you think Robin is my soul mate, but honestly. I don’t think that is necessarily the same as true love. It sure doesn’t feel the same.” Regina finally spoke. She had been thinking about this a long time. Since resurrected Daniel had told her to love again, truth be told. 

“Regina, I’m not saying you need to marry the man,” Tinker Bell said gently. “Just get back into the saddle again, as it were.”

Regina glanced out the window, her mind turning inward. That was the problem; she didn’t want to get back into the saddle with just anyone. Well, there was someone that had made her begin to hope that true love could happen again. Regina’s mind flashed back to long blonde hair flowing in the cool breeze, the smell of that red leather jacket and those sad green eyes trying desperately not to cry, not wanting to leave. It was then Regina had known, without a doubt.

She was in love with the Saviour.

Regina closed her eyes, feeling the hot sting of tears threatening again. She had done what needed to be done. She had saved those that were most dear to her, she had saved her family. Regina had poured all her precious memories and deepest love into her spell, stirred liberally with her hopes and dreams for their lost future and given her family the happiest ever after she could conceive of. One that didn’t include her.

After all, villains don’t get happy endings, do they?

Regina felt the burn of anger flush through her at the thought, the frustration and pain swelling to a crescendo and churning her guts, a flare of dark magic tickling along her veins. And then, it fell away, like glowing cinders in the wind. Tinker Bell’s warm hand covered hers, and Regina opened her eyes, seeing nothing but calm, soothing compassion and genuine friendship there.

Regina let out a long breath and turned her attention back to the conversation. She could always decimate a small village later, if the need arose again.

“Robin is a very lovely man,” Regina began, shifting in her seat. She hated this. Hated the gaping hole in her heart where Henry had been, where Emma Swan had been making herself quite at home in. “I feel very comfortable around him in fact. I believe that a soul mate is someone that can understand you and complete you in a way, but does not have to be a lover. And with Robin, he has become a friend, but there is just no…” Regina waved her hand as she searched for the right word.

“Magic?” Tink supplied with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

“I was going to say spark,” Regina scowled and took another sip of her hot chocolate. “But it’s like talking to a brother. And I adore his son, Roland is as cute as a button, but every time I see him I think of… Henry at that age…” She swallowed hard and paused.

Tinker Bell looked away, the pain clear to see in her friend’s eyes and tone of voice. There was always so much going on behind those dark haunted eyes. Nothing was ever black and white where Regina was concerned. And so much for soul mates beating true love, damn it. She had hoped that Robin would snap Regina out of her funk, but it had only mildly distracted her. And she felt a little bad, foisting them on each other. After all, Robin was still mourning his wife too. 

”Besides, I am too busy with my research project anyway.” Regina finished her drink and glanced over the rim at her friend. She was so easily drawn into a new conversation, it wasn’t even a challenge.

Tink’s ears perked up. Regina didn’t talk about her secret project much, the only hint she had dropped was that it was by command of the Royal Council. 

“Well, don’t stop there. Spill it!”

***

This side of the castle was dark, the west wing not used very often as it still needed some repair. David quietly stepped down the hallway, the note clutched in his hand clear on where to meet. He knew it by memory anyway; it was where they had met several times before.

Guilt washed over him like a wave. It had to stop. There was so much riding on him, especially now with a baby on the way… 

David ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and sighed. There was no good way out of this that he could see. He paused outside the large oak door a moment before giving it a solid push and entering one of several unused rooms.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” A familiar voice drawled from the shadows. 

David turned at the sound, his eyes adjusting to the dark room, the lit fireplace on the far side of the room not throwing much light. The large bed in the middle of the room was very comfortable for two, and the clean sheets he regularly changed smelled of sunshine and warm summer days. David knew that voice intimately now as well. Flashes of the man’s body ran through his mind, the rough beard drawn against his skin, the feel of that damned cold hook dragging along places it shouldn’t be exploring. A shiver of arousal ran down his back.

“What’s the matter, mate?” Hook stepped forward, wearing a lopsided grin, soft dark leather trousers and not much else. His hand went to his belt, tugging it loose as he took another step closer to David. “See something you want?”

David stepped back, needing the distance from Killian in order to think clearly. He needed to do the right thing now. Hook’s lips quirked up into a roguish grin and David desperately wanted to kiss it from his mouth. 

Maybe just one last time together. Would it be so wrong?

David didn’t really care. He had long since quit asking how something so wrong could feel so right. 

“Yes, actually. I do.” David grinned and moved closer, his right hand gripping Hook’s belt, tugging it loose and yanking it from the leather trousers, while his other hand pulled the pirate in for a searing kiss, taking in the intoxicating scent of leather and something all Killian.

***

“Blue was so pissed that her wand had been stolen. Hook is lucky that he’s not missing another hand.” Tinker Bell gossiped. She hadn’t been able to draw much information from Regina about the special project, but it had led to discussion of recent troubles in the land. “I know she’s all about healing, restoring things back to good health, but I don’t trust her much after everything between us.”

Regina silently agreed with her friend. That fairy was more power hungry than anyone realized.

“Well, I can’t really complain. She fixed me up pretty quick after those idiots zapped me.” Regina plucked at her fingernail, grudgingly appreciative of Blue’s efforts to heal her. Relief from the migraine the damn thing had caused was certainly worth it.

Tink cocked an eyebrow in surprise. They had only talked briefly about it once or twice before, but the torture that Regina had endured at the hands of those humans had gone much deeper than most realized. She carefully thought about her next words, not sure how the other woman would react.

“You know, I wonder sometimes if Blue’s healing wand did more than just restore you to good health.” Tink took a sip of her tea and continued cautiously. “It was after that you really seemed to turn a corner about helping to save Storybrooke.”

Regina stared at the fairy, not moving. 

“Never mind,” Tink grimaced, mentally slapping herself for overstepping the boundaries. “It was just a thought.” 

“Well, if Blue did ‘heal’ more than just my body then I suppose I owe her one.” Regina finally said, not really liking the idea that yet something else in her life was out of her control, even her attempted redemption.

“Regina, don’t get me wrong. What I mean to say is that Blue may have started the healing process,” Tink said softly, not wanting to ruffle any further feathers. “But you have done all the work to rebuild yourself into who you want to be now. And I respect that. And so do a lot of other people out there. So maybe cut yourself a little slack.”

Regina simply glanced out the window once more.

***

“What, you’re breaking up with me? Again?” Killian said in disbelief, moving to a sitting position in the bed, running his fingers through his tousled hair. 

“No, I mean it this time.” David said earnestly.

Hook snorted and rolled his eyes. He loved David but the man changed his mind like a dirty shirt. It was the double-edged sword of having a decent bloke for a lover. Luckily Hook had no such compulsions and was satisfied, for now, with being the other man, although this dalliance had been turning more serious than first anticipated.

“Stealing Blue’s wand was the last straw, Killian. If something like it happens again, I won’t be able to save you.”

“I don’t need to be saved, Davey Boy.” Hook ducked his head though. He knew this was coming, that David wouldn’t understand his inner pirate, his need to be free and to do as he wished. He didn’t need David’s rules and regulation of this realm. What he needed was much more tangible, much more difficult to attain. Hook looked up and locked eyes. “I need you to love me.”

It was David’s turn to look away. 

“And there is my answer,” Hook’s heart sank. “True love my ass. You’ve been at it with me more than Snow since we’ve been back here, since she’s become pregnant. I’m fine for a quick roll in the hay, but not good enough to actually love.”

“Killia—“David began, reaching out to touch the other man’s smooth back. 

“No,” Hook moved quickly to his feet, grabbing his trousers from the floor where they had been yanked off and tugged them back on. “Don’t bother. You’ve made your choice painfully clear.”

“You know family means everything to me. I told you that from the very beginning,” David tried to explain, but even he knew they were excuses. It had been the wrong path from the very beginning and there was no one to blame but himself for being weak.

“See, I foolishly thought that I was your family now too.” Hook glared down at the one person who had been able to fill the gaping hole left by Milah’s death all those years ago. “I remember talking with you for hours when we returned here, the cracks in your marriage forming under the pressure of rebuilding the kingdom. The shepherd boy missing the freedom of the land, now stuck in board rooms making and enforcing rules. I thought we understood each other. And then the unexpected pregnancy, and suddenly you were trapped. And I was a sympathetic ear and a quickie in the stable.” Hook snorted in disgust. 

“That’s not what this is,” David sighed, his heart breaking. Why did he always have to do the right thing? “I have to consider Snow and the baby though, you must understand that, at least.”

“Of course I do, but don’t I matter too?” Hook paced at the end of the bed, arms waving. “My future doesn’t count for anything in the grand scheme of things? That damned crocodile was quite right; villains don’t get happy endings, do they?”

“Killian stop talking nonsense. This isn’t about good or evil,” David tried again to explain. “It’s about responsibilities and…and I made a mistake.”

Hook just stared at him in disbelief. David flushed, realizing too late how his words might hurt.

“Great. Now I’m your mistake. Thanks for that.” Hook grabbed his long leather jacket and slid it on, like an old familiar friend. He was a pirate and a thief, and that kind of life was all he could expect, including stealing a good woman’s husband this time around. So much for trying to fight the good fight. Hook turned to glare at his former lover, decision made. “Time for this villain to sail off into the sunset.”

“Wait,” David frowned, the thought of not even being able to see Killian was more painful than expected. “What?”

Hook just shook his head.

“Good bye, David. Enjoy your happily ever after. Someone around here should have one.” Hook took one last look at him before turning and quietly closing the door behind him as he left.

David threw himself back into the warmth of the bed, the scent of Killian surrounding him and had a sinking feeling that he had just made a horrible mistake.

“Damn it.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was so tempting.

Regina fingered the small glass vial and sighed softly. She had thought of it many times since their return to the Enchanted Forest, even had the vial to her lips at least twice, but stopped herself at the last moment. One sip and she would forget it all. It was a simple concoction; the hard part was actually having the guts to drink it. She stared at the glowing purple liquid within it, warm in her hand. She had conjured it up months ago and had been more than ready to offer it up as a valid option if the Royal Council had demanded she be banished, or worse. 

Instead, they had asked her to help. 

Well, Snow and Charming had asked for her help, to be specific. They had personally vouched for her and in turn swayed the Royal Council to stand down. It was agreed that what the Evil Queen had done was wrong, but that in light of Regina saving the community in the end, she would not be punished outright. Instead Snow and Charming agreed to continue to work with Regina, in a research and development capacity for the betterment of the kingdom. 

Secretly they all shared the desire to find a way to interact with their old realm in some capacity. To just check in with Emma and Henry to make sure they were safe. They didn’t even need to speak with them; they just wanted a glimpse of what they were doing. Beyond that, Snow and Charming had also received requests, from people that had expressed a desire to return to that realm. So they had asked for her help and Regina agreed. And so began her secret research project.

It didn’t make bearing the pain of losing her family any easier though. 

Regina had originally thought about tearing out her heart and just burying it somewhere, but that left her too vulnerable to her many enemies. It would be too dangerous for her should someone find it and use it against her. Besides, Regina had no desire to be like her mother. She didn’t want to limit her own future, one that might still allow her some form of happiness.

She had embraced the project, needing something to focus her days and nights on. There was a faint hope that Regina might yet see her family, even if only in passing. It was a tough assignment though and the ongoing failure of trying to find a way to Henry and Emma’s world was wearing her down. Every day was a roller coaster of emotions and it was becoming too much. Even her earlier brunch with Tink hadn’t helped break her mood. So here she was again, considering the merits of just swallowing the elixir and forgetting it all. Start all over again, a blank canvas. 

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” Snow said from the doorway, recognizing the smell of the potion from where she stood. She entered the lab and smiled gently at Regina’s scowl. “It has a terrible aftertaste as I recall.” The one Rumplestiltskin had made for her had been disgusting, but she too had been desperate to forget.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Regina huffed, slipping the small corked vial into her pocket and moving to the small seating area by the fireplace, taking her usual seat. Snow moved closer and eased her way down into the opposite chair.

“Right, and that’s not a forgetting potion in your pocket.” Snow cocked an eyebrow and smiled wider at Regina’s annoyed growl. Snow was glad that the truce that had been forged between them back in Neverland had stuck. Sadly it was the shared grief of missing family that had truly cemented their relationship. She had noticed Regina slink back into the castle after lunch time and could tell from the set of her shoulders that something wasn’t right. Snow had her bad days too, but with the promise of a new baby had taken the sharp edge off her grief of losing her daughter yet again. Regina didn’t have that fresh hope to temper the hard times though. She didn’t have anyone who really understood what this felt like, to lose her family. Well, just about no one. Sitting now in front of the crackling fireplace Snow almost couldn’t believe what she was about to say. 

“Someone wise once told me that love is the most powerful magic of all and that it creates happiness. And she was right…you were right.” Snow reached out and took Regina’s hand, squeezing it slightly, trying to silently give her support to her old nemesis. “Henry and Emma are too much a part of your life, of all our lives, to just forget them.”

“It’s just so hard,” Regina murmured, not moving away from Snow’s touch. She stared blindly into the flickering flames, not daring to look at the younger woman, afraid of what her eyes would reveal, even more afraid to divulge her true feelings about Snow’s daughter. It was all such a mess.

“I know it is,” Snow sighed, their fingers tangling together as they stared into the flickering flames. A part of her had feared a lapse to dark magic upon their return, that Regina would attempt to burn the pain from her heart in a searing blast of frustration and misplaced anger. But she hadn’t. Something had fundamentally changed in the Evil Queen, and Snow had no other explanation for it than Regina’s sacrifice had somehow healed her. 

Well, there was another explanation, but Snow didn’t really want to look too closely at it. How else could she explain what Regina had done for Emma or the look on her daughter’s face as they said good-bye to each other? Or the look on Regina’s face for that matter. There was only one explanation.

They loved each other.

Snow smiled softly, her hand moving over her belly in slow circles. She was no prude after all. She had watched her fair share of Xena back in the day, secretly wanting to be an Amazon princess herself. Little did she know her own princess lineage at the time. 

Snow wasn’t blind either, their whole time in Neverland she could see something growing and building between the two women. Emma and Regina were forging a family, Henry’s two mommies against the world. True, Snow wasn’t thrilled it was the Evil Queen that Emma seemed to want, but the heart wants what the heart wants. It seemed cruel, even to her, that the promise of love had been cut short before it had even really begun. It truly was a wonder that the Evil Queen had not returned when the curse had broken, instead Regina Mills had remained in control. Snow looked over now at the broken woman beside her, their eyes meeting and holding. 

“Just remember, you’re not alone this time.” Snow squeezed her hand gently. 

Regina inhaled sharply at the words, touched. She blinked back a tear and glanced down at their joined hands. Last time she had lost everything it had twisted her, and she had blamed and hurt anyone and everyone around her. Specifically Snow White had felt her wrath, and now here she was offering her support. It was time to make things right between them again. It was more than time. 

“There is a lot of anger and hurt between us, Snow. And I know we can’t change the past but I’d like to start fresh, if we can.” Regina glanced up at the startled dark eyes of her old nemesis. It was too late to go back to that young woman who had rescued a girl on a runaway horse, but maybe it wasn’t too late for both of them to move beyond the pain they’ve both inflicted. “I don’t expect either of us to forget what has happened, but maybe we can move forward together, for Emma and Henry’s sake and for our own.”

The fireplace crackled away in the stunned silence that hung in the air. Snow and Regina stared at each other a moment longer, savouring the moment.

“To family, in all its unusual forms,” Snow finally smiled and nodded, wiping at her suddenly teary eyes. Together they watched the flames flicker in the late afternoon, their children lost but a family forged all the same.

***

Sex and guilt.

Red Riding Hood could smell it on the air before she even saw the guilty look on his face. She merely cocked an eyebrow as Charming rounded the corner from an abandoned portion of the castle, nodded sheepishly in greeting before dashing off to who knows where. 

It wasn’t the first time she had caught the scent of Killian Jones on Charming either.

Red shook her head, bit her tongue, and headed down to the small sitting area that Snow had come to claim as her refuge. Snow had suggested dinner together on Tuesdays not long after their return to the Enchanted Forest and it had become a standing date. They had enjoyed discussing the re-imagined Granny’s Diner and sharing plans for when the baby would be born. She pushed open the door to the room, and paused, taking in the view of Snow on the couch.

She moved closer to the fire, and indulged in the rare pleasure of watching her friend sleep. Dark curls framed the small face and full red lips were slightly parted in slumber. Her loose robes fell around her but Red could easily make out the swell of her belly, Snow’s hand gently resting on top, mother and child at peace. It raised every protective instinct in her body. 

Which made whatever Charming was doing all the more puzzling. Red didn’t want to alarm Snow but she knew she should tell her about her suspicions of Charming sleeping around on her, but was reluctant to upset her friend before the baby arrived. 

A part of her was afraid that she would reveal too much to her perceptive friend. She had never told Snow much about that part of herself, the wild wolf lurking just beneath the surface, that part that mated for life. That summer that they travelled together had bonded Red to Snow, and she had fallen for the spunky brunette whether she had wanted to or not. Red didn’t have the courage to tell Snow how she felt, it was bad enough she turned into a wolf once a month. At the time Red had a hard enough time just dealing with who and what she was. She couldn’t even think of burdening Snow with it on top of it all. And then when Prince Charming arrived on the scene, Red knew she never stood a chance.

Now though, Red could see that Charming wasn’t all he seemed to be either. What happened to the magic of true love? The man was human after all, and seemed to be dallying where he shouldn’t be.

She should know, the path of love is rarely smooth.

Red watched Snow peacefully sleeping, and gently reached out to pull the small lap quilt a bit higher, so she wouldn’t catch a draft. The small happy smacking sound from Snow’s lips caused her to smile wider at how young and adorable the woman was. 

Red pulled back and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn’t stay here, and watch Snow and Charming raise a family together, living happily ever after. She didn’t fit in the Enchanted Forest either. No she needed to get back to the cursed realm and try to forget everything that she could never have. There had to be a way back to their old lives. 

Red brushed a strand off of Snow’s forehead before quietly settling down herself in the chair nearby. Their meal would be arriving soon; she would simply wait. If the opportunity presented itself to keep an eye on the woman she loved, then she would take it for as long as the fates allowed.


	4. Chapter 4

One single strand of hair hovered over the lip of the small glass vial, as Regina carefully manoeuvred it into place.

“Do you need more than one?” Snow asked from her increasingly familiar chair near the fireplace. Since their conversation a few weeks earlier she had been dropping in a bit more often. Besides, it was fascinating to watch the woman create her potions and spells.

Regina twitched, not used to having company while she worked, almost dropping the one strand she had. She brought over the candle and lit one end of it, blowing softly to get it to start burning.

“No, this will suffice. The spell simply calls for the ash of one strand.” Regina said not unkindly, focusing back on the task at hand.

Snow joined her by the full-length mirror, its intricate ironwork around the edges giving it a regal air. Regina poured the contents of the vial over the glass, watching as the liquid flowed down and covered the entire surface giving it a metallic purple hue.

“Fingers crossed,” Regina said nervously.

“Well, you know the old saying, seventeenth time is the charm.” Snow grinned back.

They both looked at the swirling purple mist growing in the mirror. Regina moved her hand before it, the mist following her motion. Slowly something began to form and take shape. It was another place and time, as the clothing of the people there and palm trees clearly indicated. There were no familiar faces however and no way to figure out where the mirror was showing them. The purple mist swirled again, their view of the other realm gone again.

“Damn!” Regina sighed, letting out a long slow breath and resisting the urge to throw the glass vial across the room. “It’s the same problem. I just can’t focus in on Henry and Emma. That could be anywhere.”

“Well, at least it came in clearer,” Snow said, sinking back down into her chair. “Rumplestiltskin himself had a hard time moving from realm to realm so we shouldn’t feel too discouraged.”

Regina plopped down in the other chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. There had to be a way to dial into another world on demand. She just needed more time to figure it out.

“Say, you don’t think there are any items still left behind in Rumplestiltskin’s castle that might help?” Snow suddenly asked.

Regina leaned forward. She should have thought of that herself. Robin had mentioned that the he had liberated some of the Dark One’s belongings to help his wife. Hope flared in her chest as she grinned back at Snow.

“I think it’s time we paid a visit to Belle.”

***

The black unicorn horn was surprisingly smooth and warm to the touch, welcoming and soothing, almost beckoning Regina to hold it. She could sense the unique wand’s power and age, all but vibrating within it. This had definitely been worth the effort to get it.

The visit to Rumplestiltskin’s castle, and Belle and Neal’s current home, had been very productive. Belle had smiled sadly as she toured Regina, Snow and Charming through what she called Mr. Gold’s Shop, several rooms deep in the bowels of the castle that held various relics and magical items that the Dark One had collected over the years. One case held a variety of wands, but it was the black wand made from a unicorn’s horn that had practically flown into Regina’s hand.

Belle smiled, adding that according to Rumplestiltskin’s notes this wand was meant to point the way to the user’s heart’s desire, or what they want most. She would gladly give the wand over to find Emma and Henry and bring them back home safely. She handed it over and Regina had felt the pulse of energy from it almost immediately and it felt like an extension of her own powers.

Even now, standing in her own lab, the wand seemed to demand Regina’s attention. It was as if it too was searching for something. Or someone.

“It’s very powerful,” Tinker Bell said quietly behind her. “And very old. I can feel its presence.”

“’Strong in the Force is this one,’” Neal said, his voice poorly mimicking Yoda from Star Wars. Belle looked at him like he was insane, not getting the movie reference, and Snow just rolled her eyes.

“Not now, Neal,” Regina said, her eyes growing cold with annoyance. “Let’s see what we can conjure up, shall we? I’ll try to focus the mirror portal...”

“ _’Do or do not. There is no try_ ,’” Neal said again in a warbled voice. He looked around the silent room. “Come on, it’s funny, you guys.”

Regina sighed, wondering yet again what Emma had ever seen in the man. She turned and once more focused her attention to the task ahead, the wand in her hand seeming to warm up a little more.

The mist in the full-length mirror seemed to swirl around faster, shifting and taking shape and then morphing into something different again. Soon something seemed to form in the center of the mirror. It was hard to make out, or perhaps it was simply nighttime where they were viewing, a simple living room coming into shape before them. Two very familiar people were sitting on a couch, happy and laughing together, the motion of a basketball game playing on the television set.

“It’s THEM!” Snow gasped, taking David’s hand, both of them moving closer to the mirror.

“There, can you hear what they are saying?” Regina asked, focusing all her energy and heart towards one thing, the love of her family so far away. The wand began to throb in her hand, pounding in time with her heartbeat.

“Yes,” Snow said, slipping a hand onto the brunette’s shoulder, silently offering comfort and strength. “Listen!”

***

“Homework done, Kid?” Emma asked, finally dropping down onto the sofa beside her son.

“Just about,” Henry muttered, tapping furiously on his laptop. His legs stretched out onto the coffee table. He was growing again; Emma smiled and clutched a throw pillow to her chest. She sighed, wishing she could share the thought with someone.

Emma knew something was missing from their lives, something had been for a long time, she just couldn’t figure out what. She had dated and tried to find someone to fill the void, but still here they were, just the two of them.

She glanced out the apartment window, taking in the twinkling New York skyline. The view was amazing and she still couldn’t believe her luck in finding this place at such a great price when Henry was still quite young. He had looked up at the apartment building and called it his castle. Emma looked back over at her growing boy. It wouldn’t be long before he was a man himself, looking for his own castle.

Henry finished shutting down his computer and slid it onto the coffee table, grabbing the remote as he did so.

“Knicks versus the Orlando Magic tonight,” Henry grinned, flipping stations until he found the right channel for the basketball game.

“The Magic don’t stand a chance,” Emma said, frowning slightly at her own words, something niggling at the back of her mind. “It never does.”

Henry glanced over at her, their eyes meeting, a shared feeling of something weird passing between them, like déjà vu but stronger. It happened every now and then, often followed with an eerie kind of shiver running down the spine. But the moment passed, like it always did and they turned their attention to the announcer introducing the players running onto the court.

***

“Damn it!” Regina hissed, her focus breaking. The portal closed, the purple mist swirling and hiding the image from view once more.

“You did it, Regina!” Snow wrapped the older woman in a hug, thrilled at seeing her family, even if for just a brief moment.

“Not long enough,” Regina sighed, disappointed in her lack of concentration, but appreciating the support. Snow squeezed her shoulder before turning back to David and the others gathered.

“They look well, don’t you think?” Snow smiled softly up at him, missing Emma so strongly again, now that they had seen her. Her daughter seemed real to her again as was the pain of having to abandon her.

“Yes, very good,” David smiled down at his wife; his eyes shining with unshed tears. She snuggled closer, each finding comfort in the other’s arms.

“Henry has grown,” Regina murmured softly to herself, staring into the still swirling depths of the mirror.

“He has, “Neal moved closer, nodding. His father might be dead, but his son was still alive, and for that he would be grateful. “It really was a great start, Regina.”

Regina straightened her shoulders. It was just that, a start. She was nowhere near done either. It was time to do what she always did, she would do what she was best at, plotting and planning and hard work.

“I’ll keep working on a way to communicate through this portal. We can see into other realms through a similar mirrored surface, this seemed to be one within Emma’s apartment. With luck I may be able to find a way to cross over into the other realm.” Regina smiled, ideas already falling into place on how to boost the wands power, and items that she could use to focus her thoughts on Emma and Henry.

“You mean we might be able to actually…” Snow couldn’t even finish the thought, not wanting to get her hopes up too high.

“Visit Emma and Henry?” Regina said, her eyes bright. “Yes, that’s my plan.”

***

The dream wasn’t always the same, when it came, but it was similar enough that Emma had begun to notice it. Mostly she remembered that the dream always featured a woman, a very attractive brunette, with dark mysterious eyes and a wicked smile. Emma was no prude, having thought of dallying now and then over the years with both men and women, but she had always seemed to settle for the easy and familiar comfort of dating men.

These vivid dreams she had been having however were beginning to make her wonder.

Strong yet well-manicured hands slid around Emma’s toned waist, slipping under the hem of her white ribbed tank top. Trimmed nails scratched ever so lightly, tickling along her ribs before tracing soft curves. Emma arched into the touch of cool hands on her breasts. She stood at her kitchen sink in the warm morning sunshine, somewhat trapped between her lover and the counter, hands sunk deep into hot soapy dish water.

“Hi there…” Emma tried to focus on her lover’s low voice as nimble fingers rolled over her tightening nipples, anchored by the solid warmth surrounding her. Her earlobe captured and sucked, she moaned. A teasing hand slid down her stomach and dipped inside her pyjama pants, fingertips traced along the soft skin above her short blonde curls.

“Miss me?” The moist whisper in Emma’s ear sent shivers down her back. Her hips rolled involuntarily as her body responded to the voice as much as the roaming hand that slid up and out of her bottoms.

“Always.” Emma groaned as she pulled her hands from the sink and started to turn, the need to see her tormentor overwhelming.

“Good.” The warm body skittered away chuckling softly as she went, and Emma noticed her mug of coffee was snatched from the kitchen counter. Sparkling brown eyes peered at her over the rim of the mug, as the brunette stole a sip of coffee. Dodging Emma’s quick towel snap at her butt, the older woman chuckled and plopped the mug back down.

Emma admired the toned abs peeking out from the t-shirt on the woman before her. The long white cotton shirt she was pulling on to help ward off the chill from their large home’s air conditioning clung to her sweat dampened body, flowing loose over top of the dark track pants. She had slipped off her running shoes at the door, sneaking in from her run and now stood barefoot smiling impishly at Emma. Even in her casual clothes the woman was put together nicely.

Emma dragged a hand though her shoulder length hair, pulling long blonde strands out of her eyes, trying to shake off the tendrils of lust still coursing through her body and moved to sit at the kitchen table. She had a nagging feeling something wasn’t quite right but couldn’t place what it was. She was sure it would come to her.

Soothing hands ran along Emma’s tense shoulder muscles distracting her thoughts. The sinewy brunette dropped into her waiting lap and ran her fingers through the long blonde hair, before leaning in to capture a smiling mouth.

Emma felt something warm and familiar tickling along her veins, sparking across her skin. Pulling back she glanced down, watching as a purple mist seemed to swirl and dance around them. It clung to her tank top and crawled along the white cotton shirt covering the other woman. Soon though, the mist changed, turning into something dark and sticky, the white shirt now appearing slashed and hanging in shreds, crimson wounds oozing below. Emma stared hard at her own hand, now buried wrist deep in the other woman’s chest, before carefully pulling out her still beating heart.

“What? What have you done?” Emma’s world twisted as she desperately tried to understand what was happening. Struggling to catch her breath, stomach churning in panic, she eased the woman to the ground, the dark sad eyes fluttering shut. The warm heart clutched in her hand beat in time to her own heart thundering in her own chest. She glanced down at the beautiful woman, knowing that there was something she desperately needed to remember, hovering on the tip of her tongue.

“Emma,” The woman’s eyes blinked open and she looked up at her with dark haunted eyes. “I saw what needed to be done.” The brunette sat up and smiled at her, mere inches from each other. Emma noted the golden flecks hidden in her eyes, sparkling almost. “I give to you good memories.”

The woman reached out, cupping Emma’s cheek, before moving to claim her lips. Emma reared, and sat up abruptly, staring blindly into the darkness of her bedroom, a single name falling from her lips.

“Regina!” Emma gasped. Sliding a hand through her disheveled hair, she closed her eyes and released a slow, calming breath. She flung herself back down onto her bed, more exhausted then when she started.

“Fuck.”

It was going to be a long night.

***

“Look lively, lads,” Hook called out to his crew. It was on days like this he sorely missed Smee, and while many of his original crew had opted to stay in the Enchanted Forest, there were many of the older Lost Boys who had signed on for a new adventure.

Hook glanced up as the main sail began to unfurl. Taking the Blue Fairy’s wand had been tricky but exactly what was needed to return the Pegasus sail to its former glory. He was so glad that he had thought to save a small burnt fragment of the original sail, and with the healing power of Blue’s wand he had easily been able to regenerate it.

His half formed plan to run away with David to another realm and live out their lives together was an old dream now. There might still be a way though, if Hook could find what was needed. He had time, returning to his homeland to look for something that he hadn’t thought about in years.

Hook pulled out an old weathered piece of parchment from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Carefully he unrolled it, taking a moment to put it to his nose and inhale. Some days he could still smell a hint of Milah’s perfume clinging to the old paper.

He smiled, remembering how excited she had been to come across the map during their adventures together. They had talked about the legend of the Templar Knights and their lost fortune. How they would be able to retire together on some small island. His dear Milah had died not two weeks after acquiring the map and with her death had gone any ambition to retrieve the treasure.

Until now.

Hook squinted at the roughly drawn treasure map, remembering the hours it had taken him to transcribe the ancient Latin. Researching the legends in old books he had collected over the years and stored in his cabin below deck. Legends that speak of the Templar’s Sword, a powerful artifact rumoured to open the gates of heaven and give the wielder of the sword his heart’s desire.

He pulled out a second scroll, almost identical to the first and smiled. Milah was gone and with her had gone their dreams of a life of love and fortune. David was gone now too, passed over for his duty to his family. He almost loved David more for it.

If it didn’t hurt so damn much.

Only cure for that was to find that damn sword and get his heart’s desire. Hook glanced up at the restored Pegasus sail, snapping and fluttering in the predawn breeze. Out of the ashes had come hope. With any luck, Hook would get his happy ending after all.

But first they had a stop to make.


	5. Chapter 5

New York City was bustling as usual, even at this early hour. Emma’s arm slithered out from under her covers to slap at the alarm loudly announcing that it was 8:15 am. She rolled over to her back, the sounds of an old Lou Reed song now able to be heard from her favourite radio station. She’d been having that same old dream again, a mysterious dark haired beauty with sad brown eyes. Rolling out of bed, she started her day. It wasn’t long before breakfast was under way; Henry watering the plants before dropping down at the table.

“Ma, you forgot something,” Henry grinned up at her.

“Right, cinnamon.” Emma smiled back and grabbed the sprinkler and gave it to him. She smiled wider as he poured some on his hot chocolate and tapped their mugs together with a clink before both taking a sip. A knock at the door startled both of them.

“Someone coming over?” Henry asked. It wasn’t unusual to have some of his mother’s co-workers drop by.

“No.” Emma frowned as the knocking was now turning into a loud pounding on their apartment door. She got up and flicked off the radio as she headed to the door. “Henry, wait here.”

Emma opened the door, a little surprised to find a scruffy man standing there, long leather jacket and something glinting at his side, what looked to be a silver crowbar or a hook. She swallowed hard, warning bells going off in her head.

“Swan! At last.” The strange man lurched forward, trying to enter the apartment.

“Whoa,” Emma’s hand blocked his movements, trying hard not to spook the man. Who knew what he was capable of? “Do I know you?”

“Look, I need your help. Something’s happened, something terrible.” The man mumbled quickly. “Your family is in trouble.”

Emma frowned. Ok, dangerous intruder or just a garden variety New York wacko with a hero complex? Regardless it didn’t bode well. Emma straightened her shoulders and prepared herself for anything, ready to defend her family if need be.

“My family’s right here. Who are you?” Emma ran through her limited options as the odd man rambled on.

“An old friend,” He tried again. “Look, I know you can’t remember me, but…I can make you.” He lunged, planting a kiss on Emma’s shocked mouth.

Emma moved quickly, her self-defence training taking over and she kicked him in the groin, shoving him back as he doubled over, gasping in pain.

“What the hell are you doing?” Emma hissed, trying to close the door. “Get lost before I really hurt you.”

“It was a long shot, but I had to try,” The man glanced up at her, panting through the pain. “I was hoping you felt as I did.”

“The only thing you’re going to feel is handcuffs when I call the cops.” Emma stepped back and shook her head, hoping the threat would deter him from further confrontation.

“Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me. You have to remem—“He began to ramble on again.

Emma slammed the apartment door in his face, not bothering to hear him out.

“Who was that?” Henry asked from the table, frowning.

“Some crazy guy,” Emma smiled brightly, not wanting to worry the boy. “I got rid of him though. Someone must have left the door open downstairs. Come on let’s eat before our breakfast gets cold.” She walked back to the table trying to shake the bad feeling still lingering.

A loud crash made Emma jump, their apartment door splintered the frame as it was forced open, a group of similarly scruffy young men tumbling in behind. Emma scrambled to the kitchen counter, knowing that she was too far from her cell phone to call 911, but close enough to the block of knives to grab a weapon to defend herself and Henry.

“Mom, look out!” Henry called out, as two of the bigger men lurched after her. He squawked as he was suddenly tackled to the ground and wrestled into submission, a gag quickly inserted.

“I tried to do this the easy way,” Captain Hook stepped into the small apartment, watching as Henry was easily tied up and gagged. “But you haven’t left me much choice, Miss Swan.”

Emma didn’t have time to respond as the two burly men chased her, lunging to keep her from the knives. One got her foot on his way to the floor, his hands tangled around her ankles tripping her. She landed hard, smacking her head on the floor, slightly stunning her. She was roughly yanked to her feet, as the two henchmen held her tight, one stuffing a rag into her mouth, before throwing a burlap sack over her head.

“Easy with the boy.” Hook called out, as Henry was carted out over the shoulder of one of his crew, already bundled up and being carried out the door towards the elevator. “I want them in one piece.”

“Captain Hook, sir.” A thin young man dashed up, a duffle bag stuffed with clothing for both of his captives. The sleeve of a very familiar red leather jacket poked out of the top of the bag, which was quickly shoved down deeper. “I’ve got their gear as ordered.”

“Good man, Slightly.” Hook grinned at the suddenly beaming former Lost Boy. “Time to head back to _The Jolly Roger_. I have just one more thing to take care of first.”

Hook smiled as Slightly and the rest of his men scattered out of the disheveled apartment, nodding as he surveyed the damage. Anyone looking at the place would know something was amiss. He slipped a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his leather duster, a bold red X marked at the center of the roughly drawn map plain for all to see. Next Hook yanked a carving knife from the wood block, before stabbing through the map and deep into the countertop.

“If I can’t have my happy ending, then neither will any of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Out of my way, fools.” Regina rushed through the hallway, moving guards out of her way with a wave of her hand and a pulse of magic. She had to get to the Council Room now. She promised not to just appear and disappear with magic, but there was no reason not to use a little blast to clear her way to the meeting room. “At last.”

The Royal Council looked up as the doors to the meeting room burst open, several members getting to their feet as Regina swooped into the room. Old habits died hard where the Evil Queen was concerned.

“Regina, what’s wrong?” Snow asked, very concerned by the look on the woman’s face.

“It’s Hook,” Regina glared at the few guards attempting to stop her progress and dispatched them with a flick of her wrist. 

“What has he done now?” David asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. The morning had been going so well.

“He’s taken Emma and Henry.” Regina all but growled. The room fell silent, shocked.

“What?” Snow and David broke the silence, both speaking at the same time. The room seemed to burst suddenly into several different conversations and Regina had to speak up over the din to be heard.

“I was working on our project, fine tuning the focus on their apartment,” Regina glossed over the part where she enjoyed watching and being with her family at meal times. It was the best time to catch up on what was happening in their lives. “I had just looked in, when I saw Hook racing out of their apartment. The place had been tossed and Emma and Henry were nowhere to be seen. On the counter was a kitchen knife stuck into a map.” Regina turned to meet Snow’s gaze and smiled. “I was able to open and maintain the integrity of a small portal long enough to reach through and pull it into our realm.” Regina held up the piece of paper for all to see.

The paper had been folded several times and there was a coffee stain on one corner. There was a clearly hand drawn map covering the surface of it. There appeared to be images on it, rough drawn outlines of islands. Along the bottom edge was odd writing and in the middle was a red X marked on it. 

“Is that a treasure map?” Snow asked, intrigued as Regina handed it to her for closer inspection.

“Or a map to where Hook is keeping Emma and Henry.” David said quietly, guilt washing over him in a wave. If anything happened to them, he would never be able to live with himself. He needed to find his family and stop Hook from doing something they would both regret.

“What is that man up to now?” Snow shook her head, not able to fathom what could have pushed the pirate to such lengths. She passed the map around the Council table. Beside her, Red crossed her arms and stared hard at Charming, sure that he had something to do with this mess.

“We must send out a rescue party,” Jiminy Cricket said from his spot on the Council table. “It seems that we have a way to find them in another realm, correct?”

“Yes, I believe so,” Regina stepped forward again, glancing at Snow briefly before continuing. “Operation Return to Storybrooke has advanced since our last formal report to the Council. I have been able to open small portals so far but I do believe that I will be able to open a larger portal which will allow us to step through to other realms. It might be a bit risky though.” Not that it would stop her from crossing over, if it meant getting her family back. 

“I’ll assemble a team of our best royal guards,” David said, his mind still spinning. What was Hook doing? It was obviously meant to hurt him or taunt him into action. This was so not going to end well. Sighing, David turned his attention to his task at hand and dashed out of the room, calling out to his men as he went.

“You must stay here, Snow. It’s not safe for you and the baby.” Red reached out, gently touching Snow’s arm, silently terrified the woman would go anyway. She knew that just sitting at home waiting was not going to sit well.

“She’s right, it’s too dangerous, Snow.” Regina turned, speaking quietly, and surprisingly agreed with Red.

“Fine.” Snow sighed, knowing that she would not win this battle. She had more than herself to worry about. “Red, if I can’t go, then I need you to go in my place.”

“Of course.” Red’s eyebrows shot up, honoured to have been chosen. Snow grabbed her hand still on her arm and squeezed.

“I knew I could count on you,” Snow said smiling softly. “We need to get word to Neal as well. He will want to join the rescue party.” Red nodded and stood to go personally.

“Thank you, Regina.” Snow moved closer to speak privately with the older woman. “Don’t worry, Killian won’t hurt them. He’s up to something; I’m just not sure what.”

“We’ll see,” Regina frowned. One thing was certain; if Hook hurt a hair on either of their heads, there would be hell to pay. She would see to it personally.

***

Emma blinked as the burlap sack was yanked from her head and she tried to focus in the bright light of the cabin. Sunlight streamed in from a small porthole, more than enough for her to take in the space they were now being kept in. A small bunk was to one side with a few shelves of old looking books and sundry knick-knacks, nothing that she would be able to use as a weapon or to help them escape. Standing by the door with his arms crossed was the young sailor from their apartment, the one the Captain had called Slightly. 

“Get dressed, ma’am. Henry too. The Captain wants to speak with you.” The thin young man with shaggy hair said gruffly, puffing his chest out to look bigger but stepping outside to give them some privacy. The kid was also trying to look older, Emma realized, frowning. What kind of kinky pedophile was this Captain? She glanced over at her son, growing more concerned for his safety.

“Where are we, Ma?” Henry asked, quickly tugging on the jeans he found in the duffle bag she now noticed sitting at their feet.

“I’m not sure, Henry.” Emma zipped up her jeans and pulled on her socks. At least the man had the decency to bring them some clothes. When pulled from the van that had transported them to the docks, the stench of the Hudson River and the slight lurching beneath her feet had meant they were on a boat. Beyond those clues though, she had no idea where they were being taken or for what reason. With any luck her co-workers would notice she was missing and someone would come looking for them. Until then however, they were on their own.

“I don’t remember you wearing this before,” Henry yanked out a short jacket and looked at it strangely, his face scrunching up as he tried to think. The red leather was butter soft and slightly weathered from obvious wear, the faint scent of Emma clinging to it. 

Emma shrugged and reached for it. It had been stuck in the back of her closet for months but she hadn’t the heart to get rid of it for some reason. She slid it on, the leather feeling like a second skin, the warm leather scent tickling her nose, as familiar to her as coming home. 

Very strange. 

“Come on, Kid,” Emma shook off the weird feeling of déjà vu. “Let’s get off this boat and find our way back home.”

They were quickly escorted up to the main deck, Emma glancing up the main mast of the tall ship. Escape might be trickier that she first thought. She glanced out over the guardrail, surprised to find that they were not on water at all. 

“What the hell?” Emma gasped, not believing her eyes. 

The ship was flying through the air!

“Mom, look.” Henry tugged at Emma’s arm, pointing up at the sails billowing high above them. The main sail appeared to be made of feathers, fluttering in the strong wind that was carrying them across the sky. 

Emma rubbed at her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. Surely there had to be a logical explanation. Slightly gave her a shove, moving them further along the deck. Emma glared at the young man before turning to see the supposed captain standing beside his helmsman, looking very pleased with himself.

“Ah, Emma. Henry. So glad you could join us, we’re just about to land.” The captain smiled kindly at them. “I don’t mean to hurt you. Either of you.” The man locked eyes with Henry, hoping that the boy realized he was telling the truth. Henry just moved closer to his mother.

“Where are we, and who the hell are you? And what is with the flying ship?” Emma growled. She’s about had enough of this weird fantasy and wanted answers. Now.

“Oh, right. I suppose introductions are in order. I am Captain Killian Jones, but most people know me as Captain Hook.” The man raised his left arm and wiggled the silver hook that was somehow attached to the end of it.

Emma and Henry exchanged looks and then glanced back at the clearly deranged man. 

“As in, the Disney cartoon?” Emma said carefully, not sure how dangerous confronting the man with reality would be.

“What is this Disney?” Hook asked, frowning.

Henry and Emma exchanged another disbelieving look. Was the man from another planet?

“Land ho, Cap’n!” A booming voice called out from above in the crow’s nest. “Pirate’s Cove dead ahead.”

“Thank you, Cubby!” Hook called back, before turning his attention back to his guests. “I’m sorry for having to resort to this messy kidnapping business, but knowing your father as I do, he will be along shortly to try to rescue you.”

“Ok, enough with the family crap,” Emma snapped. Although she couldn’t explain the flying ship, for the moment anyway, she’d about had enough with the rest of the shenanigans going on too. “I told you at my apartment and I’m telling you now, it’s just the Kid and me. And that’s all the family we need.”

“Hm, still as stubborn and as eloquent as ever, I see,” Killian muttered tapping his hook against his chin. This was going to take longer than he had anticipated and they were almost arriving at the port. Hook glanced over at a few of his crew and nodded. “As much as I would love to explain it all to you now, it may take some time. It would be safer for all if you and the lad head back below deck, at least until we land and have more time to discuss things further.”

Two burly men stepped up behind them as Hook spoke; Emma had been keeping track of them out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened at the small blade tucked into the one man’s belt. Emma smiled at the opportunity and pretended to stumble backwards, falling into the large man behind her, surprising him.

“Hey, watch it!” Emma growled, fumbling and wrestling around the man’s girth, struggling as he grabbed her arms to hold her tight. She wriggled more for show, as she snatched the knife from his belt and slipped it up her sleeve, quickly hidden from view.

“Enough, take them below.” Hook shook his head as his men took his guests back down to their cabin. Every plan had a downside, he just hoped that kidnapping Emma and Henry wasn’t going to be more trouble than they were worth. “Batten down the hatches men, we will be setting down shortly.” He called out to his crew, who were already scurrying to prepare for the normally bumpy landing. 

“Next stop Pirate’s Cove,” Slightly elbowed Henry as they walked, grinning widely. “I’ve never been there. With luck Captain Hook will let us explore the market place when we go out for more supplies.” Henry nodded back before exchanging glances with his mother.

Emma simply smiled back before the hulking sailor behind her shoved her forward. This Pirate’s Cove sounded like just the place to find some much needed help. 

Once she figured out how to get them off the ship.

***

“Let’s go people, time’s a wasting.” Leroy grumped as he tightened his belt and tugged down on his hat, more than ready to get the show on the road. 

The secret lab that Regina had been working out of had never had so many people crammed inside. The Royal Council and the six handpicked Royal Guards stood near the fireplace while Snow and Charming waited anxiously behind Regina. Belle, Neal, Red and several dwarves stood closer to the door, all of them ready to go, once the portal was opened.

Time was passing quickly, Regina couldn’t have agreed more with the small man. It was up to her now to get the rescue team there in time to save her family. She swallowed hard at the thought. Of all the military and political campaigns that she had plotted and enacted over the years, this one hit closest to home, the stakes higher. There was no room for error. She glanced up and met Snow White’s calm, reassuring gaze. She believed in her, Regina could see it lurking in the depths of her eyes. Her nerves settled with that knowledge and with a confident nod, she turned to the mirror and began to concentrate.

The black wand felt heavy in Regina’s hand, slowly growing warmer as she began to focus her energy on the full-length mirror in the middle of her lab. Inside the mirror a purple mist began to swirl around.

“I’m sure it would be okay if I went,” Snow murmured beneath her breath, annoyed and frustrated that she would be left behind. She turned to find Red standing beside her, her head cocked to one side and giving her the look that Snow knew well by now. She smiled and sighed. “Ok, fine. That’s dirty pool with the eyes, Red.”

Red smiled as they watched David and Neal running over their strategy one last time. The guards were all busily checking their weapons and even the dwarves were discussing new tactics together. It was almost time to go, once the portal was created and safe to travel through. Red glanced over at her suddenly fidgeting friend.

“I’ll watch over David for you, don’t worry.” Red said softly. She would do anything to spare Snow White any pain, if at all possible. She glanced down as Snow’s hand dropped and their fingers tangled, holding her hand tight. 

“Keep my family safe.” Snow whispered, gripping her hand tighter. Red inhaled sharply at the fear filling the air, her pupils bleeding into pale wolf eyes, as her inner warrior rose. She would do whatever was necessary.

“I swear it.”


	7. Chapter 7

It had been easier than Emma had expected to sneak off of _The Jolly Roger_. Once she had picked the lock on the door to their cabin with the lifted knife, it had been easy to overpower the young man watching their door and sneak out to the deck. Carefully she had helped Henry to crawl down the rope netting to the dock and once there they had quickly followed the crowd into the local market place.

“Ma, can we stop for a minute,” Henry asked, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

“Sorry, Henry,” Emma said, ducking behind a tent flap for a vendor selling leather goods. “I was caught up in trying to get our bearings.”

“Do you think that crazy Captain Hook dude will be able to find us?” Henry straightened and glanced around, trying to see anyone familiar out to get them.

“Not if I can help it. We just need to find a phone around here or a police station and I’m sure we will be able to get back home before you know it.” Emma looked around, surprised at how primitive the busy port actually seemed to be. There must be a tall ship regatta going on in town or something, but there didn’t seem to be any yachts or motorboats anywhere to be seen. This whole thing was weird, beyond the flying ship even.

“Crap!” Henry yelped, leaning back into the shadows.

“What?” Emma turned around to see if she could see what had startled her son. It was Hook, coming quickly in their direction with a few of his men. By the dark look on his face, he clearly was aware that they were missing. “Oh, crap! Come on, we don’t have much time.”

Emma grabbed Henry’s arm and pulled him quickly down a small side alley, watching as a burly man staggered out from a doorway halfway down. Loud talking and music could be heard briefly as the door opened and closed. The battered sign above the door called the place The Old Nick and deciding that this was their best chance to disappear from Hook’s men, she yanked the door open and pulled Henry inside.

It wasn’t the worst dive Emma had ever had the misfortune to enter, but it was pretty close.

“Stay behind me and don’t talk to anyone,” Emma said, cocking an eyebrow to make her point. Henry was well known for talking to strangers, even from a young age.

“Mother! I’m not two!” Henry grumbled, rolling his eyes. He knew better than that. A table to their right suddenly cleared as an amorous couple made their way towards a stairway, the bartender sliding a key across the bar top to the man. Emma quickly sat, claiming the table, and waved Henry down to join her.

“I doubt there is a waitress in this place,” Emma muttered. “You sit here while I order at the bar and see if I can find out where the local police station is located.”

Henry looked around the small pub, taking in the local flavour of the people and the place.

A man two tables away had watched the strangers come in, and was keeping an eye on the blonde at the bar chatting up the bar keep, One Eyed Pete. Something was definitely different about these two, beyond the funny clothing. He could almost feel the tingle of magic on the woman and the boy… well, he had an old familiar soul. He nodded to himself and stood, hobbling forward on his peg leg, a crutch tucked under his arm as he made his way to the boy sitting alone at the table.

“This seat taken, boy?” The gruff man asked, plopping himself down before Henry had a chance to speak.

“Well, actually…” Henry sputtered, looking over to his mother who was clearly deep in a confusing conversation with the bartender if her furrowed brow and waving hands were any indication.

“Thanks, I just need to rest a moment. The old leg ain’t what she used ta be.” The man patted his bad leg, sticking out the peg to make his point. Henry tried not to stare at the wooden leg and glanced up into the old man’s eyes.

“Um, sure. I guess.” Henry straightened his shoulders, determined to handle this without his mother’s help. “I’m Henry.”

“Cap’n John Silver, at yer service.”

“You’re Long John Silver?” Henry sputtered, his eyes growing wide. This whole thing was crazy and getting more so by the minute. Maybe he was stuck in some weird dream, safe in his bed at home.

“Aye, heard tell of me have yah? Not surprised.” Silver nodded. “I’ve been keeping a low profile here in Pirate’s Cove till things settle down a bit. My wife keeps harping at me to settle down, but I’ve got a few more adventures to get out of my soul first.” Silver laughed outright at that, pleased when Henry awkwardly joined in.

“Who’s your friend, Henry?” An ominous voice said from behind Silver. Henry’s face lit up, never so happy to see his mother.

“Ma, this is Captain Long John Silver,” Henry cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes. Of course it was. After the most annoying conversation with the bartender, she was coming to realize that they were not anywhere near home. The man had never heard of a telephone and the beauty of Pirate’s Cove was that there were no police here. At all.

“Captain Silver,” Emma said politely, trying and failing to remember her high school English report of Treasure Island. “Emma Swan. So, let me guess, you’re a pirate too?”

“Oh, far from it, Miss Swan.” Silver leaned back in his chair, looking suitably offended, but with a twinkle in his eye. “Sure, I do a bit of this and a bit of that here in the black market. But it’s all on the up and up these days. Mrs. Silver would have me tarred and feathered if I slipped back into that life again.”

“In that case, perhaps you can help us,” Emma grabbed a chair from the next table and sat with the man and her son. Who knew what information the wiley old man might be able to give them.

“At yer service, if within my powers.” Silver said smoothly.

As the conversation turned to finding passage back to America, Henry tuned out and took the opportunity to look around the dingy space from their relatively quiet corner of the bar. The place was mostly full, several tables around the room having card games under way, others were eating, but the majority of the patrons were just drinking. There was a long bar to the right, mirror along the wall behind the shelves of bottles so that Pete could keep an eye on his less trustworthy customers when he turned to pour a drink. Across from the bar were several women lounging in a booth near the stairs, he glanced away from them quickly when one wiggled her fingers at him and giggled. Following the rickety staircase up and along the wall, over the booth area was a collection of painted portraits. Men mostly, some women, all posed in their pirate finery and trying to look menacing.

“Whoa, who are all those guys on the wall?” Henry asked, turning back to interrupt Long John Silver in mid negotiation.

“Ah, that is the Wall of Fame, lad. Some call it the Wall of Shame, as they were thieving pirates one and all. They are dark souls that have been claimed by Davey Jones’ locker. I’m on the upper row, second from the left.” Silver grinned, waving for a round of drinks from Pete.

“But you’re not dead.” Henry frowned.

“Aye, but it serves me well for many to think so.” Silver winked, sharing a grin with the boy.

Emma glanced up, looking for Silver’s image. Her gaze fell upon another portrait, a woman with dark flowing hair, black leather pants and matching thigh high boots. A white billowing cotton shirt peeked out of what looked like a deep purple velvet vest and long sleeved jacket. The white shirt beneath was open and revealed a very generous bust.

“Who is that woman?” Emma’s eyes widened as she recognized a familiar face. A face she’d only known from her dreams, or at least that’s what she had always thought.

“That, lass, is the Pirate Queen herself, Terror of the Seven Seas.” Long John Silver smiled warmly. “She was magnificent. Like a devil possessed was that woman, tore up the Caribbean for a good year striking fear into the hearts of friends and foe alike. The Royal Navy had her on their most wanted list but in the end it was at the hands of an old enemy that she perished. I saw the final battle as our ship tried to escape before we were noticed by either. Her ship sank, taken down by Ursula the Sea Witch. No hands survived that ship wreck.” Silver shook his head. “The sea bubbled for hours, a black ink stained the waters, and an eerie purple mist glowed over the spot for days.” He shivered at the memory.

Emma frowned, searching her memory. Funny, the woman from her dreams was certainly not what she would call a pirate. She seemed more like someone well educated and put together, living in a fancy house, more like a college professor or a lawyer. Maybe it was like reincarnation or something, for the face was certainly familiar. Emma shook her head and focused back on her conversation.

“Now back to hiring a ship to take you back to the New World.” Silver leaned forward in his chair, ready to get down to business.

“That’s New York,” Emma said with a smile.

“Right,” Silver nodded, not wanting to muddy the waters just yet before the deal was struck.

“Ma!” Henry said quickly as the door opened and two of Hook’s men entered, one of them that Slightly kid.

“Damn it,” Emma tried to duck but it was too late, they made her. The two men quickly ducked back out, likely to find Hook. “We have to go. Now.”

“Follow me,” Silver said, moving quickly to wind his way around tables, suddenly very spry with his wooden leg.

“Hey, I thought...” Henry started, but was quickly pulled behind and the three of them made their way to the back of the pub.

“Pete, we need a distraction. I’ll take care of the damages as usual,” Silver grinned at the man behind the bar who nodded.

Emma noticed a purple glow coming from the mirror behind the bar, and the reflection within seemed to be distorted almost misty. There were other faces forming in the reflection as well. She blinked and tried to focus on what she was seeing.

“Ma, come on!” Henry shouted from down the small hallway to the washrooms, Silver already disappearing out the door at the far end.

Emma shook her head and dashed down the hallway after her son, slamming the door behind her and shoving a wooden barrel up against it to block anyone else from easily following them.

***

“Get ready!” Regina called out, sweat forming on her brow as she concentrated with all her heart. The black wand in her hand practically hummed with power, glowing with purple energy. Inside the full length mirror images began to form.

“It’s working!” Tinker Bell breathed beside her.

Regina smiled as she saw the inside of a rundown bar begin to take shape, and two familiar shapes passing by. Henry disappeared but Emma stopped and stared back at them.

“It’s Emma!” Snow yelped. “Keep going, Regina. You’re almost there.”

The saw the blonde frown and blink, before she turned and also disappeared from view. At the same time the edges began to solidify, the misty fog clearing and a solid purple glow ringed the full-length mirror.

“Time to go, I’m not sure how long it will hold.” Regina said, locking her gaze with Snow White, a final silent promise passing between them and then she took the first step through the portal.

***

“ _The Old Nick_. Figures that Sheriff Swan would find a pub named after a jail,” Hook smirked and pushed the bar door open, his men right behind him. He let his eyesight adjust to the dim light inside and focused just in time to see a bottle flying for his head.

“Duck,” Hook yelled, dropping to a squat. The bottle hit one of his men square in the forehead, dropping him immediately, the bottle shattering on the floor. “Damn, one down already.”

It was as if a bell had been rung and all hell broke loose in the small bar.

Behind the bar, the purple glow grew brighter and Pete couldn’t believe his one good eye as a woman stepped through behind him and smiled brightly. He crossed himself and leapt over the bar, sure that Satan had something to do with it.

Regina chuckled to herself and stepped to the right as David stepped through behind her. Around them was pandemonium.

“It’s Hook!” David said as the pirate grabbed a chair and shattered it to kindling over the head of another patron. David leapt over the bar to join the fight as Red quickly stepped through the portal, followed almost immediately by Tinker Bell.

“Ah, good times I see,” Red said to Regina. “It reminds me of Friday nights at The Rabbit Hole. Oop, look out, incoming.” Both women ducked as a bottle came flying towards them, hit the bar counter and shattered into a million bits of glass raining over them.

“That was close,” Tink said, dusting shards from her jacket.

“Look out, pissed off dwarf coming through,” Leroy grumbled as he stepped from the portal. “This magic stuff is bullshit. Give me good old fashioned pixie dust any day.” Leroy’s eyes widened and he grabbed Tinker Bell, tackling her to the ground as a chair came flying over their heads.

Behind them was a loud crack and then the world seemed to shatter around them. Regina lowered the wand, the purple glow fading from it as the bar mirror broke and fell to the floor.

The portal was gone and with it their only way home.

***

“Whoa,” Neal covered his face with his arm as the mirror shattered before him in the lab, closing the portal just as he was about to step through. “That was close.”

“Neal!” Belle rushed forward, followed quickly by Snow White. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m okay,” Neal said, brushing bits of glass from his hair. “A few seconds later though and I’d have been killed by the closing portal.”

Snow stood among the remnants of the mirror, staring at it a moment as the reality of the situation sank in. There was no possibility of the rescue team coming home that way.

Her family was gone and she was alone.

Snow White felt the child within her kick, her hand moving to the spot on her swollen belly. She wasn’t alone. And her family was safe on the other side of the portal, with a job to do. David and Red were there together, watching each other’s back. Snow had seen Emma’s face and she knew Regina would find a way back to their realm, one way or another.

Snow straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin. She was the Queen after all, and her people still needed her. Belle appeared at her side, slipping her hand into the other woman’s, lending as much support as she could. Snow smiled and squeezed her hand back.

“To the Council Room, friends. There is work still to be done before my family comes home.”


	8. Chapter 8

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Grumpy yelled as he was thrown down onto the bar top. He closed his eyes and stuck his arms out to protect his face, as he was dragged along the counter, glasses and bottles shattering as they went, before he fell over the far end and landed onto the floor in a heap. 

Tinker Bell poked her head up from behind the bar and peered over the end of the bar, to find Leroy already dusting glass shards from his sleeves.

“You’re gonna pay for that, buster!” He tugged his cap down tighter over his head and lunged at the man who had just thrown him across the bar. 

Tink sank back down behind the bar, waiting for the ruckus in the bar to naturally come to its conclusion. She shrunk back as a body came flying over the bar, David landing half on top of her.

“Sorry.” David grinned at her before getting back to his feet and leaping back the same way he came over. He landed easily and waded back into the fray, making his way towards Hook. He grabbed the two men in front of him and thumped their heads together, knocking them unconscious before stepping over them and coming face to face with his former lover.

“David, what a pleasant surprise,” Hook straightened and smiled, his eyes widening suddenly. “Behind you, love.”

David turned just in time, ducking as a chair was swung at his head. Red knocked the legs out from under the man, dropping him to the ground and easily taking him out of the picture. David nodded his thanks and turned back to Hook.

“Thanks,” David said. “We need to talk, Killian. Let’s stop this now, it’s not too late.”

Hook paused, and then slowly nodded. 

“Truce?” David said, putting his hands up. Hook smiled and took a step closer. David let out a soft sigh of relief. If he could get Emma and Henry back safe and sound, the rest of this whole mess could still be—

A bottle shattered across the side of his head. David dropped to his knees, his head ringing, Hook stood before him 

“You cheated!” David growled, rubbing the back of his head, the world growing dim as he lost his balance and fell forward slightly.

”Hello? Pirate.” Hook cocked an eyebrow and grinned. He hadn’t felt this alive in a long time. There was nothing that truly compared to a pirate’s life in the Enchanted Forest, and maybe that had been part of the problem. “Until we meet again.” Hook saluted and headed for the door, waving to his men to follow.

The last thing David saw as the darkness claimed him was Killian dashing out of the bar.

***  
The problem with being one of the good guys was feeling obligated to help clear the mess after the battle was done.

Tink sighed, tossing a table leg onto the pile of destroyed furniture in the corner of the small bar. With it out of her way, she continued to sweep up the glass and smaller debris scattered across the floor. She glanced up to where David was still laying, moved to a booth by Red and Grumpy, and who was now being tended to by a bevy of attractive ladies. She grinned as Red continuously slapped away roving hands from David’s unconscious form.

One of the women in the booth caught her eye and winked, wiggling her fingers at her. Swallowing hard, Tink nodded back, not wanting to be rude, and then glanced up to avoid any further eye contact. That’s when she noticed all the portraits on the wall. Her eyes widened as she noticed a very familiar face and cleavage displayed up there.

“Why Regina, I think you have some explaining to do.” Tink grinned and handed her broom to a grumbling Leroy and made her way over to the bar, elbowing her brooding friend who was sitting there. Regina had been trying to figure out where Emma and Henry had disappeared to as the fight had raged on, but to no avail. She had been too late to pick up any trace, magical or otherwise.

“So spill it,” Tinker Bell nodded towards the wall of portraits. “You’ve been here before, haven’t you?” Regina glanced up at her gentle probing and sighed, nodding.

“It seems so long ago now. One wild summer, free on the high seas, sow some wild oats Rumplestiltskin had said.” Regina said with a soft smile. “I had become a bit obsessed with finding Snow White and even my father had suggested I take a vacation. So Rumple arranged it and timed my return to the Enchanted Forest so that it was as if I had never left. No one even missed me.” 

It had been such fun, sailing the seas without a care in the world. Want, take, have, it was the way this world worked. Regina understood that concept very well. She enjoyed her time here so much in fact she almost didn’t return. If it hadn’t been for that pesky Ursula still being upset with her, who knows what might have happened. 

“Not much else to say,” Regina shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the portrait on the wall. It was quite flattering of her actually. She cocked her head to one side and smiled. “I do look good in the boots though.” 

Tink chuckled, not disagreeing. They both turned at the sound of a loud groan coming from the booth area. David seemed to be reviving, and not a moment too soon. The trail was already getting quite cold.

“Any luck tracing Emma or Hook?” Tink glanced back at Regina who just shook her head no.

“I did want to try something but we need David on his feet before we can get moving.” Regina sighed. She frowned and glanced back at Red who was literally trying to do just that with the dazed man. 

“Maybe we could start and check back with Red and Grumpy?” Tink turned back to Regina.

Regina considered that for a moment and then nodded, grabbing a small sack of flour that she had snagged from the bar’s small kitchen when the idea had first hit her. She grinned and headed for the back door of the bar. Tink scrambled to keep up as she followed her into the dingy alleyway.

Regina concentrated on the small sack of flour, waving the black wand over top of it and murmuring under her breath for a few moments before a pale purple glow came over it. 

“I think that just might do it,” Regina said grabbing a handful of the flour and tossing it up into the air where it seemed to hang like a small cloud. Then it began to shift slightly in the breeze before spreading out, like a line of purple glowing mist which led out of the small alleyway to a much busier street.

“It’s like pixie dust.” Tinker Bell said, hands on hips, impressed. Not many people got to see the former Evil Queen perform magic, and live to tell about it.

“Not exactly,” Regina said, moving to follow the trail. The flour was slowly falling to the ground, the purple glow disappearing once it hit the ground. “I’ve enchanted the flour to find Emma and Henry.”

“I see…” Tink frowned, not really understanding. Regina tried again as they came to the next street, the flour particles almost all landed by now. 

“There is magic in this realm as well, but it flows differently. It’s more voodoo or religious oriented and very relic or object based.” Regina tried to explain as best she could. “Essentially I can’t just wave my hand and bring Emma and Henry here to us. However, our black unicorn wand will definitely be useful in this land. I used it on the flour, enchanting it to find Emma and Henry, however while it is light and can float for a short period with help from my spell and the magic wand, it doesn’t last.” Regina grabbed another handful of flour and tossed it as far as she could into the air. Slowly it drifted down, definitely trailing off in the direction of the harbour.

“They went this way,” Tinker Bell grinned and started to follow the slowly falling flour. This might be easier than she had expected. Regina pulled up short as they followed the glowing flour down the street and out into a more open area, with a clear view of the harbour and the bay.

“Pirate’s Cove,” Regina breathed, taking in the sights and sounds around her before a wide smile crossed her face. She remembered this place well. Things just might be looking up. “We need to gather the others and get going. I think I might know just the person to help us get home.”

***

“This way, lass.” Long John Silver waved the blonde forward as he hopped out further into a bustling corner of the market place.

Emma glanced behind her one last time, making sure that they hadn’t been followed down this last alleyway. The twists and turns that the old man ahead of them had made had turned her around; she hoped that Hook’s men were also just as lost and that Silver knew what he was doing. 

“Hey, is that a flying carpet?” Henry asked pointing at a tent with a big sign boasting as much, with several rugs rolled to one side and a few hanging for display. Emma pushed him along, not wanting to waste any time. “I just thought maybe we can use it to get back home.”

“Henry, there are no such things as flying carpets,” Emma put her hand on his shoulder, to take the edge off her words. “Right?” Henry bit his lower lip and cocked his head, clearly unsure after everything they had already witnessed.

“Aye, Henry, your mother is right. That thief from Baghdad isn’t to be trusted, you’d just be throwing way your money.” Silver scratched his scruffy beard thinking. “Now Zameer, on the far side of the market, he might have a used rug that you could…”

“Silver,” Emma growled, interrupting the man. “Don’t help.”

Silver was wise enough to listen to the woman and shut up, and once again moved their small group through the crowd. As Emma walked beside him, and before long he began to speak once more.

“You know, maybe I shouldn’t mention it, but there is an artifact that I’ve heard of round these parts, Miss Swan, that might be able to help you.” Silver took a sharp left past some small cages filled with live chickens and continued at a decent pace, glancing around for any unwelcome faces. 

“All right, go on.” Emma ground out, checking over her shoulder to make sure Henry was still with them.

“There is a legend about a blade with great powers, called the Templar’s Sword. It has a ruby and pearl encrusted cross on the handle. It’s told to have magical powers and to be able to open the gates of heaven, if you believe in such things. Perhaps it can open a doorway to the place you need to go, as I’m not sure you and the boy are truly from around these parts, are yea?” The man glanced over at Emma, watching for her reaction.

“Templars?” Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache starting to threaten. Great, more weird mumbo jumbo; what was it with this place? Had they stumbled into some bizarre The Da Vinci Code based reality show and just didn’t know it? “As in those guys from the Crusades?” 

“More like Assassin’s Creed, Ma.” Henry grinned as he piped up from behind them, side stepping a runaway goat trotting past them.

“The Templars are not assassins, young man.” Silver stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at Henry, clearly offended. “They are a noble order of Knights from by-gone days, honour bound to the death in the glorious service of our Lord.”

“Ooo-kay,” Emma stepped between the two, trying to calm things down, to protect Henry just in case the man was some crackpot zealot in pirate’s clothing. “Sorry, there was no offence meant.”

Silver stilled and then nodded once, stepping back. Emma sighed; there was no need to make more enemies in this strange place after all. And they needed all the help she could get.

“So tell us more about this legend that you’ve heard, is there any truth to it?” Emma asked to be nice. To be honest she would sooner buy passage of some sort back to the mainland and get a flight home.

“Well, there are rumours of a map that I just might be able to get my hands on…” Silver grinned up at her, jovial once more. “For a small price of course.”

“Naturally. Everything comes with a price after all.” Emma said, crossing her arms, a niggling feeling twitching in her gut at something in the words. She frowned as Silver’s smile suddenly faded and his eyes widened. She turned to see what had spooked the man, her heart sinking as she realized what was going on too late. 

“Ah, Miss Swan, we meet again,” Hook stepped out of the shadows to their right and grinned at her. “Get them, men.”

Two huge men lumbered forward, quickly grabbing Henry and with a bit more of a struggle Emma as well. It wasn’t long and both had gags in their mouths, their hands tied behind their backs. During the pushing and shoving, Long John Silver quickly hopped away, scurrying into the late afternoon throng shopping around them and disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the black market.

“Never mind that one, take our guests back to The Jolly Roger. It’s time we were under way.” Hook sighed and shook his head, just glad to have his precious cargo back, safe and sound. His whole plan would be useless without his bait in good shape. 

And he couldn’t have that, could he?


	9. Chapter 9

“Are we there yet?” Tink grumped, pausing for the third time to remove a stone from her shoe. Regina didn’t bother to even respond, focusing instead on finding familiar landmarks. It was better this way, easier for all concerned to accomplish their mission. Eventually Regina and David decided that they should split the rescue group up, to cover ground faster.

Red, David and Leroy would follow the enchanted flour, hopefully to find where Emma and Henry had disappeared to. Between the flour and Red’s tracking abilities, it seemed like their best chance to locate them, if they were still anywhere in the vicinity.

Meanwhile, after revealing that she had been to this land before as the infamous Pirate Queen, and enduring Grumpy’s totally inappropriate leering at the portrait on the wall, Regina and Tinker Bell volunteered to see if they could locate an old acquaintance. With luck he would be able to help them find a way back to the Enchanted Forest.

“Are you sure this is the right part of town?” Tink asked, slipping her shoe back on. If the area around The Old Nick was run down, this part of the village was downright seedy.

“Yes, I’m sure. I remember that old burnt out church and cemetery at the top of the street.” Regina smiled, finally close to where they needed to be.

“Well, shiver me timbers.” A man said from the shadows, the tap-tap-tap of someone approaching easy to hear as he neared. “And speak of the devil. I thought you were dead.”

Long John Silver stepped out of the shadows and smiled warmly at his old friend.

“John, it’s been a long time, dear.” Regina smiled and stepped forward into the light so he could see her clearly. “How is your parrot?” She turned to Tinker Bell and nodded for her to join her. “A gorgeous but most disagreeable bird, she did seem to take to me. I called her Cora, it suited her.”

“Aye, Captain Flint is just fine; perhaps you will get a chance to see her again down at the docks.” Silver hobbled on down the street towards his own lodging, fumbling with his keys at one of the doors. He pushed open the door and ushered his guests into his humble home. “I coulda swore you went down with your ship, in that battle with that Sea Witch”

“Oh, well, Ursula’s bark always was worse than her bite, dear,” Regina responded, trying to down play the battle. She had been lucky to survive that, just able to contact Rumplestiltskin in time to escape with her life. “Although those tentacles of hers were a bit tricky to navigate. I took the opportunity to regroup, maybe settle down a little. However, I do need a crew to find some friends who have been taken.” She glanced down and then back up, meeting the man’s eyes deciding to reveal the truth. “They’re my family actually, John. Can you help us?”

Long John Silver blinked, sensing the importance of his old friend’s words and the trust she was bestowing on him. Honoured, he nodded once and started to realize that his adventure that afternoon just might have something to do with the Pirate Queen’s return.

“Huh, it wouldn’t be an intense young blonde with a red leather jacket and a boy about yea high.” Silver grinned, his hand set to exactly how tall Henry was.

“You’ve seen them then,” Tinker Bell jumped at the description of their friends.

“Aye, that scurvy dog Killian Jones took them from me down in the market. Just barely got away me self, but his thugs got your family again. He’s not improved much with time, has he?” Silver shook his head, disappointed in the man. Ever since his Milah had been killed, he hadn’t really been the same. He squinted down at his old friend. “I think I’ve got just what yer lookin’ for. Let me take you to the best ships I’ve got hidden away, that are in need of a new cap’n such as yourself.”

There was a tap at the door. Silver frowned and reached for his sword. The sun was setting and it was rare that anyone would be at his door.

“I think that might be my friends,” Regina said, not surprised to find Red standing there when Silver cracked the door open to see who it was. Silver waved in the rest of their group, David and Leroy bringing up the rear. There were brief introductions and then Red got right down to the point.

“We trailed them down to the docks; The Jolly Roger had already set sail and was beating its way out of the bay when we got down there. “

“Then we will need to follow them,” Regina said, looking at Long John Silver, who’s eyes widened happily.

“Have I got a ship for you!”

***

The moon slowly rose over the horizon as _The Jolly Roger_ dropped anchor for the night. The ship was moored off a small island, while the crew prepared for the next hazardous leg of their journey.

Hook looked up at the clear night sky, stars winking and twinkling high above. The next few days would be treacherous sailing through some of the most dangerous water in the Caribbean. It would be worth it though if the map was authentic.

“Captain, we are ship shape,” Smee made his way to the Captain’s side, tugging his red hat down lower as he went. “We lift anchor at dawn.”

“Thank you, Mr. Smee.” Hook mumbled, barely noticing as the man headed down to the galley for some grub. With nowhere to escape to, Hook had allowed Emma and Henry free run of the ship until further notice. They passed Smee and made their way with their bowls of stew to the guardrail.

Hook watched them from across the deck, Emma and Henry standing by the rail, talking together. He didn’t notice it much before, but now he could see David in the woman; the tilt of her head, the strong jaw, that unbending stubborn streak. His heart ached and for a moment he questioned what he was doing. There was no other choice though. He had to somehow make David see that he was serious, that he loved the man. He was willing to risk everything to cross realms, break rules and alter time if only David would stand at his side.

And if David didn’t see that after all of this, then Hook didn’t want to be around to survive it.

***

It had been a fairly long carriage ride to Silver’s hidden bay but it had been worth it. Several boats were moored there, crews bustling on the various ships and lanterns glowing everywhere, making the small dock area quite bright. The moon rising higher cast light on the area as well, making it easier for the weary group of travellers to see what ship options were available.

“Thar she be, ain’t she a beaut?” Silver grinned, pleased with himself. He would make a good profit today, of that he was sure. The question was just how much of a profit.

“It’s okay, I suppose,” Regina gave the ship he pointed at a quick once over and then shrugged.  
“I’ll need to raise some funds, but I’ll need a ship to do that.” She paused and cocked an eyebrow at the man, hoping he would take the hint otherwise this could be a stumbling block.

“Aye, I see your point, and I reckon that is fair,” Silver said, pondering. He knew the Pirate Queen would be good for it, but he also was taking a risk. “Instead of paying it outright, how about 50% of the bounty from the next three…” The pirate hesitated at the outraged look on the Queen’s face. “Er…the next two ships you raid.”

Regina huffed, but actually thought it was a good deal. She glanced over at the tall ship at the end of the dock, trying to take it in before she committed to anything. It seemed ship shape, but you never know.

“Well, let me see the ship first and then we can discuss the details.” The small group followed Silver down the long dock, passing sailors busily loading and unloading the several ships moored there. As they drew nearer, David and Tinker Bell grew more impressed, but they waited to see what Regina had to say. Red and Leroy brought up the rear, curious as Silver waved to some men to bring more lanterns so the potential new owners could get a good look at her.

Regina looked closer at the tall ship with an appraising eye. It looked as good as Silver had promised. However she also knew better that to trust just his word.

“The hull needs to be scraped,” Regina began, and she could see some wood rot on a few of the boards. Nothing a decent repair couldn’t fix though as she was well aware. The ship had three good masts, thick and strong, no cannon fire damage seemed evident. The guardrail was intact, the rigging seemed to be all there and the anchor didn’t seem to be too rusty. Along the rail stood a row of strong sailors, scruffy but healthy seeming, staring down at them all, curious of the small band of newcomers come to check the ship out so late in the day. Regina nodded, pleased with the merry band of cutthroats that would be at their disposal.

“Aye, a little rough around the edges but she will get you where you need to go.” Silver grinned, hobbling a little further down the dock, rattling off all the good points about the ship as they went. “And my she’s yar. I’d say she’s the fastest ship in these here parts.” Regina looked at the older man skeptically.

“As fast as your ship, Silver?” Red asked before Regina could speak, cocking an eyebrow at the man and feeling very much like they were dealing with a used car salesman. The ship smelled of wood and sweat, hemp rope and polish, below deck someone was cooking beef stew. She had a good feeling for the ship, for what it was worth.

“Faster, girlie. Much faster.” Silver’s eyes narrowed. He would have to remember to keep an eye on this one, she was a tricky customer.

The group came around to see the stern, with the ship’s name plain to see. Regina smiled, knowing in an instant that this was the right ship for them, and that this was meant to be.

“We’ll take it.” Regina said, smiling widely.

_The Saviour’s Torment_ was perfect and now it was all hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina stood at the bow of _The Saviour’s Torment_ watching the waves rush past, the wind blowing through her hair. She hadn’t felt this free in a very long time and it felt damn good. As soon as Long John Silver’s ship, _The Mark of Cain_ had disappeared over the horizon it had been as if they were the only ones in the universe.

The decision two days ago to split the group had been quite the heated debate, but finally agreed upon. Regina felt finding Henry and Emma was more important than trying to decipher the map Hook had left behind. David somehow knew Hook wouldn’t hurt his family and instead insisted on going with Silver to meet with an old friend who might be able to translate the writing on the copy of the map. Red had quickly volunteered to go along as back up. They would rendezvous back at Pirate’s Cove in two weeks’ time, unless their paths crossed before then.

Meanwhile, Regina, Tinker Bell and Grumpy would stay together on _The Saviour’s Torment_ and continue the search for Emma and Henry. Regina had used the black unicorn wand to enchant a brass compass found on board, but instead of pointing north, it would continuously point towards their lost family members.

The quartermaster had been spooked at first, the large man swearing at Regina in his mother tongue, but she had stared him down. Her legendary ruthless past had apparently already made the rounds with the crew, and the man backed down almost instantly.

Looking through the hold and what was still left in the Captain’s quarters, Regina and Tink had been able to find more clothing, while Leroy had settled in with the ship’s cook helping out in the galley and learning the ropes above deck as much as possible. Tink was cataloguing the contents of the ships hold, so they knew where they stood for supplies. And Regina had quickly shown her new crew that she ran a tight ship, booting three men off before they even left the dock.

Glancing out across the open ocean, Regina sighed enjoying the salt air in her lungs and the warm sunshine on her face. There was plenty of time to worry about her crew and getting the ship in good order. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the freedom. Tinker Bell’s light step on the wide planks drew her attention and she smiled at her friend who came bearing a much needed gift, a steaming mug of coffee.

Everything was always better with a mug of coffee.

“What do you say we see what she can do, shall we?” Regina took a sip of her drink and motioned Tinker Bell to follow her. A quick command to the quartermaster and the ship’s sails were snapping and popping in the sunshine, pushing the ship faster across the waves.

“She is fast,” Regina murmured to herself, pleased. Perhaps Silver hadn’t been laying it on as thick as she suspected.

“What’s that, another ship?” Tink squinted at the horizon, pointing to the west.

Regina pulled a brass spyglass from her belt and extended it to its fullest, staring hard at the ship headed their way.

“Spanish flag, sitting low in the water. She’s not moving very quickly either.” Regina snapped the telescope closed and smiled. “Looks like we have our first target.” She turned to one of her men on the lower deck. “Prepare to raise the skull and crossbones.” Regina next turned to the large man at the wheel, the smile on his face a pleasure to see as he anticipated her orders and began to turn the ship. “Quartermaster, plot a course to the west, best speed.”

“Aye, Captain!” The man called back, confirming her commands, the ship already moving. Regina nodded, the crew seeming to be as responsive as her new ship.

“Are you sure about this?” Tink asked, a little shocked at how her words had galvanized the men and the ship had exploded into a flurry of activity everywhere.

“Oh, come on. There is no better way to win over a crew of pirates, or members of the town council for that matter, than to pillage the wealthy and give to the poor.” Regina smiled and pointed to Tink and herself. “Namely us. Robin and his merry men would be so proud.”

Tink just cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“Besides, we have to pay for this ship somehow. Silver was kind to wait for his fee, but there is also the matter of my reputation to keep up.” Regina grinned wildly, more than ready for a little adventure.

The day was definitely looking up.

***

“So your friend lives alone on the island?” David asked, scanning the horizon for any hint of land. The large map he had studied below deck had no trace of said island, but Silver maintained it was there.

“Aye, he’s a bit of a hermit. Likes time to himself and the good Lord,” Silver leaned heavily on his crutch, easily steering the ship.

“Sounds lonely.” Red said, climbing the steps to the upper deck and handing David a spyglass.

“Aye, but he feels it’s how he must best serve.” Silver said, turning the wheel slightly to compensate for a strong wind suddenly gusting from the east.

“I’m going to go up to the crow’s nest and see if I spot land.” David grinned and hopped down to the main deck before trying to climb up the main sail mast.

“I’m sure my friend will help him find his family, if at all possible,” Silver said. “He seems a good man.”

“Yes, I suppose he is,” Red sighed, watching David scramble awkwardly up the mast, grasping at various rigging and pulling himself higher as he went.

“You don’t sound convinced,” Silver turned to look at her fully.

“He is my best friend’s husband, of course I think he is a good man,” Red said quickly, stuffing her hands into her pant’s pockets.

“I hear a ‘but’ in there,” Silver smiled and waited patiently.

Red said nothing, instead she watched as David finally pulled himself up into crows’ nest and pulled out his spyglass to scan ahead. Who wouldn’t love the man? He was good looking, responsible, tender and kind. If it weren’t for the sleeping around on your pregnant wife thing, he would be anyone’s ideal man. She felt the familiar rush of anger and frustration wash over her. If Snow were her partner there would be no way she would…

And there was the rub. Snow was very much not hers.

Red rubbed at the back of her neck and turned to meet Silver’s steady gaze, surprised at the man’s sudden sharp intake of breath. She closed her eyes, realizing that her inner wolf must be surfacing. It tended to slip out when she wasn’t vigilant with her strong emotions.

“What manner of beast are ye, girlie?” Silver asked, marvelling at the golden hue of the woman’s eyes. He had never seen such a thing in all his long travels.

“Werewolf,” Red said, standing straighter, refusing to be ashamed of who she was. Silver crossed himself but didn’t move away from her, which said a lot about the man.

“Well, that complicates things,” Silver glanced out over the restless ocean.

“You have no idea,” Red sighed and followed his gaze out to the far horizon. They stayed like that for a while in quiet contemplation, the creak of the masts and the slap of the waves hitting the hull filling the air.

“And like the wolves of the great white north, do you bond with your mate for life?” Silver finally spoke once more.

“Yes,” Red glanced back to meet the old man’s knowing eyes. “David’s wife.”

“I see.” Silver frowned.

“It was before they fell in love and married. Snow and I spent many months together, when I first found out about…my true nature. And by the time I figured it out, well she had already fallen for another.” Red turned away from his sad eyes, not wanting dwell on it and the pain that always came with it. “Her true love.”

Red glanced out at the horizon again, biting back her tears that were determined to well.

“Aw, lass. You are twice cursed.” Silver reached out and placed his hand on top of hers. Red was grateful for the quiet acceptance.

“So I stand guard, watching over her and her family.” There was nothing Red could do about it anyway, but try to survive and live with half a heart.

“Unrequited love,” Silver nodded, and slowly scratched his beard. “It sounds lonely.”

“It can be,” Red sighed, resigned to her fate. “But it’s how I can best serve her.”

***

It had been a long and busy few days as _The Jolly Roger_ had sailed a very roundabout route to their current destination. They finally dropped anchor in a protected bay of this small island in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by treacherous waters filled with sharks and stingrays, and a graveyard of shipwrecks stark reminders of those who could not find their way past.

Hook had navigated them expertly through the dangers; his map and sailing skill put to the test and passed with flying colours. And so now the ship sat in the relative safety of the shallow bay.

“Mr. Smee, keep an eye on the lads and our guests.” Hook collapsed his brass spyglass and nodded to his bos’un. “I shouldn’t be gone too long.” He stepped out onto a small boat, with two of his best men at the oars and made himself comfortable as it was lowered down to the water.

“Aye, Cap’n,” Smee saluted and scurried off to his other duties. He didn’t anticipate any trouble in the few hours the man would be gone. The skiff hit the water and the men easily manoeuvred their way towards the shoreline.

Hook checked his map one more time and smiled. He loved it when a plan came together.

***

A cannon boomed to the port, but missed _The Saviour’s Torment_ completely.

“Quartermaster, hard to starboard!” Regina called out. “Grumpy, get those men ready to go.” The dwarf waved in response, yelling at the crew to get their swords at the ready. This was the part that she truly loved the most, the thrill of the chase. The hunt for those ships floating low in the water, laden with untold treasures in their holds, just waiting for her to take by her wits and her sword.

Tinker Bell stared up at the full sails, watching the wind push them forward in their pursuit of their prey. She was quite impressed. The whole operation was going very smoothly and both she and Regina’s new crew could tell that the Captain knew her stuff.

Regina pulled out her spyglass and scanned the deck of the other ship. It was the usual contingent of cannons and men for a ship that size, definitely a worthy target. She snapped the small brass telescope closed, collapsing it down even more so it would fit compactly on her belt.

“Get ready with the grappling hooks, men!” Regina called out, knowing her crew were anxious to get into the fray. She all but ignored the volley of cannon fire being blasted between both ships. She turned back to Tinker Bell and grinned. “See you soon, dear.”

Another cannon volley, this time from _The Saviour’s Torment_ and the shattering of wood on the enemy ship didn’t bode well for their prey.

And there before Tinker Bell’s eyes, Regina seemed to transform.

Black hair flowing in the wind, eyes bright and a dark laugh upon the wind. She pulled her sword from its scabbard and raised it above her head, dashing down the stairs to the main deck. With a slicing down motion, she signalled her men to toss the hooks across the scant distance between the ships. The sharp points bit deeply into the other ship’s guardrail and deck. Several large men quickly pulled on the thick ropes and pulled the two ships side by side. There was an unnerving bump and groan of lumber hulls grinding together and then her men latched the two ships together for easier boarding.

“Get moving, you scurvy dogs!” Grabbing a rope, Regina swung out and over to the enemy ship, intent on fighting side by side with her men. “ATTACK!”

A roar went up from the men as she landed on the other ship and simply laughed louder before wading into the middle of the heaviest fighting.

Once the captain had been captured, kneeling at Regina’s feet, the wind had been taken out of the rest of the crew. The battle didn’t last long after that.

Hours later, with the booty safely transferred to their own hold, the captain and her men celebrated on the deck. Raising her sword high, they cheered her name. Tink shivered in the moonlight, watching her friend bask in the glory.

The Pirate Queen had returned with a vengeance.


	11. Chapter 11

William Smee knew that something was not right.

The skiff had returned finally with the two men at the oars, but without the Captain. After finally getting the terrified men to calm down, wrapped in warm blankets and pouring a stiff drink for both they were finally able to tell their tale.

“It was like Hook was possessed,” the first man said, gulping down the rest of his rum. “That blasted map of his was all but useless most of the time, we damn near got swallowed up by quicksand that first day. The second we wandered through the thick brush, coming upon a fantastic waterfall and lagoon. The Captain had us gather wood for the night and when we returned to camp, there was no sign of him. Just signs of a scuffle and this eerie wailing sound coming from the water, like a man being skinned alive.”

Smee shivered and poured another round of rum to the two sailors.

“He’s dead, I’m sure of it.” The other terrified sailor swore. “We high tailed it out of there right quick, but without the map to guide us, we got lost. When we finally found the shoreline, we followed it around until we saw the ship and eventually rowed back.”

“There is no way I am going back in. This island is cursed I tell you.” The first sailor said, tugging his blanket tighter around his neck.

Smee was torn. The Captain had been acting strange for a long time. This mission had been ill advised from the start. Smee could understand working for profit, but he saw no such pleasant end to this venture, especially with the Evil Queen and the Charmings involved. Kidnapping and some mysterious treasure was messy business, whereas raiding a ship and stealing her bounty was a much more logical business plan.

Smee’s mind turned to their guests stowed down below deck. It would be best to get rid of them and just go back to business as usual. They could just drop them off somewhere and disappear, so that there would be no Enchanted Forest retribution on any of them for kidnapping members of the royal family. He sighed, decision reluctantly made.

“Lift anchor, boys.” Smee said with one last glance at the empty shoreline. Surely the Captain would understand, if he somehow had survived. “Plot a course to Pirate’s Cove. We have some business to take care of.”

***

The next morning found _The Mark of Cain_ floating serenely on a calm sea, not a wisp of wind to be found.

“Still waters run deep, my boy,” Silver said, hobbling forward on his crutch and peg leg. “What is eating at you?”

David sighed and tossed the dregs of his coffee over the rail.

“Just questioning some of my choices, I guess.” He sat on the rail and looked at Silver. “Are you married?”

“Mrs. Silver is an amazing woman. I trust no one else the way I do her,” Silver smiled and nodded. “And she scares the bejesus out of me.”

David’s bark of laughter turned some crew heads their way.

“Love is easy, marriage is hard. Sometimes we don’t realize that we’ve made a wrong choice until it’s too late.” Silver sat down beside David on the rail. “Mrs. Silver always tells me that there is no right or wrong where love is concerned, the heart wants what the heart wants.”

David nodded feeling a bit better. He wasn’t proud of himself by any means. He loved Snow and their family, but there was something about Killian that called to him. Something that he needed to figure out before he met up with the pirate once again and before he confronted Snow White with the truth.

Suddenly the sail above their heads shifted and moved, a breeze finally blowing across the sea. Soon they would be able to continue their journey.

“Ah, finally some good fortune,” Silver stood and headed towards the helm. “The wind has changed.”

David watched him go, realizing that the wind wasn’t the only good thing that had changed around here.

***

“Not that I mind, but what happened to Captain Crankypants?” Emma asked, dipping her bun into the warm stew being served for lunch. It was nice to finally get out in the fresh air again, now that the ship seemed to be traveling swiftly on the open ocean again. Henry chuckled at her description of their captor, leaning back on the deck guardrail.

“There were some difficulties at our last stop,” Slightly tried to explain. Mr. Smee had taken control of the ship and assigned him to keep an eye on their guests until they got back to Pirate’s Cove. He knew that the new Captain had no interest in ransom and wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible, but didn’t want them to know any details. “I’m not sure when Hook will be back.”

A horn suddenly sounded high above their heads, coming from the crow’s nest.

“Pirates!! To the starboard!!” Cubby’s panicked voice cracked as he called out from above.

Emma stood, leaning over the guardrail and quickly scanned the horizon. She spotted a ship descending on them fast, its black skull and cross bones flag clearly visible. There were cannons at the ready and the deck seemed to be crawling with men. A cold knot of fear churned in her stomach and she swallowed hard. This did not look good.

“Damn, I wish Captain Hook was still here,” Slightly murmured and Emma couldn’t agree more. For all his creepy blustering, the man certainly was crafty and would be good she was sure in a fight.

“What’s happening?” Henry asked, watching as the large pirate ship bore down on them and the crew of _The Jolly Roger_ prepared for battle.

“We need to get below deck, it’s not going to be safe for us up here.” Emma said, pulling Henry behind her. “Where can we hide until the battle is over?”

Slightly ran a hand through his shaggy hair and tried to think above the din of the crew preparing to defend themselves at all cost. An idea flared, and with a little luck it just might work.

“Follow me, quickly.” Slightly lead the way below deck, down the ladder into the bowels of the ship. Henry hopped down off the ladder and looked around the cramped quarters of what clearly were the crew quarters. Emma grabbed his arm and pushed him forward, the faint sound of cannon fire growing closer. They wound their way through a narrow passage until they came to a door with a huge lock on it. Slightly reached up and pulled down a large key, shoved it into the lock and turned it with a creak. Yanking open the door, Emma and Henry dashed inside and surveyed the space.

“What’s this?” Henry asked, blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the dim light.

“It’s the hold. If the pirates come aboard this will be the most protected place on the ship.” Slightly said.

Emma paced the room, looking for somewhere to hide or gain a tactical advantage if the hold was penetrated. She spied a large slat wood trunk with a lock on it. It would have to do for what she had in mind.

With a swift kick, Emma easily popped the lock. She saw the engraved name of Killian Jones on the lid and smiled, knowing that the man had good taste and that no expense would have been spared for this trunk. She lifted the lid and was pleased to find that it looked relatively roomy, as steamer trunks went.

“You want us to get into that?” Henry asked, his eyes growing round.

“We don’t have much time, Kid. Get in.” Emma said, pulling stuff out of the trunk as she went. How many long leather jackets does one man need? Emma paused, finding a sword hidden at the bottom of the trunk. It looked in good shape, so she moved it to one side, just in case it came in handy down the road.

“Don’t come out until you hear two long horn blasts from Cubby. That’s the signal that all’s clear. If you hear two short followed by two long, that means abandon ship and you should head up that long ladder along the bulkhead.” Slightly pointed to the ladder on the far wall that went up to a hidden hatch on the ceiling.

Emma glanced up, the sound of cannon fire getting stronger above their heads. This didn’t look good, for any of them.

“I’ll come back for you once the battle is done,” Slightly said as bravely as he could, despite the queasy feeling in his guts. Emma smiled and put a hand on his shoulder before stepping into the wood slat trunk. Henry hopped in next, and the two of them moved around until they were able to sit with their legs to one side of the other and sitting up, backs to the side of the trunk. Slightly lowered the lid carefully and they heard the rattle of the lock being slid into place but not clicked shut.

Slightly checked the lock one last time and nodded, sure that with a good push from inside Emma and Henry would be able to get out. With a knock on the lid in farewell, Slightly dashed out of the hold and headed to the deck.

There were some dirty pirates that needed to be taken care of.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina thrilled to the sound of swords clashing in honest battle, blades rattling and sparking along each other. She had almost forgotten the rush of adrenalin pumping through your veins in hand-to-hand combat, the burn of muscles straining in the arm as you fought for dominance over the enemy. As you battled for your very life.

It was glorious.

And she was magnificent.

The Pirate Queen spun and danced, attacking and defending as needed. She knew how to handle a blade well, there was no doubt, but it only took a lucky slice by one of _The Jolly Roger’s_ men to ruin her mood.

“Damn it!” Regina hissed, grabbing at her shoulder, the angry slash to quickly blossoming with blood. She turned and swiftly skewered the enemy with her sword, pushing deep, dark eyes flashing. Their eyes met for a brief moment, connecting in one final intimate act, before it was over.

The man dropped to the planks in a bloody heap. Regina pulled her blade free and stepped over the body, wading deeper into the fray.

He would be the first of many to fall this day.

***

Slightly shifted to the right quickly, his legs hitting the guardrail. There was nowhere else to run as a sword blade came slicing down at him. Bringing his own weapon up, he defended himself, pushing the pirate’s sword back as hard as he could. At the same time he brought his boot heel down hard on the larger man’s foot. The howl of surprised pain was followed quickly by a grunt as Slightly sat on the guardrail and kicked his feet up, hitting the man in the belly, sending the pirate staggering into a pile of other men who pounced on him in his weakened state.

Slightly paused, taking a moment to catch his breath before someone else attacked him. It was easy to tell that the battle was coming to an end, with their crew not winning. They were all too young and there was no strong leader to bring them to victory. Thick black smoke billowed across the decks of both ships, but he could still make out that there were more pirates standing then his crew. He glanced up to see how Mr. Smee and the Quartermaster were doing and didn’t even notice the body swinging past him.

Grumpy had been stuck on _The Saviour’s Torment_ , helping to secure the two ships so they didn’t grind together and cause more damage than was necessary. Regina had also told him to keep an eye out for passing military patrol ships. However he was determined to get out there and knock a few heads together. Grabbing a thick rope, he had swung across to _The Jolly Roger_ , his sword at the ready.

“Look out, suckers!” Grumpy bellowed. With the rolling waves of black smoke it was hard to see a safe place to land on the enemy’s ship without getting himself skewered. And as he started to swing back to his own ship, he knew that he would just have to fly by the seat of his pants. That’s when Grumpy noticed the skinny kid by the guardrail, and the perfect solution presented itself.

Slightly didn’t know what had hit him.

Out of the smoke appeared a rumpled man, cursing a blue streak, flying straight for him. The small man’s boots hit him solidly, and Slightly was sent flying over the rail, landing on the enemy ship with a thud. His head hit the deck and he knew no more.

Grumpy landed easily on the deck of _The Jolly Roger_ , watching helplessly as the skinny kid went ass over teakettle and passed out on the other side.

“Thanks lil’ buddy!” Grumpy laughed and saluted the enemy before he turned to join the last few pockets of fighting.

***

Emma and Henry could make out the cracking and crashing of wood planks above their heads first and then the loud voices of men and women yelling and taunting each other in good sport. It was obviously the enemy crew coming to pillage the ship of its riches.

There had been no horn blasts, and it would seem that all was lost and the ship had been taken. Emma bit her lip and held Henry’s hand a bit tighter, her mind swirling as she tried to come up with a new plan of escape.

It seemed like time stood still, but before long they heard laughing voices close by and then in the hold and felt the trunk lifted. They slid to one side as the trunk was hoisted from the hold. With a solid thump the trunk landed on the deck. The lid opened a crack and Emma could just see what was left of the defeated crew being held at bay by the rag tag band of pirates. On the upper deck she could make out Smee and a few other older crewmembers and a dark haired woman brandishing a sword talking to them.

Emma knew her from somewhere, she was certain.

Emma squinted trying to make out the woman’s features, a vague feeling of familiarity washing over her. But from where? The lid of the trunk shifted and they were plunged back into darkness and jostled around as the trunk was lifted up again. With a sinking heart, she knew that they were headed to the deck of the pirate ship with the rest of the cargo from _The Jolly Roger_.

They needed a plan, and fast.

***

Regina and Tink exchanged a smile. The crew of _The Jolly Roger_ hadn’t put up much of a fight without Hook there to lead the battle. Regina leaned over and grabbed Smee by his shirt collar, forcing him to look at her.

“Remember this, Mr. Smee,” Regina growled. “If anything has happened to Emma or Henry, so help me, I’m going to be your worst enemy.”

Regina shoved him away with disgust. She should just kill him now, and raised her sword slightly at the tempting thought. Tink’s hand touched her arm, catching her eye and shaking her head.

“Grumpy just spied a patrol ship on the horizon. We’ve gotta go.” Tink murmured, seeing the murderous gleam of the old Evil Queen lurking behind those beautiful brown eyes. Ever so slowly, Regina lowered her blade and nodded back, understanding that now was not the time for this. She turned back to the cowering man on the deck.

”Tell Hook that this is not done,” Regina leaned closer and smiled menacingly at the flushed man. “Until we meet again.” She stood to her full height and glared at him once more for good measure, pleased when he cowered lower at her feet.

Turning, she watched as her men cut down the famed Pegasus sail, its feathery surface fluttering as it fell to the deck. Regina had heard rumours of it having been destroyed years ago, but Hook must have resurrected it somehow, explaining just how he had been able to jump realms so easily. Now with it in their possession, they would have a way home, once they finally located Henry and Emma.

She gave the signal to return to their ship and made her way back to _The Saviour’s Torment_ herself. Tink waved a prearranged signal to Grumpy keeping post up in the crow’s nest, who promptly pulled out a horn and let out a blast. The pirates quickly began leaving the ship in droves and with practiced ease, soon had the two ships unhooked and separated again.

As the wind picked up _The Saviour’s Torment_ pulled away from its battered prey and turned towards the nearest pirate-friendly port. Regina stood on the bow of her ship, spyglass raised and watched as the very distant patrol ship started to make its way toward The Jolly Roger. Nodding, she knew that Hook’s crew of boys and misfits would have more to worry about than to follow their ship.

After all, she reasoned, she might once have been a thief and a murderer, but the new Regina didn’t like the idea of boys barely a few years older than Henry suffering because of her.


	13. Chapter 13

Bright light glinted off the brass spyglass lens, as Hook took notice of a smudge of black smoke just on the horizon. The same direction he had seen _The Jolly Roger_ take once they had navigated their way free of the island.

“Mr. Smee, what have you done to my ship?” Hook shook his head and sighed. No use worrying about it now. He collapsed his spyglass and tucked it back inside his jacket. The view from the top of the cliff was breathtaking, but it was time for him to get back to the real reason for visiting the small island.

Hook tramped back down the same rugged path he had come up, carefully picking his way around boulders and crevices until he was back at the foot of a thundering waterfall. He paused to pick up the supplies that he had come out to gather and take back with him, along with a freshly filled canteen of water.

He looked at the waterfall, still greatly impressed by whoever had designed the entranceway to the cavern below.

“Hidden in plain sight. Clever.” Hook hoisted the pack and made his way to the edge of the falls, finding the small ledge that would take him behind the tumbling water.

Once he had figured out the instructions on the map, it had been a simple matter of scaring off his men and making them think he was dead or worse. The cavern entrance echoed wonderfully and with a few choice screams that was all that it took to send them scattering.

Hook carefully hugged the stones, staying as far back from the falling water as he could. Finally his foot turned in slightly and the footing became wider. Soon he was standing once more at the mouth of the entrance. Early scouting inside had found several different routes he could take, and it would take some time and patience to find what he was looking for.

“Soon, I’ll have everything I want.” Hook shifted his pack and headed deeper into the cavern, determined to find the treasures hidden deep inside. “Ready or not, here I come.”

***

“Damn it!” Regina concentrated harder, but the wand was having no effect on the enchanted compass. It just spun around and around. If Emma and Henry weren’t on _The Jolly_ _Roger_ then where the hell were they? Regina looked up as she heard the distinctive sounds of a fight break out.

A reed thin young man stood toe-to-toe with three of her best crewmen. Intrigued she moved closer to watch. She recognized him as one of the boys that had come back from Neverland. Not all of them had been happy in the Enchanted Forest and travelling with Hook would be an adventure at least.

Slightly gave as good as he got, but he was sorely outnumbered and he knew it. Still he gamely fought on. He had been lying unconscious behind a huge coil of rope, hidden from view of most of the pirates and had only just awoke to find himself trapped on board the pirate’s ship as it sailed away from his ship. He stayed hidden as best as he could, trying to come up with a plan when he noticed that the lumbering thugs on deck not only had Captain Hook’s trunk but they were about to smash it open. He could only hope Emma and Henry were no longer inside of it, but he couldn’t take that chance.

With a flying tackle he tumbled as best he could into the three huge men, beginning the fight in earnest. Soon fists were flying and for a while he held his own. And while he had succeeded in distracting the pirates, he soon started getting the stuffing beat out of him. Finally the blows ceased, and he felt himself being held in place.

Long tapered fingers threaded through his shaggy blonde hair and quickly grabbed tight, forcing him to look up. He was shocked to discover it was Tinker Bell, the fairy from Neverland.

“Don’t kill him, lads.” Tink’s lips quirked at the young man’s surprised face. “Young Mr. Slight here may yet prove useful.”

He just glared and tried to stare her down, wondering what she was doing with this band of thugs.

“Tink,” Regina appeared behind her friend, putting one boot up on the trunk sitting innocently on the deck. “Where did this young stowaway come from?”

“I think I recall seeing his sorry ass flying unconscious when Leroy knocked him over the rail of _The Jolly Roger_ during the battle.” Tinker Bell chuckled as the young man’s face flushed a deeper shade of red.

“What’s your name, boy?” Regina glared at the young man, watching him hard.

“Edward Slight, ma’am. They call me Slightly.” His return stare didn’t waver, although he looked like he was about to throw up. Regina nodded, he would do. Once he had some more experience under his belt, the lad had potential.

“Well, he’s your responsibility then.” Regina shook her head and smirked. Tink needed help taking inventory and cataloguing their booty anyway. There had been plenty to keep track of including the nice items just retrieved from The Jolly Roger, like the well-crafted trunk she was leaning on. Regina stepped back and looked at it more closely, noticing writing on it. The name Killian Jones was engraved on the lid.

Slightly saw the captain’s sudden interest in the trunk. He needed to think fast. Should he turn over the valuable people inside and hope that the woman take pity on him, or should he do the right thing and try to free Henry and his mother and help them to escape.

“Are you the Pirate Queen, the Terror of the Seven Seas herself? The scuttlebutt was that you were killed.” Slightly asked suddenly, spewing the first thing that came to mind. Anything to keep her from the trunk and what was hidden inside.

“I am,” Regina straightened her shoulders and stared hard at the young man. He just calmly stared back. Her eyes narrowed approvingly. “And as you can see, the rumours of my demise have been greatly…exaggerated.”

Regina smirked as her crew surrounding them laughed. She moved around to inspect the bounty that they had purloined from Hook’s ship. Slightly shifted as well, causing Regina to cock an eyebrow. The man seemed intent on keeping himself between her and that battered trunk. With a wave of her hand the man was pushed out of her way, into the waiting arms of one of her waiting men. She squinted and took a closer look at the lock of the trunk. One good kick would knock the flimsy thing off.

Hidden deep inside, Emma cringed. She knew Slightly had been trying to keep the vicious pirates from the trunk. Henry shifted next to her and she frowned as he moved something closer to her. Her hand found the cold metal of the blade tucked away beside her and she knew their time was just about up.

It was time to take action.

“Ready, Kid?” Emma whispered, gripping the sword and preparing herself. She felt more than saw Henry’s nod in the tight confines of the oak slat trunk. “Stay close and keep your head down.”

They were startled into silence again, as the thump of a boot heel kicking metal was followed by a clank as the flimsy lock was easily broken off. Time was up.

“NOW!” Emma pushed the lid hard, exploding up out of the trunk with all her might. Almost blinded by the sudden bright light and running on pure adrenalin, Emma immediately found herself staring face-to-face with the infamous Pirate Queen herself. Both women blinked at each other, stunned for a moment, haunted brown eyes searching intense sea green. The air itself seemed to crackle between them.

Emma recovered first, swinging her blade up and pressing the sharp tip tight against the tender skin of the pirate’s throat. She swallowed hard as every able-bodied man and woman aboard the tall ship drew their sword and waited.

The Pirate Queen’s eyes widened ever so slightly, all fight leaving her body as she registered who was standing in front of her at long last. The blonde stowaway glared back at her, armed and more than ready to protect the boy at her side. She smiled finally, an honest and genuine one, the first in what felt like forever. Emma steadied her sword against her throat reminding Regina of where they were and who she was supposed to be in this world.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Captain Regina Mills drawled, leaning into the sword tip pressed to her throat and smirking at the blonde, feeling more alive than she had in well over a year. “Welcome aboard, dear.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Listen lady, we don’t want any trouble, okay?” Emma’s eyes flitted around, assessing how bad things were and trying to keep tabs of anyone else who might be moving toward them. Her attention was drawn back to the Pirate Queen as she raised her hand and all other movement stopped.

Regina meanwhile couldn’t help herself, as her eyes dragged down the blonde’s form, taking in the sweet curves and hollows. She almost teared up at the familiar red leather jacket, white tank top and faded blue jeans. The long leather boots always looked good on the blonde and even the addition of the blade in her hand did nothing to detract from the woman.

Far from it, in fact.

“Hey! Get your filthy mind back onto the conversation, pirate,” Emma all but growled. “And off of me.” She didn’t appreciate the woman’s familiar perusal of her body, despite the frisson of heat it caused. Up close and personal, Emma knew that this woman was most definitely the same one from her dreams. But how?

“Pity,” Regina pursed her lips in mock disappointment as her eyes finally reached the woman’s pissed green eyes. “But as you wish, Miss Swan,”

Emma blinked, wondering just how the Pirate Queen knew her name. She didn’t have much time to think about it, as the woman quickly shifted, stepping back and swiftly drew her own sword.

Metal sparked and chattered against metal, muscles straining for the upper hand. The battle just got real.

“Ma, look out!” Both women turned at Henry’s sudden outburst.

Emma grinned and took advantage of the Captain’s momentary distraction, leaping out of the trunk and trying to knock the sword from the brunette’s hand. Emma lunged forward, forcing the Captain’s sword down and to the side, noticing for the first time the torn silk shirt and bloody wound on her shoulder. A weakness to exploit, that she filed away.

Regina pushed Emma back, thrusting with her sword and free hand, knocking the blonde off balance. Her shoulder throbbed in displeasure, but there was no time to think, just react. She didn’t want to hurt Emma but she also needed to disarm her. Perhaps there was a less violent way, and more enjoyable. Regina made another quick lunge to try to back Emma further down the deck, towards a roll of rope.

“Missed me!” Emma taunted, the Captain’s blade hitting the hard deck planks and sticking there a moment as the blonde leapt easily to one side.

“More than you know,” Regina said under her breath, yanking her sword free and turning just in time to deflect another attack. For all the cocky bluster, she had missed this sparring with Emma Swan. True it was usually verbal sparring they indulged in, but still. Regina took another swing, their swords clashing, the blades crossed and sliding down to the hilt. She pushed back again, sending Emma stumbling back a few steps.

Emma’s heel hit the loop of rope lying on the deck, and she lost her footing, tripping and landing hard on her butt. Her sword flew from her fingers and skittered away down the deck, well beyond her reach.

Regina pounced as the opportunity presented itself, straddling Emma and holding her in place with her body weight. They wrestled back and forth briefly but Regina was able to keep the upper hand as the crew cheered them on.

“Surrender, it will be so much easier for all concerned.” Regina taunted, lowering herself closer, all but laying on the woman beneath her now.

“Bite me,” Emma spat back, as she tried to come up with more options to escape. Her sword was out of reach and the Pirate Queen’s eyes flashing with something familiar. Emma felt a slow heat move along her veins, a low level tingle of energy sparking along her nerve endings, her heart thudding in her ears.

“Maybe later, if you’re a good girl.” Regina breathed into the nearest ear. She laughed as Emma roared in anger, bucking hard up against her, trying to unseat her. No luck however, as Regina just settled her weight on Emma’s crotch and kept her contained beneath her.

Behind them, a low rumbling sound caught their attention. Regina turned to look, watching in horror as a large barrel toppled to its side and started rolling along the deck, loose and dangerous. Slightly stood to one side grinning. Regina swore under her breath, annoyed that no one had been watching him. The barrel was headed their way, at good speed. However it rolled over the hilt of Emma’s discarded sword, which changed its direction, and now was headed directly for Henry who had jumped out of the trunk and was watching the battle with the rest of the crew.

Henry’s eyes widened as the barrel came hurtling towards him, frozen in fear. Both women moved as one, rolling to their feet, fuelled by energy and fear for their son.

Emma leapt and scooped Henry into her arms, rolling with him as far out of the path as she could make it. It wasn’t going to be far or fast enough though.

Regina stood her ground, facing the approaching barrel, arms out stretched, an incantation being muttered under her breath and the black unicorn wand pulled out at the ready. A sharp bolt of energy and the barrel was pushed up into the air and over the guardrail and into the sea.

Henry and Emma lay together on the deck, stunned at the power displayed. The entire crew was silent, in awe as well.

 “Are you alright?” Regina knelt beside her family to see if Henry was hurt. He looked up at her, his eyes taking her in for the first time but there was no recognition in her son’s eyes, only shock. The pain of that sliced through Regina sharper than any sword ever could have.

“He’s fine,” Emma answered for him, leaning forward as if to protect him with her own body. The pirate had saved him from serious injury. If that barrel had connected…Emma shivered not even wanting to think about the damage that could have occurred. “Thank you for your help.” Emma ground out, still not sure about what they had just witnessed.

Regina straightened, not expecting the gratitude. Their eyes met and locked, something crackling between them again.

“You’re welcome.” Regina stepped close, reaching a hand out to help Emma and Henry to their feet. Sadly she knew that what she had to do next wouldn’t help winning them over very much, but it is what would be expected of her. “Lock our guests below, in the brig until we figure out what to do with them.”

Emma glared at her and swore under her breath. Regina smiled sadly as they were escorted below.

It was just like old times. 

***

Two strong meaty hands held Emma securely as the metal bar door to the brig was unlocked and swung open. Two other pirates tossed a battered Henry into the cell first, and he landed in a heap on the floor next to the with a groan.

“You’re next, Miss.” The older pirate holding her captive, smiled, and released her, watching Emma carefully as she straightened her shoulders and entered the small cell. The door was slammed shut behind her and locked before the men left.

Emma stared after them, still not quite believing how her day was going. She heard a low moan from Slightly, and she dropped down to her knees to check his injuries.

“Are you okay?” Emma ran her hands along his arms, looking for wounds. “Did they cut you?” He hissed when she found his tender ribs, certainly badly bruised, if not broken.

“I’ll be okay, those big guys got in some good hits, is all ma’am.” Slightly ground out through clenched teeth, trying to work his way through the wave of nausea that was rolling over him. “Did she hurt you?”

Emma laughed, a short mirthless sound.

“Hardly. Not even a scratch.” Emma noticed a bench along the back wall. “Come on, let’s get you sitting up over there, and I’ll take a closer look at those ribs of yours.” Together, they struggled to get him to his feet and soon had him sitting comfortably on the bench.

“Emma, I don’t think…” Slightly started as the woman started to worked away at the buttons of his shirt. Emma paused to give him her best stern mom look, effectively silencing any argument he might have offered. Pulling his shirt open, Emma could already see the puffy bruises forming on his torso.

“Getting to know each other better I see…” Tink smirked from the door of the cell. totally ignored the furious eyes of the other woman.

Emma quickly pulled Slightly’s white shirt closed and stood, glaring at the blonde indignantly.

“He’s hurt.” Emma made her way towards the door of the cell.

“Now whose fault is that?” Tink smirked. “Why was he protecting you, hmm? And just what makes you so special anyway, besides the obvious entertainment value?” Tink’s eyes raked down the petite form.

Emma crossed her arms and just glared back at the pirate. She wasn’t about to address the suggestive innuendo.

“Well, Emma... that’s what he called you, isn’t it?” Tink chuckled at the look of dismay on Slightly’s face. “The two of you had better make yourselves comfortable. It’s a long sail to our next port, and I’m sure the Captain will want to talk with you again.”

Tink trailed her long fingers along the metal bars and then turned to leave, her thigh high black leather boots sounding loud against the planks as she headed deeper into the bowels of the ship.

“Damn.” Slightly muttered. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to reveal anything to Tinker Bell.”

“Tinker Bell?” Emma turned to look at the young man. “Do you know her?

“Tink? Sure, she’s from Neverland. That’s where I met Henry before too.” Slightly brightened at being able to finally supply some help.

“Again with the damn fairy tales. Is everyone here crazy?” Emma grumbled before it sank in what he said.

“We know each other?” Henry asked, sitting beside the older boy. “I don’t remember it at all.”

“You were brought to Neverland to become a Lost Boy but your family came to get you.” Slightly glanced up at Emma, a little jealous. No one had come looking for him when he had disappeared from home.

“So I was there too,” Emma frowned, not sure what to believe anymore.

“I guess. You and his other mother were friends, Henry’s Dad was there too, but I didn’t see much, I was with the older boys and we were mostly patrolling and guarding Wendy.” Slighlty’s whole face lit up when he mentioned the girl’s name, clearly infatuated. “Then when the curse broke and we returned to the Enchanted Forest, I signed on permanent with Captain Hook. See the world, he said. It sounded like fun.” The boy shrugged and then winced, his ribs not liking the movement.

“I see,” Emma said, wondering if the boy was feverish. Still something niggled deep within her gut and she sensed he was telling her the truth. Or his version of the truth anyway. Henry’s other mother and his father? She ran her fingers through her long hair and let out a long breath. What did Neal have to do with any of this?

“Don’t worry Ma, we will figure out a way home soon.” Henry sighed and moved to stand beside her. Emma pulled him close, her mind swirling.

How was she going to get them out of this mess?

***

Regina sank down into a leather chair in her quarters and let her body finally come to rest. The cut on her shoulder was starting to itch and she needed to have it dressed properly before infection set in. But first she needed a drink.

Pulling a bottle of whiskey from out of a desk drawer, she pulled the cork out with her teeth and poured a glass full of the amber liquid. Pushing the cork back in, she slipped the bottle back into the drawer and took a deep drink.

The burning liquid made its way down to her stomach, its warmth settling there and spreading through her body, relaxing her. She stared into the depths of the glass, her mind turning and tumbling through the day’s events.

Turning, inevitably, to Emma.

Regina could still feel the cold press of metal against her throat, the flush of fear and pulse of excitement flooding through her, not sure if it was from the sword at her throat or from those bright eyes burning into her soul.

“Emma doesn’t remember a thing,” Tink reached out and took the glass from Regina’s startled hand and took a small sip before handing it back to her. “We need to figure out how to ease her back into our world. Can’t you just reverse the spell?"

“I wish. Unfortunately I thought it was going to be forever so I didn’t build in a failsafe into the spell.” Regina took another drink of whiskey. She put the glass down on the desk and winced in pain. Tink noticed and recognized the symptom.

“Let me take a look at that cut. Someone got in a lucky shot.”

Regina felt strong hands tenderly peel the ragged edges of her shirt away from the injury. She dropped her head forward, closed her eyes and tried to relax. She heard footsteps as her water jug was retrieved from the night stand and brought back to the desk. Cool liquid poured out into the washbasin and a soft cloth dipped and then gently pressed to her wound. She sighed, momentarily letting her mind wander, imagining that it was Emma standing behind her, tending to her, her fingers trailing along her flesh...

Regina’s head snapped up.

“Sorry, did that hurt you?” Tink asked, concerned

Regina shook her head and reached for her glass again.

“I’m going to have to stitch it, Regina. It’s a pretty deep gash and rolling around with Emma didn’t help.”

“Just do it.” Regina sighed. It could have been much worse. The sword might have easily sliced her arm off or hit her neck, ending it all for her in one fell swoop. As she well knew, pain only proved that you were alive.

Tink had done this many times before, back in Neverland, to her fair share of injured Lost Boys and even herself a time or two, but it didn’t make it any easier. She went and found the needle and thread in the tiny water closet, returning to find Regina shirtless but with a towel wrapped around her torso, ready for her to begin. An oil lamp had been moved onto the desk for better light, and she had pulled over a wooden chair to straddle, hugging the backrest for support.

“I used to have to stitch up the Lost Boys every now and then, when their games would sometimes take a bad turn.” Tink threaded and then dipped the needle into the alcohol and then into the flame, before turning to pierce the still oozing flesh. “Stay as still as you can, I’ll be quick.”

Regina barely twitched. She was used to pain after all. She held onto the back of the chair and tried to think of something else as the needle passed through her skin. Her mind first turned to that weasel Hook, but that only made her angry as the needle punched into her skin again. She hissed at the pain, and Tink made a sympathetic sound from behind her.

Regina tried to focus on something pleasant, her thoughts turning to Emma once more. She remembered working together in Storybrooke. Her mind moved to their fight on deck, the flash of plunging neckline of the tank top, hinting at what lay beneath. She felt the thread pull tight, her skin forced back together. She glanced at the small cut on her forearm, remembering the sudden surprise of the other woman’s fast sword.

“Almost there now…” Tink whispered behind her, working quickly and efficiently. The stiches would be tidy and neat, hopefully not leaving a scar behind.

Regina nodded, trying to ignore the sharp needle spearing into her again.

She physically recalled the feel of soft curves beneath her, the thrill of the fight still racing through her veins, the desire to taste those full soft lips, to hear her moan her name with want. Despite her pain, Regina smiled.

Emma didn’t stand a chance.

“There, all done.” Tink tied a dainty knot and sliced the thread with a knife. “You should rest for a bit. Let the air at that for a while, and then I’ll wrap it up tight for the night. I’ve got to go check that we’re still on course and that we’re not being followed by that damn patrol ship.”

Regina nodded and pulled her discarded shirt back on slowly.

“Thanks Tink.” Regina smiled sadly, her mind still focused on her family below deck. She needed to figure out how to bridge the gap between them. More importantly, she needed rest and try to sort out her feelings for Emma once and for all. “I’ve got the ship headed to the rendezvous point, we should be there in a few days.”

“I’ll check back in on you in a few hours, get some rest.” Tink smiled and headed back out to the command deck.

Regina pulled back the silk sheets of her oversized bed and sank into the down filled mattress, rolling to her side so she wasn’t laying on the fresh stitches waiting for sleep to take her. Her mind rolled back to angry green eyes, replaying the final moments of the fight.

Just where in the hell had she learned to use that sword so well?

Regina’s eyes fluttered shut and she slept.


	15. Chapter 15

“Get your grub.” A gravelly voice called out as Emma and Henry looked up to the cell door. A grumpy looking man stood there, apron around his waist, holding two bowls in his hands. “Come on, I don’t have all day. Do you know how long it takes to get these big oafs fed? And I thought dwarves were bad.”

Emma cautiously stepped closer and took the offered food from the impatient man.

“Thank you.” Emma smiled sincerely. It was the first kindness they had come across on this ship. The crusty old man nodded and smiled back, watching carefully, as if deciding whether or not to speak more. He leaned closer and reached through the iron bars to pat Emma’s arm.

“Don’t worry. The Queen is a little scary, but oddly enough, she grows on you.” The man glanced over Emma’s shoulder towards the injured lad sharing the cell. “I’ll be back with something for his pain in a little bit.”

Emma nodded, more than a little relieved. The short man turned to leave, but glanced back pleased to see the girl sniffing her food appreciatively.

“The name is Leroy, by the way. I help the ship’s cook and have some doctoring experience. I do a little of this and a little of that, you know.” Dark eyes stared hard at the woman in the cell for a moment, as if waiting for something to happen. Nothing but an awkward silence stretched out between them.

“I’m Emma Swan.” The blonde turned towards the boy sitting on the far bench. “And that’s my son, Henry. I’m afraid Slightly isn’t doing so well. If you have a blanket, I think it will help with his shivering."

Leroy nodded following Emma’s glance. The young man was probably in shock from the beating he took today. He remembered helping Doc patch up a dwarf or two over the years in the mines. He would have to mix up some strong potions for him, maybe wrap those ribs. Tinker Bell had been more than clear that she wanted him fit as soon as possible, so they could pry information about Hook’s whereabouts from him.

And the Evil Queen…

Leroy smiled knowingly.

The Queen will want her family well taken care of or there would be hell to pay.

“Eat up, girl. I’ll be back soon.” Leroy grinned and disappeared into the belly of the ship. There was much he needed to gather and collect to try and help young Slightly.

Emma watched the scruffy little man go for a moment longer, and then sank down beside a weary Slightly, helping Henry feed him his bowl of food.

“Be careful, Ma.” Henry murmured. “Don’t trust any of them.”

Emma nodded, knowing he was right, but they needed to keep up their strength too. There was something about Leroy at she trusted. She sighed and dug into her own meal.

Now if only she could shake the memory of those haunted brown eyes staring at her, raking possessively down her body, and the feel of the woman’s curves pressing down tight against her. A shiver ran down her spine.

Not for the first time, Emma wondered how she was going to find a way out of this trouble.

***

_The Mark of Cain_ had finally dropped anchor and was moored off shore of a tiny island jutting up from the ocean. Tall cliffs with a narrow band of shoreline was not very welcoming, but the small skiff had landed safely. Silver had lead them to a small cave entrance at the foot of the cliffs, with a long stairway hewn out of the stone itself, spiraling all the way up. He tugged on a thick rope dangling to one side, the sound of a church bell ringing high above to announce their presence.

“Well, that ought to let him know we’re here and on our way up. By the time we get to the top, Joseph will hopefully have shuffled over to let us in. He’s not the spryest monk I’ve ever known, but then again I can’t point fingers, if ye know what I mean.” Silver said before slowly hobbling and hopping his way up the rugged stairs. David and Red followed carefully behind him. When they finally reached the top, there was a thick wooden door, which Silver tapped on with his crutch.

“Joseph, let a poor beggar like myself in before I faint from exhaustion from that damned climb,” Silver called out, breathing hard but grinning at Red and David who were equally winded. It took a few moments, but they could hear several bolts being slid and then the door swung open.

Inside stood a wizened old man, stooped and shrivelled looking with frizzy gray hair and a sparse beard. He appeared painfully thin and wore a simple hooded robe, tied with a piece of rope. He smiled up at his guest, very pleased to see him.

“Come in, you old sea dog,” The monk said warmly. Silver entered the room first, moving forward into a warm embrace with his old friend.

“I’ve brought along some new friends, who need your help. David, Red, come on in.” Silver said, turning to wave them into what appeared to be a small chapel. “This is brother Joseph, and this is his monastary in the middle of nowhere.”

“I like the view,” The man said with a smile. “Welcome friends, I don’t get many visitors.”

“Thank you for seeing us,” David said, shaking the man’s hand in greeting. “I hope you can help us translate some ancient writing.”

“I am a scholar in many active and extinct languages,” The monk nodded, glancing over at Silver. “If I might have a word with you first, John. Please excuse us.” Joseph smiled genially and shuffled further down the small aisle to the front of the chapel. Silver shrugged at his friends and followed down after him.

“Are these strangers after the grail?” Joseph asked, his voice coloured with deep concern. He glanced over Silver’s shoulder to regard the newcomers. They didn’t seem to be the typical thieves or renegades, which made them all the more suspicious.

“No, I’m not that stupid.” Silver frowned and leaned forward. “They have a map that needs translating that is all. However it is a copy of another one, one that is very old and authentic, that is in the hands of a man that should be stopped.” He cocked an eyebrow to make his point. The monk nodded and shifted further away from David and Red to speak in private.

A beam of light filtered through the broken stained glass, bathing Silver and Joseph in it’s warm glow as they huddled together at the front of the small chapel. David and Red blinked at the illusion that seemed to shimmer before them, the broken pirate and humble monk seeming to be transformed before their eyes, into tall and robust men, dressed in a fine chainmail suits of armour, a white tunic over top with a red cross emblazened across the chest.

“The time is right, Joseph. We are still Templar knights, after all, old friend. They and their friends do not seek the chalice, simply to help save this realm from darkness and gather their family together once more.” John said softly.

“You still have your heart in the right place, dear John.” Joseph nodded. “So be it.”

“Do you see…”Red turned to David and pointed to the two ghostly men. A cloud passed before the sun and the beam of light disappeared. The two men seemed to shift back to themselves, the illusion passed with the changing light. David just nodded and smiled at what had been revealed to them.

“Who knew the old pirate had it in him.”


	16. Chapter 16

“More wine, Miss Swan?”

Regina smiled cordially, pleased that the meal had gone so well thus far.

“Uh, sure. Thanks.” Emma said, smiling awkwardly. She had only agreed to this farce of a meal in order to get them moved out of the brig and into more comfortable quarters. Now that she was actually here though, the Captain had turned out to be not so bad after all.

Emma’s presence had been requested for dinner the next night after being discovered, and despite her better judgement, she had agreed under the condition that they would be moved, as a gesture of trust and future good will. The Captain had readily agreed and this then led to dinner, in the Captain’s quarters, alone.

Emma chewed her lower lip and considered the wisdom of her deal. And what the Captain really wanted from her.

Tink had arrived at their new guest quarters that afternoon with fresh clothing for all of them, Slightly included, although he was mostly bed ridden while his body healed. Henry looked much the same, white shirt with black pants and his running shoes, but at least it was clean. Emma wore a flowing cotton shirt with a black vest, fawn britches tucked into her own knee high leather boots.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts as a deep red merlot was poured into her goblet. The Captain smiled down at her, before placing the bottle on the wide table.

“Thank you,” Emma said taking a much needed sip. This pirate was hard to figure out. A part of her actually liked the challenge, someone obviously quite brilliant sailing the seas, it seemed out of character for the woman.

“My pleasure, dear.” Regina took her seat once more on the opposite side of the table. The meal was superb, the cook on the ship was wonderful, which had been a pleasant surprise and with Leroy’s help they had prepared a feast. A chicken had been sacrificed, her egg laying days done, roasted in an interesting honey and herb glaze. Potatoes and other root vegetables had been boiled and a fresh batch of sauerkraut adorned their plates. Tink had gone through her inventory and found fine china and silverware, pilfered from some poor ship’s hold recently. There were several thick candle pillars lit around the Captain’s quarters, with a large candle stick holder on the table, flickering away.

“Has Henry settled into your quarters alright?” Regina asked, leaning forward and digging into their meal. She was desperate for news about her son. Emma’s eyes softened at the mention of his name and she took another sip of wine.

“He wants a hammock in his room back home now.” Emma chuckled, surprised when the Captain joined in. “We have Slightly in the bed, resting. Once he’s a bit better, Tink said that he could join the rest of the crew below deck.”

“And where will you be sleeping, Miss Swan?” Regina cocked an eyebrow, taking a piece of chicken and daintily popping it into her mouth.

“Uh,” Emma blinked, finding the move incredibly distracting, as she stared at the Captain’s full lips. She wondered about the little scar and how it got there, before shaking herself back into the here and now. “There’s another hammock in there for me as well.”

The Captain nodded, taking a sip of her wine, as she watched Emma over the rim of her goblet. The move agrivated her shoulder though, pinching the muscle and making her wince in momentary pain as she put her goblet back down on the table.

“You’re hurt, aren’t you?” Emma said, sitting straighter, remembering the wound from their earlier tussle.

“Just a small cut, the stitches are still a bit tender.” Regina down played the five inch gash on her right shoulder. “Hazard of the trade, I’m afraid.”

Emma chuckled and leaned back in her chair.

“So tell me about the pirate biz. I bet you have plenty of tall tales.” Emma asked, taking another bite of her meal.

“Well, its very much like being a politician actually. Managing personalities, figuring out what is best for the majority and taking command in difficult situations.” Regina sighed, missing her days in the Mayor’s office more than she expected.

Emma paused mid chew, something niggling at the back of her memory. A fire in a building, at City Hall, trapped with the Captain, she went to get a fire extinguisher… and then the thought flittered away again. Was it a memory or just a fragment of an old dream.

Regina watched Emma closely as several different emotions crossed her features, before she seemed to snap out of it and smiled back.

“A lot less paperwork though.” Emma blinked and continued her meal. Regina chuckled softly.

“Indeed.”

***

“See this line here, that’s the tricky part.” Joseph said, bringing his magnifying glass closer to the parchment. “The rarest of seven cases in Old Latin is the locative, which is only marked in proper place names and in a few common nouns. Otherwise the locative function has merged with the ablative. The vocative, which is a case of direct address, is marked by an ending only in words of the second declension. Otherwise, the vocative has merged with the nominative, except that the particle ‘O’ typically precedes any vocative, marked or not.” Joseph leaned back and smiled at his guests, the answer plain as the nose on his face.

David, Red and Silver just blinked back at the old monk, horribly lost.

“Well, of course.” Silver cleared his throat and cocked his head. “But what does it mean?”

“It means there is some ambiguity in what is being said in this portion of the map.” Joseph sat his magnifying glass down on the table and took a sip of his tea, pleased with himself. “Someone not as well versed in Old Latin could make the mistake in thinking that the Templar’s Sword will open the door to their heart’s desire, instead of the proper translation, which actually means releasing the wrath of God.”

“Oh, no.” David pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Killian was not a learned scholar and had most likely jumped to the wrong conclusion about the Templar’s Sword. And now they would all pay the price if he actually found the artifact and tried to use it.

“What?” Red murmured, turning to David for further insight, still not quite seeing the full picture.

“Remember the Nazi’s in that movie, _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , melting away to nothing when they opened the Ark of the Covenant?” David said, very worried all of a sudden. “That could be us.”

“Oh, eeww. Gross.” Red shivered, not liking this mission more and more.

“What are Nazi’s? Are they hunting them too?” Joseph asked, turning to Silver, confused.

Silver sighed, still completely lost, and just poured another cup of tea, wishing he had something much stronger at the moment.

***

“Mmm…God, that’s so good.” Emma moaned, her fingertips brushed along Regina’s hand, the increasingly familiar tingle of awareness sparkling across her nerve endings, as she snatched up another sugarcoated bit of pastry.

“Yes it is.” Regina smiled, watching her pop another tasty morsel into her mouth, not exactly sure if she meant the sweets or Emma’s reaction to it.

The meal had been perfect and Operation ‘Charm Miss Swan’ was looking like a definite success. A few more evenings like this and…

A long horn blast broke through the night air.

“What the hell?” Emma asked, as Regina leapt to her feet.

“The ship is under attack.” Regina dashed to her desk, pulling out her sword belt. She hesitated but a moment, locking eyes with Emma. There was no time to consider the consequences; she could only hope that Emma had warmed up enough to join in the fight. Regina reached in and pulled another sword out, tossing it to Emma.

Emma handily snatched the sword hilt mid-air and grabbed the belt that Regina gave her as she walked passed towards the door to her quarters.

“Come on, there’s not much time.” The Captain persona was back and Regina slipped back into the familiar role with as much ease as the sword belt she cinched tight around her waist. “I want you fighting at my side, Miss Swan, but the choice is yours. Are you with us or should I have you escorted back to your quarters until the battle is done?”

“Just try to keep me out of it, Captain.” Emma tightened her sword belt and slid the blade into the sheath. She was as ready as she would ever be.

“Good, let’s go.” Regina opened the door and the two women stepped into pandemonium. “QUARTERMASTER, REPORT!”

A cannon blast sounded to the right and the ship shuddered with an impact, several men flying across the deck.

Emma saw Henry poke his head out of their quarters, and she motioned for him to get back inside. Tinker Bell appeared from below deck at the same time and grabbed Henry’s arm, going with him back into the room. She met Regina and Emma’s concerned looks, signaling that she would personally keep an eye on their son, before shutting the door behind them.

“Tink will keep him safe,” Regina said, as much to reassure herself as Emma.

“If she can keep his butt inside and out of trouble.” Emma grumbled, knowing Henry would want to be part of the action. Lightning flashed along the horizon, the low rumble of an approaching storm threatening. Emma shivered, not looking forward to what was coming.

The ship shuddered under foot and they turned to see the enemy hooks biting into their deck, about to pull and latch the ships together.

“FIRE ALL STARBOARD CANNONS!” Regina bellowed, dashing up to the helm, trying to make out the enemy’s ship and contingent. With the storm clouds there was little or no moonlight, just the occasional flash of lightning. They were sitting ducks, floating blind.

A volley of cannon fire sounded, echoing across the choppy water, with no sounds of impact with the other ship.

“Damn,” Emma swore.

The ship jolted, the angry squeal of two hulls grinding together and then hooks biting into the decking. It wasn’t long before the crew stood shoulder to shoulder, waiting for the onslaught.

“Get ready, Miss Swan.” Regina smiled, her hair moving in the wind that was picking up. “Time for you to show me your stuff.”

Emma grinned, rising to the challenge.

A sea of bodies started over the guardrail and all hell broke loose.

***

“Henry, get away from that door this instant.” Tinker Bell scolded. This was exactly why she never wanted kids. Being trapped with a bunch of Lost Boys had been punishment enough.

“Aw, please, Tinker Bell. I bet I could—“ Henry began, trying to sway the girl to his way of thinking. Sure his mother would kill him, but it would be worth it.

“Come on Henry. I need someone to defend me if those thugs actually make it this far.” Slightly interrupted, meeting Tink’s grateful eyes. “I’m pretty useless in a fight these days.”

Henry sighed but nodded. If he pressed his nose against the door frame he could see out and watch the battle being waged outside.

It would have to do.

***

The battle was going strong, but Emma was pleased to note that they seemed to be holding their own. She stood back to back with the Captain, slashing and clashing in the middle of the action, protecting each other and working together to get rid every comer. Somewhere along the line though, they had gotten separated and now Emma stood toe-to-toe with a huge hulk of a man

“Surrender now and I just might spare your life and favour you in my bunk,” The man leered, his eyes not raising higher than her chest, while the foul stench of his breath turned her stomach.

“Wow, what a generous offer. Let me think about it…” Emma waved her hand in front of her nose and then took a quick swing at him with her sword. The man just laughed and easily parried, twisting the sword from Emma’s hand and flicking it away in one deft move. Emma backed up, but ended up getting tripped up by another intruder crashing past.

Emma landed on the deck hard, her breath knocked from her lungs. She rolled to her side gasping for air, trying to find something to protect herself. She could only stare up in horror as lightning struck, flashing bright behind her attacker, his sword raised high as he prepared to run her through. Emma’s last thoughts were of Henry and the Captain, wishing that she had more time…

“NOOOOO!!” A familiar voice screamed from somewhere up above.

Emma looked up and to her right, thrilling at the sight of Regina swinging through the air by way of a thick rigging rope before her boots solidly connected with the huge man looming before her, hitting him hard. He howled in pain and surprise as his weapon was knocked out of his hand and he was sent flying over the rail and into the unforgiving sea. Dropping down to the deck, the Captain crouched beside Emma, her sword at the ready, protecting her until she was able to get back on he feet.

“Are you okay?” Regina asked, checking for any obvious wounds. Rain started to pour down, as if Mother Nature had had enough of this nonsense and was putting in her two cents, drenching them all.

“I am now.” Emma grabbed her sword and rolled to her feet. She pulled her wet hair out of her eyes and smiled. “Thanks to you.”

Regina nodded, relieved that she had seen what was unfolding in time to stop it. Together they made their way back to where the weaker enemy was being forced back off the ship. Her crew had successfully defended the ship.

Another volley of cannon fire sounded, the other ship’s mast exploding into splinters. The tide had well and truly turned and the attacking ship pulled loose before more damage occurred. With a loud squeal and scrape the ships lurched apart, _The Saviour’s Torment_ tattered, but victorious.


	17. Chapter 17

“Well, Henry is safe and sound. Tink is going to stay with him and Slightly until they nod off.”

Emma shut the door to the Captain’s quarters, searching for Regina. She heard a noise from the water chamber, finding the brunette standing there, her shirt open wide enough to reveal her wounded shoulder.

“Hey, let me check it,” Emma stepped closer, concerned at the amount of blood she saw staining the Captain’s shirt.

“It’s nothing, just a flesh wound.” Regina hissed and tugged her shirt tighter, the stitches were actually quite sore. She wondered if perhaps some had pulled loose. The muscles up and down her back were burning too.

“Stop being a stubborn idiot and let me look at it.” Emma locked eyes, not backing down on this. Regina sighed and released her hold on the shirt, allowing Emma to gently pull it back to get a good look at the healing wound. The gash and stitches were an angry red, dried blood showing where there had been some oozing. “I think it pulled a bit, but let me wash it off with some cool water and see if that helps.” With great care Emma took the washcloth and dipped in a basin of fresh water. As gently as possible she wiped at the wound, Regina watching her silently as she worked. 

“That feels much better, thank you.” Regina murmured, feeling her tense body begin to relax, her eyes drooping. It had been quite the evening and not at all how she had expected it to end. 

“Any time,” Emma smiled and rinsed the cloth again in the cool water, now tinged a light pink from blood. She noticed how tired the Captain suddenly seemed and figured the wound was as good as she was going to get it. “Okay, all done. You just sit for a bit while I clean this up.”

Regina gladly complied and went to lie down on the king sized bed; she was in fact quite exhausted. Running every morning was great exercise as Mayor of Storybrooke, but didn’t really cut it when swashbuckling all over the place. 

Emma found a small bottle of scented oil and popped the cork out to smell it, her eyes fluttering closed as vanilla filled the air. She smiled in approval and made her way back to the Captain’s bed.

The brunette laid there, dark eyes following her every move, patiently waiting. Emma swallowed hard at the intimacy of the moment and the trust laid bare before her.

“Roll over,” Emma said softly, pleased as the Captain did as instructed. She poured some of the oil into her palm and rubbed it between her hands, warming it before reaching out and to slide under the white cotton shirt and along Regina’s lower back. Emma’s long fingers slid across smooth flesh, the oil slick upon the Captain’s skin as she grazed along the muscles to the right of her spine. She smiled at Regina’s low moan of pleasure.

“This might hurt a bit, you seem pretty tense.” Emma said softly, shifting her weight onto the mattress so she would have better access to the Captain’s body. Her fingers danced along the tender flesh, feather light touches that kissed along her spine and shoulder blades, easing into the massage. The white cotton shirt moved higher up, revealing more of the naked flesh below.

Emma swallowed hard, her fingers digging into the thick muscles, kneading and pulling, working small knots out and generally relaxing the woman below. If she was honest, she was enjoying this a little more than was appropriate. Sure she had admired other women before, but she had never really wanted to touch someone like this before. She wanted to see more than just the half hidden expanse of the Captain’s strong back. She pictured tugging down the comforter and exploring the hidden peaks and valleys of the woman’s body. Emma let out a long slow breath and tried to calm her own body’s reaction, focusing instead on the task at hand.

Meanwhile Regina slowly began to feel herself relaxing under the strong hands massaging her. It seemed like forever since she had someone touch her even in this innocent way. She shut her eyes tight and sighed, unable to say just how amazing the soothing movements of oil slick hands over her aching muscles was. She circled on the edge of falling asleep and would have, if it weren’t for the growing tension building in her lower belly. Or the sudden flush of unbidden thoughts of rolling to her back and letting Emma touch her more intimately.

Emma focused now around the shoulder blades, her long fingers circling and easily finding tense spots, her thumb pressing deeper down to alleviate trigger points in the upper back.

“Mmm, feel that?” Emma murmured close to the Captain’s ear, pushing down and feeling the thick cord of muscle tremble and then relax. There was a sudden pulse of tingling energy, moving along Emma’s arms and out of her, flowing into the Captain’s body, between the shoulder blades.

“Yes…” Regina sighed softly. “So good.” She shivered in reaction but wasn’t sure if it was from the hot words in her ear or from the warm flood of healing magic that Emma was unknowingly sharing with her. She bit back a moan as her shirt was shifted even higher and the sudden throb between her legs had absolutely nothing to do with magic and everything to do with Emma.

Emma’s back was starting to get sore from leaning over from the side of the bed. It was a bit too low and she was not at a great angle to reach all of Regina’s back easily. She bit her lower lip and decided to move. As casually as possible she planted a knee on the mattress to one side of the Captain’s hip and then swung her other leg over to straddle her.

Regina jolted up slightly at the change in position and the weight of Emma sitting lightly on her but relaxed as fingers once more danced along her skin. She almost gasped as her cotton shirt rode higher, roving fingertips tingling along her ribcage and up to tickle the swell of her breast. The slight rocking motion of Emma’s body as she pushed back and forth along her back, caused another jolt of arousal to shoot along Regina’s body.

Emma noticed the new tension and smiled to herself. She was well aware of her own body’s reaction to straddling Regina’s ass. She continued to massage the Captain’s back, moving lower to explore the tempting dimples on her lower back, complimenting the elegant slope of her spine and slight curve of her bottom before disappearing below the comforter. Another pulse of energy coursed through her and into the lower back, causing both women to moan softly with pleasure.

Emma’s breathing grew heavier, the thought of sliding the blanket lower and continuing her massage, kneading the soft flesh of the Captain’s cheeks, slowly spreading the long legs and massaging down her inner thighs. She could feel the flush of heat rush over her body, desire licking along her veins, but she went no further. Instead Emma let out a long slow breath to get herself under control and slowly dragged the white cotton shirt back down to cover temptation. 

Regina sighed softly beneath her. Emma bit her lower lip, her body throbbing and wanting more. She needed time to think about this and what it all meant. She dragged a hand through her hair, loathe to move but knowing that she must.

“I should go. It’s getting late and you need your rest to heal.” Emma shifted off of Regina, the mattress dipping as she made her way back to standing again. It was too much, her desire for more too intense. She wanted to disappear into the night and at the same time wanted to get lost in the mysterious depths of Regina’s dark eyes. Right now the eyes were winning.

“Wait, Emma. Stay.” Regina turned to face her with hooded eyes, unspoken promises lurking there. “The bed is large enough for both of us and I swear on my honour you will be safe.”

Emma hesitated, something deep inside screaming at her to not run away. Something primal behind her eyes enticing her to stay. 

“Please.” Regina’s voice was but a whisper in the night air. She didn’t want to be alone anymore, not when Emma was right here, clearly torn about leaving. It was hard not to say more, to want more, but Emma did not know their history. For one night though, perhaps they could just be together. It might be all that she would ever have with Emma and she didn’t want to miss it.

Emma heard something more in the Captain’s tone of voice, something unspoken lurking in the dark shadows of her eyes. Perhaps it was hope, perhaps it was something even more. Regardless, it made the decision for her, effortlessly.

“Okay.” Emma nodded then, her decision made to listen to her gut. Quickly moving around the cabin, she quickly extinguished every candle, but for the one by the bedside. She moved back to the overstuffed mattress and slid under the feather down comforter, before Regina rolled and blew out the candle on the stand beside her, plunging the room into darkness. Emma smiled as Regina rolled back to face her, both getting comfortable as best as they could. 

Despite the heat and unresolved tension still racing through their veins, sleep came swiftly, claiming them both.

***

“And then the Captain swooped in on the rope, kicking that HUGE dude back over the rail and saving Ma from getting killed.” Henry said, bright and early the next morning, his hands miming the action as he told the story. He wondered just how strong the Pirate Queen was if she could take down a huge man like that.

The ship was crawling with activity as the crew got around to cleaning up and repairing the damage from the battle. Leroy just grunted, working away on repairing a net that Tinker Bell was holding up for him. She grinned at the boy’s enthusiasm for his mother, without even knowing what she was to him. 

“Y’know, I don’t think she’s as bad as they say.” Henry said, handing him another coil of rope. 

“Oh, the Queen was pretty evil in her heyday,” Leroy grumbled, looking up when Tinker Bell tapped his toe with her own and glared at him. “What? She was.”

“Maybe a long time ago.” Tink conceded, rolling her eyes behind Leroy’s back as she sank down on the bench beside them. “I think life has kind of changed her though, don’t you?”

“Does she have a family?” Henry asked suddenly curious.

Tink and Leroy exchanged a quick glance. Leroy looked away first, clearly not going to touch that one with a ten-foot pole. Tink sighed, trying to come up with something close to the truth.

“Regina had a son, that she loved very much. I think that’s what changed her most, made her look beyond herself and focus on him.” Tinker Bell leaned back and stared out at the horizon. “He has been gone for over a year now, but she never gave up trying to find him.”

“Oh, that’s so sad.” Henry frowned. Maybe that was why he would catch her staring at him sometimes. Maybe he reminded her of her lost son.

“Yes, I thought so too,” Tinker Bell said softly, her heart going out to Regina yet again. “She sacrificed her own happiness so that he could be safe. And now she just wants to bring her family back home again.”

“Not your typical pirate.” Henry smiled, liking the woman even more. No wonder her mother was spending more time with her, fighting at her side, and even making sure the Captain was okay last night.

“Well, the world ain’t black and white, that’s for sure.” Leroy tightened a knot of rope, before glancing up at Tinker Bell. “Just shades of gray.”

“Or all the colours of the rainbow, as the case may be.” Tink grinned, ruffling Henry’s hair.

Henry blinked at the Captain’s friend, her words hitting him. The looks that passed between his mother and the Captain were beginning to make sense. The bickering and taunting followed by staunchly defending each other. The lingering touches and longing looks. Spending the night in the Captain’s quarters…

Henry’s eyes widened as it all fell into place.

The Pirate Queen and his mother were falling for each other.

***

The Pirate Queen stood before her on the deck, her dark hair flowing in the breeze. Emma stepped closer, pleased when the woman turned to face her and smiled in welcome.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Emma asked, checking to see if there were any new wounds. 

“I saw what needed to be done,” Regina took Emma’s hands, pulling her closer. “It’s the only way, you have to go.” 

“But I don’t want to.” Emma’s heart thundered in her ears. She didn’t want to leave the person who made her feel so alive and loved. She didn’t want to leave her family behind after working so hard to build one. “I just found you.”

“We have no choice, you must go and take Henry. Be a family together, without me. I must pay the price.” Tears welled in the Pirate Queen’s eyes. “My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry.” A purple mist started to roll in, crawling across the ship’s deck, and swirling around their feet. They were running out of time. 

“I don’t want to go without you.” Emma gasped, her heart breaking. There must be another way if they just had more time to figure it out. 

“I know you don’t. But you must,” Regina leaned forward slowly, her hand cupping Emma’s cheek. They’re eyes locked, lips mere inches apart and moving closer, warm breath mingling together.

“I love you.”

“WHua?” Emma jolted awake with a start, her heart pounding. She glanced around the small cabin, before finally settling back into the warmth of the body she was resting on. She slowly met the dark eyes of her bedmate, carefully watching her.

“Shh, its okay now, I’m here. It was just a dream, dear. Go back to sleep.” Regina murmured softly, her fingers stroking through the long locks. Slowly the movement stopped and Emma realized that the Captain had drifted off herself.

Emma yawned and blinked, tempted to just close her eyes again and fall asleep again too, but the dream still disturbed her. It had seemed so real. Like all her other dreams, but this time she knew for certain that the mysterious brunette was The Pirate Queen. She shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable without waking Regina and that’s when she noticed it.

Regina’s cotton shirt had pulled back slightly and Emma could see the stitched wound on her shoulder. 

It was all but healed!

Emma shifted to get a better look at it. There was nothing left of the Captain’s wound but a dark line where the night before had been an angry mess, the stitches more than ready to come out. 

Emma blinked, knowing that it was impossible to heal so quickly. She needed fresh air and time to think. Rolling carefully over to the far side of the bed, Emma quickly dressed and left the Captain’s quarters. Standing outside was Tinker Bell, arms crossed and looking greatly amused.

“Did you sleep well, Emma?” Tinker Bell asked, handing over a mug of coffee. “You look like you might need this.”

“Thanks.” Emma sighed, and gladly accepted the drink. She and Tinker Bell wandered to the guardrail. She saw Henry working away with Leroy, waving at him when their eyes met. She turned back to Tink who was staring out at the horizon. “I appreciate you watching out for Henry last night. If anything had happened to him.” She didn’t even want to think about a life without her son.

“Anytime. He had a front row seat anyway, peering through the cracks in the doorway as the battle raged, itching to be in the middle of the action” Tink sighed leaning on the rail. “Boys will be boys.”

The waves splashed against the hull for long moments, the sails snapping and flapping in the stiff breeze, the mast creaking faintly in the background. High above flew several seagulls, their squawking cries haunted and sad.

“Be careful with her, Emma. She isn’t as tough as she pretends,” Tinker Bell finally spoke. “Regina has been hurt badly by those she loves. Her first love died in front of her eyes and she’s been terrified to let anyone close to her again. Her mother told her that love is a weakness and for a long time, Regina believed her.”

Emma frowned. It sounded like Regina’s mother was quite the piece of work. She glanced back to the door to the Captain’s quarters, her heart going out to the woman sleeping peacefully inside. 

“What changed her mind?” Emma took another sip of her coffee and glanced over at Tinker Bell.

“Regina has a son, and it was his love that started the healing, I think. She is ready to love again, I’m sure of it, but is afraid to open up again. For the right person though, it could be worth it.” Tink stared hard at the blonde, making sure the message was getting through. She smiled then, patting Emma’s shoulder as she went and left the woman to her own devices. Emma stared back out at the horizon. 

She had a lot to think about.


	18. Chapter 18

“Hook’s doing this because of you, isn’t he?” Red said, the brisk wind blowing her long dark hair back off her shoulders as she wandered up to David sitting on a bench on the aft deck. _The Mark of Cain_ was making good time back to Pirate’s Cove for their appointed rendezvous with the others. Red knew they didn’t have much alone time left and it was high time she confronted Charming.

David sighed and nodded. There was no use denying it and it was actually a relief to admit it to someone. Red swore and sat down on the bench beside him.

“Does Snow have any idea?” David asked, a flush of embarrassment rising on his cheeks. He was such an idiot to let it get so out of control with Hook. Now they would all be paying for his infidelity.

“Of your affair? Not that I’m aware of, why would I know?” Red said, looking away, embarrassed herself now.

“Red, I know you…have feelings for Snow. And she cares deeply for you, she tells you everything. Besides, I’m not blind. That summer the two of you spent together before Snow and I got serious, she speaks of it often. If timing had been different, well it could have gone a much different way.” David sighed, shaking his head. He glanced over at Red, knowing he had hit the nail on the head. She was in love with his wife. “We are quite the pair.”

Red stood, stuffing her hands into her pockets and moved to the railing, watching the water churn behind the ship as it passed through the sea. David appeared beside her, leaning on the rail.

“We all make mistakes, Red. I’m just trying to figure out the right path and bring my family home, safe and sound.” David glanced over at Red, their eyes meeting. He knew it was a shared goal and hoped that would suffice for now. “Truce until we get back home?”

“Agreed.” Red nodded. It wasn’t the best solution but then it really wasn’t the time and place for this argument. It would ultimately be up to Snow White to decide what she wanted, and with whom. However, she would make sure that Snow had the whole truth to consider.

Assuming they made it home in one piece.

***

Emma shifted from foot to foot, her hand raised to tap on the Captain’s door more than once as she hesitated, changed her mind, then changed it back again. Finally she closed her eyes and knocked on the door. It opened swiftly, the Captain smiling warmly at her as she realized who was there.

“Miss Swan! Emma, come in.” Regina stepped back into her quarters. She felt much better; the healed shoulder wound a bonus side effect from the inadvertent merging of their innate magic energy. She turned as Emma closed the door behind her and stopped right there.

“I need to know what’s going on. What is this thing between us?” Emma waved her hand between them, finding the words hard to find to describe what ‘this’ was.

Regina nodded, her eyes never leaving Emma’s. Just how was she going to explain it to the woman without freaking her out? There would be no good way. Maybe it was time.

“Regina, what is this energy between us? It’s more than just simple attraction. The wound on your shoulder, it healed very quickly, unnaturally so. And I felt… well, I don’t know what I felt exactly.” Emma looked down at her feet and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

“What we have between us, my dear,” Regina said softly, taking a step closer to the confused woman. “Is magic.”

“Well, sure it’s special, but I meant…” Emma frowned, misunderstanding.

“No, Emma. I mean, it’s magic.” Regina took a step closer, wiggling her fingers, trying to get her point across. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Again with all the hocus pokus stuff, what is it with you people?” Emma turned away. Irritated with what she thought was a flippant answer. It was just too much to take in, too great a leap of faith, despite all the evidence being thrown in her face. She fixed a hard stare at Regina. “Can’t you just be yourself with me?” She didn’t wait for an answer, and turned to leave, her hand grabbing the door handle and pulling.

“Emma, wait.” Regina put her hand on the door to stop her, also trapping the blonde between her and the door. She leaned in, pressing their bodies closer, her eyes fluttering shut as she took in the moment.

“Regina, please,” Emma said softly, affected by the Captain’s body being so close. She could feel the buzz of energy between them rising again, like the hairs on the nape of her neck standing on end.

“You’re right, there is more…more that I need to share with you.” Regina swallowed hard. It was time to come clean and finally face the truth. She wanted this, wanted whatever Emma could give her, but there were dangerous waters yet to navigate. Was she ready for her feelings to be put to the test?

Regina knew she couldn’t go back to the way things were. Either Emma remembered and accepted or she remembered and she rejected her. If it was rejection, then perhaps she would just end her days here on the high seas.

But even more terrifying, what if it was acceptance.

Regina knew she had to take that chance and trust in something, in someone.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long. You have no idea,” Regina shifted away, giving Emma space to turn around and face her. Emma leaned back against the door, seeming to gather strength from the solid wood behind her. Her eyes traveled across Regina’s face, pausing to memorize the small scar on her lip, the straight angles of her nose, up to the gold flecks in her dark eyes. And when the emotion she found there became too much, she dropped her gaze.

Regina reached out her hand and tipped Emma’s head up, feeling the familiar dance of energy along her skin. Their eyes locked once more, both women wanting so much more, but terrified to go there.

“Captain,” Emma murmured, nuzzling along the tiny hair at her temple, finding the shell of her ear and whispering there. “Regina, I-I want, I need to...”

“Wait.” Regina shifted, wanting more than anything to continue, but knowing that the other woman needed to know the whole truth. “There is something you should know first.”

“Everything I need to know is right here. Right now.” The startling green depths of Emma Swan’s eyes flashed before her once more, and her fingers wrapped into the warm leather vest, pulling the Captain closer. Regina had just enough time to gently smile and her eyes fluttered shut before the warmth of those full soft lips pressed to her own.

It was tentative at first, almost shy, but once Regina responded, the kiss turned more intense as Emma pressed closer, all but demanding a deeper response. Neither woman was sure who whimpered softly, but it only served to urge them further, desire and want raging higher.

And then something fundamental changed.

They both felt it, a thrilling jolt of recognition, and undercurrent of something more lurking there beneath the simple kiss. It truly was magic between them, and Regina finally let herself melt into it, felt it crack her open deep inside. She would let the magic between them do what it may, even if it destroyed her in the end.

Regina couldn’t be more ruined than she already was.

The sudden roll of energy had been completely unexpected, the heat of it sparking and flowing between them, then moving through and into her, filling her very soul and mending the gaping wound that was her dark heart.

Regina had whimpered, mewling and weak like a kitten, as the energy moved onward, twisting and curling along their veins, pulsing through every pore and out into the universe in a wave. In that amazing instant she knew it was the beginning and that it was the end. Of everything.

She had truly experienced true love’s kiss. And with it went her well cast curse.

Regina didn’t really care, she was too busy enjoying her happily-ever-after, as brief as she feared it might be.

“Wow,” Emma murmured soft and intimate, nuzzling close, not yet aware of the consequences of the kiss.

“Wow, indeed.” Regina’s eyes blinked open, her heart all but stopping as she waited to see what would come next. “How do you feel?”

Emma’s eyes grew wider and she was glad that she was leaning against the door. Regina gripped her hands as something seemed to flow out into her consciousness, like a hot flash making its way down her body.

“What the hell?”

Emma blinked and shook her head, suddenly besieged with two sets of memories, one with Henry and one without. One was warm and happy, the other sad and lonely. All of that coming together, merging in a big jumble in her mind.

“Regina,” Emma finally looked up at Regina, her eyes wide. “What have you done?”

Regina’s eyes darkened with pain and sadness, her heart breaking with each word tumbling from the blonde’s mouth.

“What needed to be done.” Regina’s eyes grew dark with pain and sadness, her heart breaking. There would be no way now that Emma would want anything to do with her. “I’m so sorry.”

“God, I remember it all now,” Emma grabbed at her head, the memories almost overwhelming. “David and Mary Margaret, Tinker Bell, Hook.” Her voice hardened as her gaze locked with Regina’s sad eyes. “Mayor Mills or is this some new version of the Evil Queen?”

“Does it matter?” Regina pulled away, trying desperately to save what she could of her dignity; she knew it had been too good to be true. No one could love a villain. “I’m sorry Emma. If it means anything, I didn’t want to take your happy memories away.”

“All of it is…lies!” Emma rubbed at her eyes, trying to figure out what were real memories and which were fake. Outside the cabin door they could hear approaching footsteps coming at high speed. “My whole life with Henry, it’s all a lie.”

“Mom?” Henry’s voice could be heard just before the door was flung open and he stood there, staring at Regina, his eyes wide. Memories intact.

“Henry?” Regina’s voice broke and before she knew it, her son was in her arms, holding her close. Every jagged part of Regina’s black soul was suddenly soothed.

At least her son loved her, despite everything.


	19. Chapter 19

“Ship ahoy!” Leroy called down from the crow’s nest of _The Saviour’s Torment_ , his hand pointing to the north.

Regina pulled out her spyglass, easily identifying the familiar ship on the horizon and altered their course to rendezvous with _The Mark of Cain_. It would save them time, instead of meeting two days from now at Pirate’s Cove. It wasn’t too long before the ships dropped anchor next to each other, with Silver, David and Red rowing over to meet with the rest of their team. David was the first out, his blonde head peaking up at the guardrail before he pulled himself over and landed on the deck, shocked when Henry lunged at him, embracing him in a big hug.

“Henry!” David swung the boy around and then glanced up and saw Emma beside Tinker Bell and Regina, smiling at him as well. “You remember us?”

“Everything came back,” Henry moved back as Red and Silver landed on the deck next, both of them just as surprised to find the gang all together.

“That’s fantastic! How did you break the spell?” Red asked, thrilled.

“True love’s kiss.” Henry smirked and glanced over at his two mothers. Red gawked at Emma, her eyebrows rising in surprise. Emma and Regina just looked awkwardly at each other, blushing. David met Emma’s eyes, putting things together as well.

“Oh, Snow is just going to love this!” David laughed, running a hand through his short blonde hair. Henry laughed too, even harder when Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly not looking forward to that conversation any time soon.

“Well, plenty of time for this all later. It’s time we head home.” Regina said quickly, not wanting to dwell on this any longer than necessary. “Hook can rot here searching for his treasure for all I care.”

“The Jolly Roger flew here from New York, with some weird looking sail with feathers on it,” Henry said, moving to Regina’s side, trying to figure out how they would be able to jump realms. “Maybe we could use it to get home.”

“Ah, yes, the Pegasus sail. I believe we have that stored in the hold, part of what was liberated from Hook’s ship. Right, Tink?” Regina smiled down at her son, her hand pushing his hair off his forehead. Emma watched them surreptitiously, feeling left out and alone.

“Wait, we can’t leave yet,” David said, interrupting the plans for going home. “Hook is determined to find the Templar’s Sword.”

“So?” Regina frowned. “Let him have it, if he can find it. The idiot has a hard enough time finding a new outfit to wear, I’m not overly concerned.”

“No, you don’t know the rest.” David said, shaking his head. “According to the writing on the map, we think Hook is trying to open the gateway to heaven, which will give him his heart’s desire, but he translated it incorrectly. Long John’s monk friend translated it from Old Latin and said that it would actually release the wrath of God.” David glanced back at Silver, knowing that he couldn’t leave these people in such potentially huge danger. “We’re not sure how bad that could be or what damage this could cause for this realm.”

“It sure sounds bad,” Emma said, crossing her arms. This mission was going from bad to worse and she would just like to get back to her normal life. Whatever that was…

“Hook is our responsibility. Whatever his reasons for doing this, we need to stop him from doing any harm to this world.” Red stepped up beside David, presenting a united front.

“Family stays together.” Henry said, taking both Regina and Emma’s hands. “We need to go stop Captain Hook from making an even bigger mistake.” He looked up at both his mothers and smiled, knowing that they were on board by the look they exchanged.

“Thank you, friends. Now we still have the map to help guide us, which I believe to be authentic, but do we know for sure that is where the scoundrel is?” Silver asked, pleased that his new friends were not going to abandon the quest to stop Hook and leave this world in the lurch.

“Actually, I believe we have someone on board who just might be able to help us with that.” Regina smiled as Tinker Bell nodded and went to fetch young Slightly from the guest quarters.

“I know!” Henry grinned, pleased that their pirate adventure wasn’t quite over. “We can call it, Operation ‘Kick Hook’s Butt’!”

***

After confirming that Hook had been left for dead on the small island in the middle of nowhere, both ships made their way to where Slightly was able to point out on the Quartermaster’s larger map.

It was not going to be an easy voyage.

“So you and Regina?” David said, taking a bite of stew, pleasantly surprised at how good it was. Emma shifted on the bench, not very comfortable with the turn in conversation.

“Yeah, not sure how that’s going to work just yet.” Emma sighed, dipping her sea biscuit into the stew and taking a bite. It could be worse she supposed, like falling for a flying monkey or some such nonsense.

David glanced over at Regina speaking with her helmsman, checking and double-checking that they were clear on how to get to the island. There seemed to be several coral reefs to navigate plus sandbars. It was a regular shipwreck graveyard just waiting to claim its next victim.

“You know, she never gave up trying to find a way back to you and Henry.” David said, turning back to his daughter.

“She wanted her son back with her, you mean.” Emma scoffed, a part of her afraid to think she had anything to do with Regina’s motives. Another part secretly hopeful.

“No, it wasn’t just that. She wanted her family back, true but that always included you. She was mourning the entire time we were in the Enchanted Forest and for a while we feared she would go evil again. But she didn’t, she worked with us and even your mother believed that she has changed. I think that was all because of you.” David took a drink from his mug, setting it back down on the small barrel beside his seat. “She gave you a happy ending. She didn’t have to do that.”

Emma glanced over to Regina, who just happened to look up at that moment. Their eyes met momentarily, locking and holding. Emma could feel a shiver of something run down her spine before Regina almost shyly looked away.

“You know, someone very wise once told me that there is no right or wrong with love. The heart wants what the heart wants. We just have to decide whether to follow it or not.” David looked out over the ocean, the sun slowly dipping below the horizon. If Red had snatched Snow White up that summer claiming her for her own, what kind of path would he have followed instead? Would a swashbuckling pirate ever have noticed a poor shepherd boy?

“Thanks, Dad.” Emma said, leaning into David bringing him back to the here and now. He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

“Just be happy, sweetheart.”

Emma smiled sadly. If only it could be that easy.

***

By the second day of navigating through treacherous waters, Regina had had enough. It was decided that _The Mark of Cain_ would continue carefully making their way to the small island. The Pegasus sail had been raised, and _The Saviour’s Torment_ was soon airborne, easily flying over all obstacles and dangers and coming down with a bit of a bump just off shore of the small island where Hook had last been seen.

Come the next morning, the race for the Templar’s Sword would truly begin.


	20. Chapter 20

Operation ‘Kick Hook’s Butt’ was turning into a major pain in the butt.

With _The Saviour’s Torment_ safely moored, a small boat hand been rowed ashore. Slightly had told him all he knew, which had been mostly scuttlebutt however he did know that Hook had been rumoured to be killed near a huge waterfall, deep in the center of the tropical island jungle. Between the heat and the bugs, it was anything but a walk in the park.

“Are we there yet?” Emma asked, smiling when David turned around and glared at her, before turning back to hacking his way through the underbrush with the machete. “Come on, that’s all part of family road trip vacations.” Behind her was Henry and Regina, and then came Red and Silver bringing up the rear, slow and steady.

“Wait, do you hear that?” Regina said, cocking her head. “I hear water falling. That way.” She pointed a little to their left. David immediately began hacking a path in that direction.

“I think I’ve found a trail,” David said suddenly as he pushed through to a small clearing. Someone was definitely using this as a pathway, if the boot prints in the sand were any indication.

Red kneeled and touched the footprint, bringing her fingertips to her nose and inhaling deeply.

“It’s Hook all right.” Red said standing, following the trail deeper into the jungle. “He went this way.”

The sound of crashing water was growing louder and it didn’t take long until the little band came out at the foot of a huge waterfall.

“Looks like the place Slightly was talking about,” Emma said, glancing around, looking for anything that could lead to where Hook was hiding out. Henry came to stand beside her, about to bend over to scoop up some water for a drink when he suddenly inhaled sharply, whacking her in the arm to get her attention.

“Ma!! Look there he is!” Henry pointed at the waterfall. “He’s ducked behind the water.”

“Quick, Red,” David started towards the edge of the water pool. “Maybe we can catch him.” The two run for the falls and edge their way behind the tumbling water. As quickly as possible, they move and discover a larger platform that lead to an entranceway.

“There’s a cave back here, looks to go quite far inside.” David shuffled back out from behind the falls and yelled to the others waiting there. “We’re going in after Hook.”

“OKAY!” Emma called back.

“Well, good luck to yea then. I can’t be makin’ my way back there to follow you in.” Silver said, easing himself down onto a boulder for a much-needed break, leaning his crutch against it. Emma bit her lip, wanting to go along with David and Red, but realizing someone had to stay behind to protect the others. Regina meanwhile paced, also wanting to follow and yet not wanting Henry to be in any further danger. Henry sank down on the boulder beside Silver and crossed his arms, not happy at all about missing the action.

“I guess we just wait.” Emma said, pushing Henry’s hair off his forehead. He was pouting just like when he was four and couldn’t go to the park to play until she was done work.

“I can’t do anything fun…”

***

“Well, someone’s made themselves right at home.” Red muttered grabbing a lit torch from the wall. “He probably knows this place like the back of his hand by now.”

There was a clang from deeper within the cave and the sound of swearing.

“He’s still close,” David said, grabbing a second torch a little further down the passageway. They continued as quickly as possible around fallen rocks finally coming out in a small cave with several different exits.

“Great, now which way do we go?” David grumbled. “Hook could be down any of them.”

Red lifted her head and closed her eyes, focusing herself. She inhaled slowly and steadily, her nostrils flaring as she sampled the air in the dank cave. She turned to the right, opening her eyes and taking a deeper sniff between two exits in particular, finally settling on the furthest right.

“He went this way, come on.” Red took off down the passage way. David grinned and happily followed.

This was going to be easier than he thought.

***

This was going to be harder than she thought.

Emma sighed, her eyes following Regina’s movements, enjoying the view. She should be focusing on figuring out a plan but she just wanted to stay still for a moment and soak everything in.

“I’ve got it, we could search for another way in.” Regina said, pulling out the wand and quickly finding a fallen branch that would work perfectly for what she had in mind. It was in an ‘L’ shape which fit perfectly in a person’s hand, swinging freely to the left or the right as it wanted.

“You’re divining for water?” Emma asked, remembering the last time she had seen something similar. “Isn’t that done with bent wire hangers?”

“Not necessarily, but metal does conduct the flow of energy better. I’m going to enchant the branch to point the way, like we did with the brass compass on board our ship. This time I will have it focus on the Templar’s Sword, hopefully it can point the way.” Regina said, placing the branch on the ground. She began to focus, the tip of the wand glowing a light purple as it circled over the branch.

Emma nodded, stepping closer and placing her hand over Regina’s, their eyes locking as the tip of the wand glowed brighter almost instantly. Soon the ‘L’ shaped branch quivered and spun on the ground, the tip of it pointing away from the waterfall.

“We did it!” Emma grinned, reluctant to move her hand from Regina’s. With one last squeeze she dropped her hand, missing the other woman’s warmth immediately.

“Yes, I believe we did.” Regina smiled back, their eyes still searching each other’s.

Silver crossed himself and got to his feet, still unsure about all this magical stuff. Henry already had the enchanted piece of wood in his hand, like a toy gun, the tip constantly rotating, always returning to the same position, pointing to the way they had just come from the ship.

“It’s telling us to go this way.” Henry turned and started to walk into the forest. “Come on.”

“Henry, stay close.” Regina said, handing Silver his crutch and following her son.

“Yes, Mom!” Henry sighed dramatically.

Regina smiled, quite happy despite the attitude. Emma touched the small of her back, grinning at her. It was nice to not be the only one dealing with teenage snark.

“Hey, at least you didn’t get the ‘I’m not two’ tacked on.”

***

Hook took the second passageway to the left and then ran several hundred feet before leaping up onto a small boulder and pulling himself up into an overhead tunnel. Using small handholds, he carefully climbed up into another open space with five separate exits.

It had taken a long time to find the right pathway, and even still he wasn’t quite sure he would be able to find the hidden treasure today. He was running out of time though. Hook paused and listened, hearing voices somewhere behind him. It was hard to tell how far behind David was, especially with the way sound travelled in the caverns.

Hook took another look at his map. Once he had figured out that the route shown included going both up and down, in essence a three dimensional map, he had made much more progress.

If his calculations were correct, there would be a cavern not far ahead. And hidden there would be what he desperately needed to find. And now that David and his merry band of misfits were here, things would start getting interesting. Hook smiled and took off down the next corridor, wiping spider webs out of his way as he went.

“Come on, David. Don’t be late for our party, love.”

***

“I think I might have found something!”

Henry shouted and crawled a little higher up the rocky slope, the branch in his hand quivering. It had been doing that for the last ten minutes, once they had come from the jungle and found this hill.

“Stop right there, wait until we get up there to you,” Regina said, reaching back to offer Emma a hand up to the next plateau. Silver stood at the base of the rock face, watching them scale the side of the steep hill.

“At least he has some climbing experience from that trip with the Scouts last summer,” Emma panted, trying to catch her breath.

“Well, it shows,” Regina said, impressed with Henry’s ability. The boy was a mountain goat. Finally they reached the same place that Henry stood, the branch spinning wildly.

“It thinks there is something here?” Emma said looking around. There was nothing but rocks and dirt. “Do you think we will need to dig for the damned thing?”

Regina frowned, concerned that the spell wasn’t working correctly. She had definitely enchanted it to find the Templar’s Sword, it had to be around here somewhere.

Henry slid down to sit on the small plateau, taking a break while his moms figured out the next step. He put the branch down for a moment to pull out his canteen of water, when the branch spun and rolled away, falling behind a small boulder. He leaned over to grab it, when he noticed it had disappeared down a deep fissure in the rock.

“The stick fell down into this hole,” Henry said. Both women peered over the boulder, finding a small crevice and it looked deep. A blast of cool dank air blew up out of it all of a sudden. There was something down there all right.

“I think we found another entrance to that cave.” Emma said, starting to move the rock out of the way, trying to widen the crevice opening, while Henry found a small rock and used it to dig around the loose edges. Regina braced herself along the rock face and put her feet on the one side of the boulder, and as Emma pulled she pushed hard with her feet. There was a pulse of energy and the rock moved, rolling past Emma and crashing down to the ground below.

“Would you two lasses warn a man when you do something like that!” Silver called up, barely able to move out of the way in time. Emma waved down in apology and turned back to the task at hand.

That had widened the crack enough for an adult to fit inside.

“Hold onto my belt while I lean in to see what’s down there.” Emma said, meeting Regina’s concerned gaze. She scrambled to her knees before there was any argument. She felt Regina’s fingers tickle along her waist and then wrap around her leather belt, holding tight.

Emma pushed her way in past the loose dirt and odd patch of roots, to find herself dangling above a small rock ledge, wide enough to support several people. Assuming it was solid enough to support that much weight. A big if.

She froze as she heard noises coming further inside the cave, but she couldn’t see very far in or how big the cave was. Emma backed out, pleased when strong hands tugged on her belt and brought her back out to the warmth and sunlight. She rolled to her back, grinning up at Regina’s relieved face.

“Well?” Henry asked, ready to leap in at a moments notice. Regina put her hand on his shoulder, keeping him right where he was.

“Well, I think we’ve found our other way in.”

***

David and Red continued to follow Hook’s scent. It had taken a bit to realize that there were also corridors that went both up and down, but luckily Red had been able to follow the trail quite easily.

They paused and listened, hearing footsteps up ahead.

“I think we’re getting close,” David said, picking up his pace, Red close on his heels.

They saw a light up ahead, and dashed to the end of the tunnel, stopping abruptly. Before them was a huge cavern, several stories high, light streamed in from above, from several crevices to the surface, making the place seem quite bright.

At the centre was a raised area where there were untold treasures glittering and glimmering away, coins and jewellery scattered everywhere. In the middle was a sword, lodged in what seemed to be a block of pure diamond. The handle was encrusted with diamonds and rubies in the shape of a cross. A beam of light fell from above, making it glitter and gleam, beckoning one and all to it.

It was the Templar’s Sword at long last.

“Well, it took you long enough, handsome.” Hook said to their right, leaning against the cavern wall, his arms crossed.

“Killian!” David said, his stomach doing a little flip flop at the sight of the man. Red moved forward, but David put out his arm, holding her back. “I’ve got this.”

Their eyes met in silent understanding. Red hesitated, but then nodded. This was David’s affair to clean up, his battle to win or lose.

David stepped out and carefully made his way towards Hook, who promptly leapt to the next outcrop of stone. The floor of the cavern was uneven, with stalagmites rising up from the floor. There were moss and bat droppings everywhere and the sound of dripping water echoed constantly. Suddenly there was a rumble, like a small rock fall and the three turned to see what was happening.

“EMMA!!” Regina’s voice rang out, echoing across the cavern. The three looked up in time to see Emma tumble through a crevice and land with a solid thump onto a plateau, a little higher up than where they were situated.

“I’m good, it’s okay!” Emma shouted back up, her eyes adjusting to the light in the cavern. She glanced around while dusting herself off and saw what was waiting for them at the centre of the cave. “Oh, we are definitely in the right place!”

“I see the Calvary has arrived,” Hook smirked, hopping to another outcrop, moving ever closer to the waiting treasure.

“Killian wait, talk to me.” David jumped down to the uneven floor of the cave, catching himself before he fell to the ground. He hoped he could make better time to the treasure from the ground.

***

Emma glanced up, as first Henry and then Regina made their way through the fissure and dropped down into the cavern. She tried to break their fall as best as possible and they all landed safe and sound. Emma turned, making out voices on the far side, when she finally saw Red standing almost opposite to their position and Hook was jumping from stalagmite to boulder, making his way across to the center.

“Hook’s here, I see Red over there.” Emma said, helping Regina to her feet and attempting to help by dusting off the brunette’s backside and earning an indignant glare.

“I see him, Ma,” Henry said pointing to the right. Hook had paused and was talking to someone below him. It must be David on the floor of the cavern.

“Have you seen the treasure in the middle of this place? That must be the sword we’re after stuck in that chunk of ice.” Emma said, pointing to the glittering objects.

“That’s not ice, dear. I think that’s a huge diamond.” Regina nodded, as that would make sense. “Diamonds are always good for purifying energy and bringing balance to love. It was also the hardest thing to break, perfect for sticking a sword into and having to be determined in order to pull it out. Pulling that free from the diamond must trigger the gate from opening. We need to make sure no one pulls it out, or all hell could literally break loose.”

Henry meanwhile had noticed a small set of footholds going across to what looked like a stairway. Narrow but he could make it as he was smaller than his moms. He dashed off before he was told to wait again.

***

“Come with me,” Hook said, tired of arguing. “The prophesy says that the Sword will open the gates of heaven and give me my heart’s desire. You are my heart’s desire.”

“I want to, really.” David said, his heart breaking. “You know a part of me longs to run away and live for adventure. But I have responsibilities.”

Hook grunted and leapt to the next boulder.

“Killian, wait. There’s more. We checked the translation, Killian. The Sword releases the wrath of God, not your heart’s desire.” David tried to reason with the man. “If you pull that sword loose who knows what might be destroyed.”

Hook paused. If he couldn’t have David, then what did he have to live for anyway?

“So be it, mate.”

***

“Where’s Henry?” Regina asked, looking around. The boy was nowhere to be seen.

“He was right there a minute ago.” Emma glanced around. Now was not the time to fool around.

“Oh no.” Regina said, her eyes latching onto Henry dodging and weaving around rocks and stalagmites on the floor of the cavern. He was almost at the treasure, and at this rate he would be the first one there.

“Kid, stop!” Emma yelled.

Hook and David turned at her voice, both of them following her gaze and seeing Henry dash up the ramp up to the raised platform where the treasure was. He waded forward through the coins and jewels, making his way towards the sword.

Up close it was even more gorgeous, twinkling and sparking in a bright beam of sunlight.

“Henry, don’t touch it!” David yelled, running faster, trying to get there before Hook.

Henry turned and smiled. He could do this. He could protect the sword from Captain Hook. He could be the hero of the story.

Henry didn’t notice the small treasure chest at his feet, which he tripped over. He began to fall forward, his hands flailing like a windmill, one hand accidentally grasping the sword, his body bumping into the diamond block.

In an instant the Templar’s Sword was pulled free of its block.

Henry’s eyes widened as the ground beneath him started to rumble and roar.

“Oh, CRAP!”

***

“Henry, don’t move!” David shouted, the ground beneath their feet now rolling. From above rocks began to shower down, falling everywhere. Hook began to run as well, leaping and jumping as he dodged the raining rocks. Red also began to run, her inner warrior lurching to the forefront, her eyes shifting to gold as she raced to save the boy.

Emma and Regina stood on the plateau, helpless.

Henry stood with the sword in his hand, bathed in the stream of light. The diamond block shattered to a million pieces and began to swirl around him, taking on a green glow. A strong wind picked up, howling and spinning, picking up coins and jewellery as it went, all of them small flying missiles to anyone trying to come close.

“MOM! What do I do now?” Henry bellowed, terrified. There was no time for a response however as a portal began to open, the energy from it rising up and hitting the sword in his hand, like a lightning bolt. The sword is blown out of his hands and the energy from the blast, threw him back. Henry flew across the cavern, not far from his mothers, his body slamming against the rock face with a sickening thud.

“Henry!” Regina called out, dropping to the cavern floor, Emma right behind her. They rushed to his side, his body in a crumpled heap.

“Come on, Kid, don’t do this,” Emma struggled to his limp body, just lying there at such an awkward angle. Regina was right behind her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Emma leaned forward, listening for breath, checking to see if his chest rose and fell.

There was nothing.

Tears welled and Emma turned to Regina, needing her comfort and support more than ever. Her arms wrapped around Henry’s other mother and they just held on for a moment. Emma’s voice cracked as she finally spoke.

“Henry is dead.”


	21. Chapter 21

Silence filled the cavern as the two women just held each other, before Regina finally moved.

“No…no…nooo…” Regina shook her head, not believing the words and yet knowing it was the truth. Emma just held her tighter, tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart breaking deep inside.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!” Regina screamed, pulling away from Emma’s warmth. She scrambled forward, her hands running over Henry’s broken body. “You can’t be gone, I just got you back.” She pulled his body close and began to rock him in her arms.

Emma ran her fingers through his soft hair, remembering when he was a baby in her arms. Sort of. It was not the time to question her memories and her thoughts. At the very least both her and Regina were suffering the loss of their son.

And then a thought hit her. 

“Regina, where is that damned unicorn wand of yours,” Emma growled, the glimmerings of a plan forming in her mind. 

“What? The wand…” Regina couldn’t really think, but she met Emma’s shining eyes and knew something was percolating there. She stuffed her hand down and pulled the warm black wand from her belt, handing it over to Emma without another word.

“If we work together, if we focus this thing together, maybe we can still bring him back to us.” Emma said, feeling the weight and ancient power in the spiralled wand. Regina glanced down at Henry, a spark of hope igniting within her. Emma moved closer holding Regina and Henry in her arms, placing the wand flat against his chest. Regina moved her hand and covered Emma’s with her own. 

“Focus everything you remember about Henry,” Emma began, closing her eyes and 

“His first steps, how much he loved dinosaurs,” Regina said sadly, her throat thick with emotion.

“His first day at daycare, when he cried his eyes out,” Emma leaned her head against Regina’s, needing her comfort, tears starting to well. A low level swell of energy seemed to pulse through them.

“And I stood on the other side of the door, just wanting to go in and hold him. A few minutes later he finally started playing with some of the other kids.” Regina closed her eyes, remembering like it was yesterday.

“His first day as school, his first soccer game. He held hands with little Sarah Wilkie,” Emma laughed outright at this memory; it was a most precious one.

“And they ran down the field completely ignoring the game,” Regina smiled. Another huge pulse of energy jolted down their arms and concentrated itself within the glowing purple black wand and pushing out into Henry’s chest below.

“We have the same memories,” Emma said, realizing that Regina had gifted her with her own memories and love. “They were all real, but yours.”

“Someone should have a happy ending, I thought mine should go to you,” Regina sniffed, nodding. 

Emma looked at Regina with a certainty that she had never felt before. She loved her, with all her heart. She knew it beyond doubt. The heart wants what the heart wants, then so be it. 

Emma wiped at a lone tear falling down Regina’s cheek and then slowly dipped her head, claiming the soft lips there.

The energy swirled around them, white hot, pulsing pure healing light, focusing it all into the black wand and then into Henry. 

One final pulse of energy and the wand was blown apart, shattered into a million pieces. Henry gasped and opened his eyes.

“Would you two get a room?” 

Regina and Emma pulled apart at the sound of their son’s voice.

“Henry!” Regina gasped.

“We did it!” Emma cried, holding her family even closer.

Henry was weak, but alive. Emma glanced across the cavern, finally noticing what was happening there as well, but too far away to help.

***

The cavern was in turmoil, the walls trembling from the power of the portal that was opening at the centre of it. Hook wasn’t sure if it opened up a doorway to another realm, like the magic beans that the giants grew in the Enchanted Forest, to a land where he could be happy and start again. Or if the depths of pain and suffering would spew out and destroy his homeland.

“Well, time’s up,” Hook yelled, moving to where the Templar’s Sword was easily within his reach. He reached out and took what was always meant to be his. Finally he had what he needed, he prayed that he received his heart’s desire.

“You don’t have to do this,” David said, inching closer. “Come back with me, we can work this out.”

“And what, rot in a cell while you and Snow White gallivant around the Enchanted Forest together? Popping out babies like bunnies? I think not, mate.” Hook sneered.

“You took Emma and Henry to lure me here, well, here I am. Don’t punish them for my mistakes.” David said, trying to calm him down. 

“So I’m still a mistake, am I, Davey boy?” Hook said slowly, dangerously. So much for calming the situation down.

“That’s not what I meant,” David sighed. He glanced down at the glowing green vortex swirling at their feet. And it was growing. There was only one thing he could think to do.

Enough of this. 

There was only one way to end this. Rightly or wrongly, this was all because of him. Of choices he made. It was up to him now to make things right.

David turned to Red, who had stopped just behind him, ready to leap into action as needed. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. Time had just run out.

“Tell Snow…” He didn’t even know where to begin. “Tell her I’m sorry and to know that I will always be with her and our family.”

“Charming, no,” Red shook her head. David couldn’t be doing what she thought he was.

“Take care of her for me.” David met her dark eyes, an understanding passing between them. Red gasped, the reality of what he was going to do was revealed in the depths of his sad eyes. “I know you love her, and she will need you. Promise me, Red.”

“I-I swear,” Red cried into the swirling vortex, the wind whipping her hair around them as it grew larger, pulling untold treasures into the gaping hole. David held her gaze a moment more and then nodded. David looked across at Regina and Emma, Henry’s weak body cradled between them as they tried to protect him. 

“I love you. Always,” David said sadly, knowing that they couldn’t hear him. Emma seemed to understand, as she stood and shook her head. He touched his chest, over his heart, and then waved in farewell. “Take care of each other.” 

“No!” Emma’s eyes grew dark with fear, an inkling of what he was about to do coming to her mind. 

David smiled grimly; he had made his peace, now it was time to finish this. He turned and leapt the final distance to where Hook stood, protecting himself from flying debris as best as he could. He clasped Hook’s arm, grappling with him for the Templar’s Sword.

“At last, I have my heart’s desire,” Killian smiled, the prophesy actually coming true. He slid his arm around David’s waist, tugging his lover closer. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

“Who could resist a scoundrel like you?” David said, sliding his hand up into Hook’s hair. He smiled sadly and pulled Hook close for a final kiss, before falling backwards, taking Hook with him. The two men disappeared into the gaping maw of the portal, taking the Templar’s Sword with them.

A howling wind filled the cavern, spiralling and blowing treasures in all directions. Red clung to a stalagmite and held on as best as she could, while Emma and Regina huddled with Henry. An eerie lime green glow came from the portal and then darkness descended, the rumbling and shaking stopped abruptly and all that was left in the cavern was silence.

David and Hook were gone.


	22. Chapter 22

The mood was somber on _The Saviour’s Torment_.

Henry was whisked away to rest in the guest quarters, Regina fussing over him. Tink and Slightly were at his bedside, but he was quiet, very aware of the consequences of the days events. Regina met Emma’s gaze and then closed the door to Henry’s quarters, wanting to stay close to him a while longer.

Emma sighed and made her way to the aft deck, the last place she had spent any real alone time with her father. She leaned on the guardrail, staring at his final resting place. At least there was a place they could visit to remember him by. She heard the familiar hop step of Long John Silver making his way to her side.

“Long John, I’m sorry we lost the Templar’s Sword.” Emma said quietly. “And we don’t need any of that treasure where we are headed, so you should have it, for your troubles.”

“Oh, girlie. Don’t worry about that, I’ll take good care of it all. As for that damned sword, well it’s just a thing. And now it is no longer a danger to anyone. I should be thanking you.” Silver leaned forward, his weathered hands wrapping around the teak railing.

A glitter of something caught her eye, and Emma glanced down, noticing for the first time the ring on the old man’s hand. It was a Templar cross.

“Your ring. You’re one of them, a knight?” Emma’s Her eyes widened and she realized that he was most likely a guardian of the hidden treasure. “You’ve kept it hidden all this time. Why help us now?”

“I’ve learned over the years that knights come in all shapes and sizes, Emma. Some even come in red leather jackets with attitude to spare.” Silver grinned and scratched at his beard. “I know one when I see one. Besides…”

Silver looked over his shoulder as Henry stepped out of his quarters, smiling and laughing with his other mother, the joy practically rolling off the two of them.

“The boy. He needs to be with his family,” Silver turned to stare kindly at Emma. “And so do you. Take care, Swan.”

***

Tinker Bell saw the Captain standing alone on the bow of her ship a few hours later.

“Hey,” Tink smiled softly, not wanting to startle the woman. “It won’t be long now, and we will be back home.”

“Home.” Regina said, glancing down at her hands gripping the guardrail. “I don’t even know where that is anymore.”

Tink stayed silent as they watched the crashing waves together for a while.

“Home is where the heart is, Regina.” Tink finally spoke, meeting the dark haunted eyes of her friend as she turned to look at her. “You have a family and a home, if you dare to take that last step. Don’t give up on true love. Trust in yourself and have a little bit of faith.”

“Faith, love, trust. And maybe a little pixie dust, huh?” Regina smirked, appreciating her friend’s words of encouragement.

“Don’t knock it, ‘til you’ve tried it.” Tink grinned back.

Regina nodded and together they fell back into a comfortable silence, watching the waves crash and roll once more.

***

“So, I guess we should talk.” Emma started, her hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans as she tapped on the door to the Captain’s quarters and stepped inside. Regina glanced up from the table where she was writing in a log.

“Yes, that would probably be a good thing.” Regina sighed, shutting the large bound book and slipping the quill back into the ink well, not wanting to talk in the least.

“I need some time. It’s all still a bit of a muddle in my mind, but I wanted to thank you.” Emma bit her bottom lip and thought about her next words.

Regina looked up at that, surprised.

“I can’t imagine giving up Henry. You sacrificed so much for us.” Emma said softly. She still couldn’t believe how much that must have hurt Regina. And yet she had done it anyway.

Regina stood and walked towards her, their eyes locked as she moved.

“And then there is this, whatever this is, between us,” Emma’s eyes dropped and slowly raked down Regina’s body, desire quickly rising within her before once more locking with the woman’s dark gaze. “Lust, magic…true love.” Emma swallowed hard, not quite ready for that last one just yet, but not able to deny it either. Terrified she will screw it up somehow too.

“We have time,” Regina said softly, taking a step closer. Close enough to smell leather and sunshine and something all Emma Swan, beckoning her to touch her, taste her, and claim her as her own. Sweeter than any spell had felt pulsing along her nerve endings. But Regina didn’t move any further. Faith, love, trust. “Snow will need you and Henry by her side for a while. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Emma could feel the energy between them, flaring to life. She could feel the truth in Regina’s words. And she desperately wanted to feel so much more but for now, this was enough.

Beneath their feet the ship lurched, as _The Saviour’s Torment_ jolted once, twice and finally jerked up from the waves below, moving up into the air, flying higher and making its way toward the sunset and home.


	23. Epilogue

Emma was quiet, trying to decide the best way to let Regina know what she had realized during their brief time in the Enchanted Forest. Telling Snow that David had died while saving his family from certain doom was the hardest thing she had ever done. It had made her realize that life was too short and that they all needed to make the most of it. She had asked Regina for time, but now Emma could just not see herself living in the Enchanted Forest.

The way those small birds and animals followed Snow around was almost creepy. And don’t get her started on indoor plumbing. Neal seemed to be happy, forging something new with Belle, both coming together in their shared grief of Gold. No, Emma knew that she didn’t belong there and neither did their son. She knew she had to tell Regina how she felt, but she wasn’t sure how the other woman would react. After all, the Enchanted Forest was her home. Emma wasn’t sure she could deal with the consequences if she didn’t feel the same way.

Standing in the hallway outside the New York apartment, Regina simply watched as Emma fumbled for her keys, all of it so achingly adorable and normal, she would never have guessed that they had all just been put through an emotional roller coaster. Slipping inside Emma sighed like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders and then she turned to look back at Regina, as if sizing up what the Pirate Queen looked like in the middle of her living room. Their eyes locked and held, so much unsaid swirling between them, and Emma knew that she couldn’t let another second go by without telling her how she truly felt.

“Regina, I…” Emma wasn’t quite sure what to say really, more than a little concerned that she was about to royally screw up a good thing. She took a step towards Regina, and then another. She just had an overwhelming need to tough her, to feel her strength and simply soak up the scent of her. But first they needed to sort this out. “I can’t do it.”

Regina’s eyes widened at the words. After everything they had been through, Emma finally admitted that she couldn’t be with her. It was understandable, devastating but understandable.

“I-I… of course.” Regina turned away, not wanting to reveal the almost unbearable pain slicing through her body. It reminded her of standing in that stable, so many years ago, all her dreams and love turning to dust before her very eyes. She should have known, should have realized that it would be too good to be true.

After all who would possibly want a broken thing like her? 

“Wait,” Emma shook her head, waving a hand between them to try to clarify. “That didn’t come out right, I didn’t mean this, _us_ this. I meant the whole Enchanted Forest thing. I just don’t belong there, y’know? Snow loves me, I know that, but she’s about to start a new family, a new chapter in her life as Queen. And I know I should be there to help her, but to be honest, Red is there by her side, ready to watch over and help her and the baby on the way. They don’t need me and Henry there.” 

Emma slumped down onto the couch, relieved and pleased when Regina slowly lowered herself beside her. 

“And what about Henry? What does he want?” Regina said hesitantly, as if almost afraid of the answer. 

“The Kid just wants to be with family.” Emma sighed running a hand through her long hair. “I want him to keep going to Scouts and high school. Find a nice college not too far away. I like my life, even with the messed up memories. To be honest, I’d only really want to add one thing.” 

Regina couldn’t argue with the simple desire for a normal life. It made perfect sense, and it was something she herself longed for too. She glanced over as Emma reached out and grabbed her hand, shaking her from her musings. 

“I want you in our lives, in my life. If you would stay?” Emma’s eyes searched Regina’s looking for a hint of what was running through the older woman’s mind. “There is no magic here though, just Henry and me.” Emma swallowed hard and waited, not sure if she and their mundane life would be enough for the former Evil Queen. 

Regina choked out a garbled bark of laughter, relief and so much more washing over her. 

“You’re wrong, my dear,” Regina’s eyes welled with unshed tears and nodded. “You see, there is magic here. I see it every time I look in your eyes, or listen to you speak or when I reach out and am actually be able to touch you. You, me, this…it’s more than I could ever conjure up.” Their fingers entwined as if by their own accord, the desire to be closer still almost overwhelming. “I would be with you and Henry wherever you wish to go. Here, the Enchanted Forest, even sailing the high seas together.” 

Emma’s heart nearly burst out of her chest with joy and before she knew it she was in Regina’s arms, kissing her hard, thrilling even more when Regina started to kiss her back. Long fingers moved along her arm and slipped up into Emma’s hair, holding her steady as Regina deepened the kiss, tongues playfully moving together. Emma melted against her, warm and soft, until too soon they needed to part for air. 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, do you hear!” Regina murmured against Emma’s lips as they reluctantly moved apart. Emma’s soft green eyes fluttered shut and she nodded. She took comfort in the warmth of the blonde’s body, tucked safely in her arms at long last and tried not to contemplate how badly this day could have ended. 

Emma’s mouth was so close, offering up a shy smile. Her full lips called to Regina, as if begging to be traced with the tip of her tongue, and she yearned to slowly and delicately outline them. Her eyes were dark and large, a narrow ring of green along the edge was all that could be seen, as they locked with her own, connecting them, joining them together. Regina’s hand found its way back to her hair, threading carefully through the long blonde strands, before moving to caress the softly flushed cheek, the pad of her thumb finally finding its way to a full bottom lip, rubbing across it tenderly. 

The need was suddenly too much, as Regina leaned forward, ever so slowly closing the distance between them, wanting to taste her saviour again. She claimed the sweet lips, tongues tangling once more, wet and slick. Moaning she soon started a path of kisses along the strong jaw, before nipping and sucking at a tender earlobe. Emma’s gasp of desire was nearly her undoing. But first there was something that she had to say, a final wall that needed to come crumbling down. Pulling back slightly, she tried to gather her words. 

“I—I want you. This. Us…” Regina confessed softly. Emma’s heart melted at her words, so hard for either of them to admit yet here she was bravely saying them. Emma could see her desire flashing in the depths of her eyes and she knew she wanted her. Tears began to well as she cupped Emma’s cheek, obviously important to her that the blonde truly understood. “I have wanted it for a long time, and just didn’t know how to tell you that… I love you.” 

The words spurred Emma into action. She couldn’t resist any longer; she needed to show Regina that she felt the same way too. 

“God, Regina. I love you, too.” Emma captured Regina’s full lips, both women finally having found their home.

## ***

Somehow they stumbled their way into the bedroom, clothes tugged off along the way, with arms and legs soon tangled together under cool sheets. Equals now both in and out of the bed, there were no hesitant moves or desire for a slow languid build up. There would be time enough for that another day. 

Need was an overpowering force, sweeping through both of them. Touch, taste, smell, wrap themselves up in each other. It was an affirmation of their love, a joining at long last, both women sure of who and what they wanted. Beyond the newness of taking a lover, was the added titillation of being with another woman. That thought rolled through Emma’s mind, slowing her movements and pulling back slightly from the woman beneath her, taking a moment to catch her breath and nuzzle gently. 

“Um, I’ve never…I’m mean I have had… well, _obviously_ I’ve had, y’know… but not with another…well, there was the girl I kept bumping into in the shower at the correctional facility…” Emma murmured, her nose tickling along the soft skin and hair along Regina’s temple. “But there was no… so anyway, I don’t think that really counts.” Emma winced at how awkward that had sounded. 

“You’re babbling, dear,” Regina grinned, threading her fingers through thick blonde locks to move them out of Emma’s eyes. “And as adorable as that is, just relax. You’ve got me naked and in your bed, I think you’re doing just fine.” She smiled wider at Emma’s sudden shyness, just making out the jittery nerves and a hint of terror about what came next. Or who, as the case may be. “Emma, love. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. There is no right or wrong here with me, just do whatever feels good.” 

Emma swallowed hard, their eyes locked a moment longer, before she dipped her head and tasted Regina’s sweet lips once more. 

Regina meanwhile was more than bewitched by the look in Emma’s eyes, the passion flashing through them as she began to rock against her, the needy whimpers and gasps of pleasure urging her on. 

“God, Regina!” Emma’s low raspy tones sent a shiver across her skin, driving Regina wild. Her heart thundered, clenching with joy as her name fell from the blonde’s sweet lips. 

“Come on now,” Regina husked, smiling as she sensed the time was close. “Come for me, baby.” 

Emma inhaled sharply, her entire body tensing, thrusting and bucking hard against Regina. A low moan of pleasure rumbled through her body and she held onto Regina for dear life. Regina’s eyes grew bright with unshed tears, stunned when she came in her arms for the first time. She would do anything in her power to experience it again and again. 

“Just let go. I’ve got you now.” Regina murmured to her, wanting to pull as much delight from Emma’s luscious body as possible. Her movements slowed, as she waited for Emma to gather herself. She couldn’t help feeling pleased with herself as she felt Emma’s body still pulsing along her hand, aftershocks flowing through her as she jumped and twitched against her. Emma started to calm and they pulled apart slowly before she started to nuzzle at Regina’s neck, and she heard her sigh, contented at last. Regina just held her, safe and sound, well loved and all hers. 

All hers. Regina smirked at the sound of that, really liking how that made her feel. Emma tried to move weakly but Regina simply squeezed her to her tighter. 

“Shh, now rest. I’m not going anywhere,” A bubble of happiness was growing inside her, as Regina ran her finger through the long blond hair. Emma relaxed into her again, her breathing slowing as if almost asleep. 

The comforter was on the floor just beside the bed in a heap, so Regina tugged it over them both. Their bodies were outlined underneath, tangled together. She never thought she would have the privilege of being so open and unguarded with anyone. Lying naked together, heart to heart, Regina closed her eyes to thank whoever was listening up there. No regrets for either of them after this. They would figure it out together, as a family. 

Soft lips smiled against Regina’s collarbone as strong fingers cupped her breast and found an aching nipple, rolling it slowly. She couldn’t stop the throaty moan or her hips rolling into Emma’s body. A muffled naughty chuckle drifted up and she smirked realizing that someone had regained her energy. 

“I think we have some unfinished business...” Emma murmured, hot against Regina’s tempting flesh. Burrowing lower under the blanket, Emma squeezed and pulled slightly, and Regina pressed wantonly into her palm. The moist heat of her breath soon tickled against the stiff nipple, as she licked and kissed it before sucking it into the wet heat of her mouth. Regina’s clit started to throb in time with her persistent attention to her breast. 

“Oh, yes…” Regina gasped. She needed Emma’s touch so much it was almost overwhelming. It had been so long since she had felt anything remotely like this. 

Regina arched up into her touch, the embers of her arousal flaring back to life with a vengeance. The comforter was pushed to one side and she squirmed under the attention, appreciating the view of her toned form as Emma was finally able to let herself explore and enjoy her body, eagerly and thoroughly. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I know.” Emma whispered, easing herself back from Regina’s breasts and moving on top of her to quickly claim the full lips again. Slowly she started to rock against her tight abs, sliding slick and hot against her stomach, lightly brushing her own nipples against her lover's. 

Breaking the kiss, Emma blazed a trail south, moving to snuggle down between her lover’s legs, spreading them easily. Long fingers trailed along Regina’s inner thighs, tickling through the damp curls at her crotch and across the swollen lips of her pussy. A trail of moisture clung to her fingers, evidence of how she affected the older woman, of her obvious arousal. 

Emma smiled softly over the gentle swell of Regina’s belly, her heart beating faster from the beauty laid before her. With a naughty lopsided grin, she dipped her head closer to Regina’s tempting center, nuzzling there. 

“Emma…” Regina practically whimpered, she so desperately wanted Emma’s hot mouth on her, tasting her, exploring her intimately. However she didn’t want to rush her new lover into anything she wasn’t comfortable for yet. “You don’t have to do that if you don’t—“ 

“I want to taste you, Regina. I want to know all of you.” A puff of warm air brushed against Regina’s dark wet curls, and then Emma took pity and slowly dragged her rough tongue across the stiff clit begging for her attention. A wanton moan of pleasure vibrated along her tense body before Emma nudged forward and took Regina into her mouth, holding her hips down as she thrust into her. 

“Fuck!” Regina’s head slammed back into the pillows. Well, Emma clearly had her own plans. Who was she to disagree? Regina writhed beneath her, desperately needing more, so very much more from the exploring woman. 

Emma hummed with satisfaction gently sucking as she sank her long fingers inside, finding her lover wet and ready. Slow and deep, stretching and filling, she claimed Regina as her own at long last. 

Regina enjoyed the feel of Emma moving deep inside her but she wanted more. Finally Emma pulled back, before thrusting hard into Regina, filling her again, and again, slowly building an irresistible rhythm. Regina struggled to match her pace, meeting her thrust for thrust, straining to draw her in deeper. 

Emma curled her fingers and easily found the spot that she knew Regina would be unable to resist. A wave of desire flooded her body as Regina tensed, her whole body arching, dancing along a razors edge of desire, and then with one final hard flick with the tip of her tongue, Regina’s body shattered… 

Regina barely recognize the breathy cries coming from her own mouth, so willingly exposed and open to her new lover, body throbbing against Emma’s loving touch. Her racing heart slowed, as Emma gently pulled away from the warmth of Regina’s body and crawled up to tuck up beside her, pulling the sheets over their cooling bodies. She burrowed a warm nose against the long elegant neck and sighed happily.   

Regina chuckled at the satisfied sound, pulling Emma impossibly closer. Her arms were sill weak around the blonde’s waist, so she simply held her while trying to catch her breath, enjoying the closeness. She could get used to this, very quickly. She let her fingers dangle across ticklish skin, lazily tracing the tattoo pattern on Emma’s wrist, enjoying how her touch made the woman twitch. 

“Y’know, I think I’m gonna need more practice.” Emma rolled her hips and rasped into the nearest ear. 

“You will be the death of me, Miss Swan,” Regina chuckled lightly, enjoying the shiver of desire running through her body once more.   

“But I think that can be arranged, my dear.”

**Six Months Later**

 New York City was bustling as usual, even at this early hour. Emma’s arm slithered out from under her covers to slap at the alarm loudly announcing that it was 8:15 am. She rolled over to her back, the sounds of an old Lou Reed song now able to be heard from her favourite radio station. She’d been having that same old dream again, a mysterious dark haired beauty with sad brown eyes. Rolling out of bed, she started her day. It wasn’t long before breakfast was under way, Henry watering the plants before dropping down at the table. 

“Mom you forgot something,” Henry grinned up at her. 

“Right, the cinnamon.” Emma smiled back and grabbed the sprinkler and gave it to him. She smiled wider as he poured some on his hot chocolate and tapped their mugs together with a clink before both taking a sip. A knock at the door startled both of them. 

“Someone coming over?” Henry asked. It wasn’t unusual to have some of his mother’s co-workers drop by. 

“No.” Emma frowned as the knocking was now turning into a loud pounding on their apartment door. She got up and flicked off the radio as she headed to the door. “Henry, wait here.” 

 **“** Who’s here?” Regina asked walking out of the bedroom in her gray silk pajamas and matching robe, drying her hair. Henry just shrugged as she paused to drop a kiss on his head before sitting down to enjoy her pancakes and coffee.

  
“It’s Snow and Red,” Emma said peeking through the apartment door hole. Henry and Regina look at each other surprised. “And the baby!” 

“They weren’t supposed to be here until later this afternoon,” Regina said, standing suddenly. There wasn’t enough time to disappear and get dressed as Emma swung open the apartment door. She tugged the robe belt a little tighter and ran a hand through her hair to try and slick it back a bit. 

“You look fine, Mom,” Henry smiled up at her, not used to seeing her so jittery and formal. That Regina Mills had been gone a long time now. “Relax!” 

Regina huffed and cocked an eyebrow. It was easy for him to say, it wasn’t his mother-in-law coming for a visit. She wandered closer, watching as Snow wrapped her arms around Emma, holding her close and breathing her in. It had been quite a while since they had seen each other. Between them a little bundle squeaked and wiggled, desperately wanting to see what was going on. 

“Hello there my handsome baby brother,” Emma said, scooping the baby into her own arms, as Snow entered and made a bee line to Henry and giving him a big hug as well. 

“Come on in,” Regina said happily from her right, smiling as Red trudged in with their duffle bags. “The coffee is on, you look like you could use a drink.” She glanced over at her lover and rolled her eyes. 

“Be nice.” Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina, cradling the sleeping boy in her arms. Regina smiled softly, as she watched Emma with the child, the happiness radiating from her eyes. She knew that this too would be in their future someday, not too far down the road, with any luck and a simple transforming potion she had been working on for just such an occasion. 

“Oh-oh,” Emma’s eyes widened, and she glanced down at the baby. Davy wiggled, his little face turning a deep red before his mouth opened and he started to cry in earnest. 

“Whoa, what died?” Henry said, coughing slightly and waving the air in front of his nose to offset the smell of his baby uncle’s full diaper. Emma clearly agreed, but grabbed Snow’s diaper bag and headed for the bathroom. 

“Come on, Kid. Did I mention a real hero changes diapers.” Emma glanced over the head of their grumbling son, and shared a smile with Regina before disappearing into the washroom. Regina smiled wider and turned to entertain her extended family, very much looking forward to the future. 

Apparently, villains really do get happy endings. Who knew?

 

**The End.**


End file.
